Akatsuki and Their Little Girl- STOPPED
by Vicky Gonzal
Summary: When Akatsuki finds a little girl who has absolutely no memory of her past, they decided to take her in and give her a temporary refuge. But soon what they thought to be a nuisance eventually turns to be a girl who is so wonderful who brings smile and happiness to each Akatsuki members. But will their happiness last...will she be okay...will she leave...or will she DIE..?
1. The village of Grishin

**A BRIEF INTRODUCTION**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so hah no one can sue me! I only own Kiara and the storyline. I am doing my course…nothing else… I hope you enjoy this story and please do write a review. It really helps me to know where I go wrong and where I should improve in the story and please you can leave your suggestions, ideas as well thoughts during the review. Thanks again and have a nice reading….bye!

This was the first paragraph I wrote when I began my story. Of course this would be my second beginning of the same story that I have told you so far. I hope to answer the main question that my readers as well as my reviewers have been asking ever since the story has begun.

**Why would Akatsuki allow a little girl to stay with them  
**

I know that was not an easy question in any way. But I have searched a lot for the answer to the question. I do believe I have found the answers to those questions and I do hope the answers that I found would be acceptable to all the people who are reading my story. So in a crisp manner I am reworking the story from the chapter 1 itself.

_Hope I have not bored you long with that speech. I was just joking._

**_Let the story begin!_**

**Village of Grishin:**

**Location: House of Grishin Bandit Lord**

**Time: 1.35 am**

There was a cold breeze in the village of Grishin that night. Most of the people were sound asleep. The night was just perfect. The moon was shining, the clouds were smiling and the wind was just flowing as if like it was the wind that came from the heaven itself. The people of Grishin usually don't get much of what they call a good night's sleep. For decades, the village had problems internally and externally.

From the inside they had a group of bandits that attacked and killed them. They would just wait for the night to come. Then they could sneak into the houses. They would steal whatever they could find. If the people in the house noticed their presence, they would either just kill them or kidnap them. From the outside they faced ANBU as well as other criminal organizations that had dealings with these bandit lords.

While ANBU mainly come to arrest and even eliminate these bandits. A few arrests were made as the absence of witness or any other evidence was usually not found. For other criminal organizations they mainly dealt with weapons and other illegal stuff in exchange of money. These were group of bandits who were well versed in keeping their identity, except one. Their leader, Daimyo Grishin.

Everyone in the village of Grishin knew about Daimyo. He was the wealthiest man in Grishin; he basically owned each and every shop in the village of Grishin. He was mainly into the business of supplying fish and vegetables to other village markets. He also dealt with rare jewels and diamonds. Although the exact source of his vast income is not found out. It was an open secret in the village that his pet dogs the Grishin bandits do all his dirty work for him.

It was from those activities that he amassed this much of wealth. He was also a very powerful man indeed. There was literally no one that opposed him. (Well at least in the open). He could hire people, he could secretly make people disappear forever and he had a lot of wealth.

But this particular night all of that did not matter. Because two members of a criminal organization were visiting him, with or without his knowledge. As Daimyo slept soundly in the bed enjoying the wonderful night, the two members of that organization had already arrived at his front gate. **_They will make sure; this is that last sleep Daimyo will ever get._**

The organization was none other than Akatsuki and the team that arrived was indeed the one to be feared. Few people even know their true identities. To the Akatsuki, they were the 'Zombo-Combo'. But to other people out there, they were known simply as 'The Bounty Hunters' and they have come to village of Grishin, to claim their bounty- Lord Daimyo himself, or more specifically his- '_head'._

* * *

**Outside the gates:**

"Man this breeze is just awesome, feels like I am in heav-? Hey are you even listening?" The one the guards guarding the gates spoke.

"I am not sleeping, just closed my eyes," said another guard.

Suddenly a dark tall figure appeared in front of them. Both of the guards just froze in terror. How can someone appear this fast in front of them?

"Who-who are you and how did you get here,"

Seeing the intruder was not replying the guard instantly came to his senses.

"Take him in"

No reply from his partner.

The guard turned his head, only to find his partners body lying down with a kunai sticking out from his mouth.

The intruder slowly moved near the guard. His green eyes flashed. Slowly his hand caught the guard's neck and lifted him up like a rag doll. He whispered a growling voice.

**"I am Kakuzu, and this is that last face you will ever see,"**

The guard immediately felt something being torn from inside. It was almost like something was coming out from his body. Within seconds he felt a pain so intense that before he could scream, his eyes would look on his pumping heart for the last time. Then they closed forever.

Kakuzu stood there holding the heart of the guard. Soon another figure joined him. He was yielding a triple bladed scythe.

**"Names Hidan, and if you are still hearing this you must be a Immortal or a Jashin"**

Kakuzu threw the body of the guard to the ground.

"Hidan, we have less than 5 minutes to get the bounty and leave"

"Got it," Hidan said.

Within seconds all the guards guarding inside the gates were taken down. The air was not sweet anymore. There was a slow stink of death that was spreading all over that area. There was more blood spilled on the gates and the fountain outside the gates had bodies dumped in it. The fountain had turned to such a dark color in the moonlight; it was hard to distinguish which was blood or which was water.

The guards guarding inside the house were unaware of the commotion that was going on outside. Their main duty was to protect the single person in that house that mattered the most, Daimyo Grishin who was sleeping peacefully in his cabin.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards asked.

"Hear what?" the guard next to him answered.

"I could have sworn, I heard a scream or something."

"What do you mean a scream?"

"Dunno, maybe just my imagination."

"You and your dumb imagi—mffff"

* * *

The other guard suddenly turned. He could see his partner writing in pain as three long blades have pierced through the door and through his body.

"Intru—" the second guard tried to raise the alarm, only to have his head snapped by a very powerful arm.

Kakuzu slowly opened the door allowing Hidan to enter the house. He was not too pleased. They this mission to be completed in absolute silence, but his partner had clearly seemed to forget that and rather concentrate on inflicting as much pain to his helpless victims.

"Darn, these doors are so hard. I think my blade is stuck between them. Can't seem to get my blade off the door." Hidan said as he struggled to pull his bloody blade from the door.

"Hidan, we have less than 4 minutes. Get a move on." Kakuzu said in a serious tone. He wanted no more goofing around. It is time to take their bounty, Lord Daimyo Grishin. They had already wasted some time on killing each and every guard outside.

"Got it" Hidan said as he took his blade.

"Make it quick and quiet Hidan. I mean it"

"Okay Okay, I will, happy now?" Hidan replied back.

Within seconds the rest of the guards that was patrolling the house were taken down quickly and quietly. This was the private house of Lord Daimyo. He often visits this house but only he stays in this house. His family house was situated far away from it.

The door of Lord Daimyo's bedroom slowly opened. Two long shadows fell over the head of Lord Daimyo who was still sleeping soundly. Little did he know that apart from those two shadows and him, there was not a single living thing inside the house.

"Wakey, wakey." Hidan said as he poked Daimyo with his blade slowly drawing some blood out of his cheeks. Lord Daimyo slowly opened his eyes. He could see a blurred image of two persons. Rubbing his eyes Daimyo looked at the persons. He could not identify them but a cold chilling fear traveled through his spine as he saw the blood red cloud symbol on their robes.

"You-youre….Akatsuki!"

"We sure are, myself Hidan and my partner here Kakuzu"

Lord Daimyo shivered with fear as he looked at both the persons standing in front of him.

"Now that we have got the pleasantries out the way, please allow us to collect your head and head back to our base. We are a little short on time."

"No…No..This can't be, I can't be the bounty. You must be mistaken for someone else. No you can't do this" Lord Daimyo's voice broke as he spoke. He was way too shaken. For years he has hired people to kill other people, but now someone has paid for his death!.

"Enough of this chit chat!.Daimyo the time has come to say your last words. Make it fast!" Kakuzu said.

"Is it a prayer, is it a poem, or is it running away like a chicken. I can't wait" Hidan said as he gave Daimyo an evil smile.

* * *

Lord Daimyo knew he had no choice. He had heard of Akatsuki before. Even though he did not much about them, he knew the most basic thing. Stay away from Akatsuki at all times. Daimyo had heard that there exists a team in Akatsuki that focuses mainly on bounty collection. But to think he would meet them like this was far beyond his wildest imagination.

Something had to be done quickly, he may have only seconds left. Lord Daimyo's mind raced like anything. He wanted his life. Nothing else mattered right now. He had to negotiate with them with anything and everything he had. No way was he going to allow them to take his life.

"Okay, since you have no last words I suggest we get this over as soon—"

"Wait! Wait!...Please! I beg you. Please don't do this. You can't kill me. Please, I beg you"

"Sorry old boy. You have no say in this." Hidan smirked.

"Wait, I can help you. Please take everything that I have" Daimyo pleaded.

"You have nothing that we want" Kakuzu said.

"Take my money, my gold, and my women. Anything!. Take everything I have! Spare me please. I beg you. Oh lord don't kill me"

Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other. Seeing that Daimyo understood, he still had a chance. He could bribe them with the money he had. He still had a shot of making through this night.

"The amount that you will get as the bounty, I will pay it 20 times more if you just let me live"

Kakuzu just shook his head indicating a no.

"Take all my money. You know how rich I am. I'll give all my money. Surely the bounty that you is way less than that, right?"

"No, in fact the bounty on your head is almost quarter the value of your total net worth. The entire amount was given to us in advance. The person or persons who hired us wanted you dead for sure."

**_"You know your 1/4th of the total wealth= our bounty price"_**

"That's quarter of my net worth right. I will give my full, even after you let me live, I will pay a particular sum of money to Akatsuki till I die!. For every sale, every commission, every profit Akatsuki will have a share. Please let me live" Daimyo pleaded and begged.

"Don't joke around. We very well know you keep less cash in your possession. Most of your wealth is distributed in the form of lands, buildings, vehicles, ancient artifacts, weapons, and not to mention your jewelry, hired shinobi etc." Hidan said.

"And you want us to have all that, your buildings, your lands, your ancient artifacts etc. How are we to sell them? You expect us to chase sellers and bid for your items in auction. Not to mention the greatest threat you will posses when you are alive. We know you have connections. From hired thugs to ANBU itself. Akatsuki will have more trouble dealing with all"

"In short, time's up Daimyo. Say goodbye." Hidan said as he moved towards Daimyo.

"No wait! Please, Please….Wait! I have money right now! Liquid cash, I have in my house. It is hidden in this house. That alone is more than 10 times my bounty. I will not hire any thugs or ANBU to hunt Akatsuki. You have my word. I swear. I can show you—"

"Where?" Kakuzu asked.

There was a slight anxiety in his voice that Lord Daimyo could pick up. He knew he still had a chance.

'It's downstairs. There is a room. It's in the basement. There is cash in there. I can take you there. Right now!. Please I am telling the truth. You have to trust me"

"Hidan, rid this guy of his misery" Kakuzu.

"No wait! I told you I have money. More money than you can ever dream of! I promised you! No wait..you can't do this to me. I beg you let me go. I will go far away from here. No one will ever know me…" Daimyo begged on his knees. Tears were falling from his face.

"Problem is Daimyo, _once we are paid; we always see the job through_. Have a good journey to the afterlife"

"NOOO!"

* * *

With that Lord Daimyo Grishin screamed his last sound. The last thing he saw was Hidan's long blade swinging near his throat and then for a second later the entire background faded.

Hidan took the head of Lord Daimyo. The bandit lord of Grishin village was no more.

"What a sucker, crying like a baby!" Hidan exclaimed as he held the head of Daimyo.

"We keep the head, leave the body, we move out in half a minute"

"Wait, we only need his head. I thought they need the entire body."

"Hidan, this guy's body has got tracking spells hidden in it. If his death reaches out, there is huge possibility that his body's tracking spell may activate. Best leave it here and also they just want this guy dead"

Just as Hidan and Kakuzu were about to leave, Kakuzu slowly turned back and looked at Daimyo's headless corpse.

"Hidan, I have a feeling that there could be something in the basement. Wanna check it out?"

"You said we barely have time."

"We have about 3 minutes left."

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

Within seconds Hidan and Kakuzu approached the basement door. The door was locked. Hidan kicked the door open. He turned on the lights but was disappointed by the contents of the room. The room was mainly a storage centre. There were many sacks and boxes containing rice, cereals, and pulses. There were fruits that were stuffed in the boxes.

"There is nothing here"

Hidan looked at one large sack. It was as big as him. He slowly opened it wide. It was filled with rice.

"I knew that fucker was lying, there is nothing here but rice—what the, HEY!"

Hidan shouted in excitement as something stuck in his finger tips. He pulled out a large packet that was buried in the sack. He quickly teared it. It was money, pure money, just like what Daimyo told.

**"THAT FUCKER WAS RIGHT; HE HID HIS MONEY IN THESE SACKS!"**

Even Kakuzu could not hold back his excitement.

"Hidan, get as much packets from those sacks. We leave in one minute!"

Hidan did not hear the entire thing, but he was literally tearing that sack apart, getting out all the packets as fast as he could. But what he failed to notice was in one packet there was a certain spell encoded and the moment he touched it, the spell activated.

"What the fuck, the lights went out!"

"Shit, Hidan!, that was an emergency alarm. SHIT! Daimyo's shinobi would be arriving here within 10 seconds! We cannot let them see us."

"Fuck, man. Kakuzu grab sacks, we get out here right now"

Hidan and Kakuzu grabbed the nearest sacks that they could find. It was really dark and they could not see which sack they grabbed. Within 5 seconds they fled the place taking Daimyo's head with them.

_The bounty on Lord Daimyo Grishin was done._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Hey guys, this is just a thing that happens before the chapter 1. Hope you guys like it._**

**_Please give me reviews._**

**_It takes one minute for a review, it stays for a lifetime for the writer._**


	2. Chapter 1 The Bloody Beginning

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**Akatsuki Base**

**Time: 2:30 am**

The base of Akatsuki was silent at this hour. Most of its members had gone to sleep. Some stayed awake the whole night, while some pretended to sleep for the most time. 2 shadows fell on the boulder that was covering the base. It was Hidan and Kakuzu holding rather large sacks with both hands.

Kakuzu waited for Hidan to do the hand signs to open the boulder. Slowly the boulder opened. The two members slowly made their way inside in a rather uncomfortable manner. They were not used to carrying large sacks.

"Hidan, place these sacks in the storage room"

"Wait, aren't you gonna open them?"

"We had enough for today. Let us get some rest. We can inspect them tomorrow."

"Coming from a guy that worships money, that's quite rare"

Kakuzu slowly put the head of Daimyo inside a bag. He left the room leaving Hidan to place the sacks in the storage room.

"Why am I the guy who does all the heavy lifting? What a fucking way to treat a team mate"

Hidan approached the storage room. He did not bother to turn the light on as he had three large sacks with him and his hands were quite full. One was the one he opened and the rest was not, but he knew judging from the weight, there was much more in it. He was dreaming of all sorts of things like god bars, diamonds, ruby etc.

Only one sack was opened. The one Hidan inspected for the first time. It contained rice with loads of money packets in it. The rest two were tightly bound with rope. Hidan placed the sacks near the wall of the storage rooms.

"My dears, as much as I want to open you now, I can't. But I assure you it will be the first thing in the morning!"

"Have a good night, sleep well my darlings!"

With that Hidan turned back and started walking.

* * *

_Suddenly Hidan felt something. He felt a movement. He felt that he was not alone._

Something moved. Something moved behind him. It was from that sack that he placed earlier. He could feel it.

**Hidan smiling {Well, well. Looks like a Daimyo dog has finally tracked us down. With the oldest trick in the book that we fell for it. Hide in the sack, attack from behind, and kill me}**

**{As if…}**

Hidan slowly felt his blade slowly moving towards his hand.

**{…He could kill me!}**

**{DIE DOG!}**

Hidan screamed as within the next second he sends his blade in bullet speed towards that sack.

_[The scythe hits the sack. All the three blades slicing through the sack, within the next second the three blade ends pop out from the other end. Blood smeared all over it with tiny blood drops dripping from the end.]_

Hidan slowly walked towards the sack. It was still dark and he understood perfectly how this Daimyo spy would attack. Since the light was turned off, Hidan's view would be restricted. But what he failed to realize that Hidan was an S-Rank missing ninja. He could feel even the tiniest details of his opponent, even off guard.

The movement had stopped from the sack. Hidan slowly opened the sack, slowly cutting the rope.

"You know, I have to give you bonus points. I know you aren't dead, but I will make sure you die extremely slowly so that you realize how foolish it was to follow us"

Hidan opened the sack and put his hand inside. His fingers stumbled on many hair strands and grabbing a handful, he pulled the mysterious figure from the sack.

_"Get out Daimyo fucking dog. I am gonna rip you to shreds with my bare hands. Fucking Daimyo Dog!"_

His attacker did not have much weight nor did he have much height, he also had long hair. Hidan threw the figure to the ground. The attacker rested towards one side with the three blades sticking to his chest and belly area.

**{Wait, something's wrong, no attack, no resistance, not even a small squeal of pain. He does not look like a spy or a shinobi. Is it a dead body?}**

Hidan quickly moved towards the switch panel. He turned on the light. His eyes opened wide with the horror, as he stared the sight in front of him.

"Oh good lord, FUCK!...FUCK ME…HOLY FUCK!"

He was right. It was not a spy, not a shinobi, not even a dead body.

* * *

**_Lying few feet from him was a little girl. A little girl who was barely 13 or 14 years old. A little girl whom he had mistaken for an enemy. And now there, she was lying on the ground with her eyes closed in the puddle of her own blood that was oozing out of the wound. She had three blades dug deep in her chest._**

"Guys, GUYS!"

Hidan shouted hoping that someone would hear him. He had killed many persons in his life. But he never faced a situation where he killed someone by an accident, certainly not a little girl. He did not want that blood in his hands.

The little girl just lay there, right in front of him. Hidan immediately released the grip from his blade. The long blade rope fell down. Her long hair just flew little bit high due to the wind. Her clothes had turned red. The color was still spreading.

**_It all seemed like a dream. But it was not. The blade real, the blood was real and the girl was real. She just lay there breathing shallow, like a small baby with blood pouring out from her wounds. She did not protest, or resist. It would seem she just accepted her fate to be murdered._**

**_The little girl just lay there, struck with the three blades, resting on warmth of her own blood…_**

**_Who was she, how did she get here, what is her purpose, and will she live…._**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BLOODY BEGINNING...**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Akatsuki

**Hi guys, me again. Thanks for views for the second chapter. Please do write a review my dear readers as it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Okay in last chapter we saw this little girl being sent away, will she be accepted now…? Let us see…**

**NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } . This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind**

**CHAPTER 3**

**WELCOME TO AKATSUKI….LITTLE GIRL !**

**Akastuki Hideout:**

**Konan's Room:**

**Time: 4.30 am**

The little girl slowly opened her eyes. There was no rain, there was no thunder, and there was no darkness. She tried to get up, but she was in too much of pain. Her body felt really weak and she felt even more tired. She titled her head. She could see a burning fire place. Suddenly she felt some ones hand caress her forehead.

"Oh sweetie, you are fine…" Konan said as she slowly caressed the little girl's forehead.

"What happened…wh-where am I? the little girl asked.

Konan smiled "you are in the same place where you wanted to stay since we last met"

"You said me to go away to the hospital..then I…I don't know what happened"

"You got caught in the storm sweetie, and thanks to Deidara we were able to find you" Konan said.

"We were so worried; you had vomited blood and were down with extremely high fever. We even thought we might loose you..But thanks to lord you are safe now"

"I-I'm…sorry, for putting you through all these trouble…" The little girl said to Konan with her eyes filling with tears.

"No its nothing sweetie, as soon as we got you we returned to our place. And now you are recovering right". Konan slowly caressed her forehead and slowly gave her kiss to the cheek.

The little girl felt sleepy again, she wanted to talk more but she just does not enough strength. Slowly she closed her eyes again. Slowly drifting to the sweet sleep.

Deidara stood beside her. " Is she.."

"No..not yet. She still has that fever, she had spend so much time in that bloody storm. She still needs time to recover" Said Konan still caressing the forehead of the little girl.

"I suppose it could be worse, listen Konan why don't you go get some rest. You have been sitting next to her right the moment she arrived. Go on, she will be fine" Said Deidara looking at the weary eyes of Konan. It was clear she had not got even one minute of sleep over the last day.

"Will you watch over her, Deidara…please?" Konan said.

"She is going to be fine, its not like..."

"No fine, I will be beside her…you can go Deidara"

"Okay..okay Ill watch over her for some time…you get some sleep" Deidara said rolling his eyes.

" Do wake me up if you…" Konan said. " Listen you go and get some sleep Konan, Me and other guys will do shifts, Happy Now!"

"Thanks Deidara.." Said Konan and she got up and walked slowly towards the door.

Deidara sat down beside the little girl with his hand supporting his head. He heard the door shut and let out a sigh.

"I should have never placed that thing on your bag…I should have never flown by bird that low…I should have never gone on that stupid mission with Sasori…"

Deidara mumbled in a low voice "Could have stayed…none of this would have happened. Neither I had go outside and get wet to my bone..Neither I had to carry this amnesia all the way…nor neither I could get any sleep…"

"Dumb little girl, got the best place in the world. Right at our doorstep and saying Can I stay pleaaseee… stupid amnesia bitch"

"And how did you manage to find this place, simple I just followed that bird and who is blame for this…Deidara of course"

"All this trouble…all this nuisance…and all because of…

What the..?"

Deidara stopped as he saw the face of the little girl. Her was like glowing yellow from the reflection of the fire. But something else caught in his eye. It was a small stream of tear that was coming from both her eyes slowly making the pillow wet.

" Hey…were you awake all this time…" Deidara said with a surprise.

**{** Oh shit man..She must have heard say those things, oh crap..if Konan sees this she's gonna rip me into two **}**

Slowly the little girl opened her eyes. She looked at Deidara although she couldn't see much except for a bright yellow hair. The vision was blurred with the tears in her eyes.

"Hey…don't cry…there…there…" Deidara said as he slowly extended his hand and wiped her tears from both eyes.

"Than..yo…s-so much…fo…s-saving me...lif.." The little girl managed to speak as her in spite of her throat being really painful.

"Its okay kid…I have no grudge or anything against you, it's just that you are total stranger that's all.."

Slowly Deidara comforted the little girl by slowly placing his hand on her left cheek.

She slowly rubbed her face against his hand showing her care for the person who saved her life.

**{** Oh man…now she is making me sad with these things **}**

"You sleep now sweetie…you need to rest, you need a good rest to get your health back"

The little girl nodded her head. She slowly kissed the palm of Deidaras hand (Not with mouth)

**{** Oh great…bet she thinks MY HERO…and dream about me…yare yare **}**

Deidara watched over her for some time. Then he called Sasori took after her for some time.

* * *

Sasori came and sat as Deidara left. He looked at the girl without any particular expression. The little girl had gone off to sleep this time. Twice Sasori got confused whether she is sleeping or faking. Deidara had told him about that previous experience.

So Sasori extened his face until it just touched her hair and glared at her for Solid 10 minutes. If she was faking she would sure open her eyes. But the little girl slept soundly. Disappointed Sasori slowly withdrew his head…

_**but wait! One of her strands of hair got stuck between his puppet parts!**_

**{** Well this is bad **}**

Unable to even move an inch Sasori just stood in that position for about another 10 minutes. He could not just withdraw his head fast as her hair would snap and she would wake up screaming. Neither he could use any weapon as all of them were dripping with lethal poison and a slightest bit would be enough to kill an elephant in less than a second. Moreover she had opened her mouth slightly and the poison would fall directly to her throat.

**{** Well this is really…bad **}**

Another 20 minutes

**{** This is really...really…bad **}**

"Sasori…what are you doing…?" Sasori heard someone.

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING!..." Sasori shouted and turned his head sharply.

Sasori looks at the strand of the little girl's hair. He tries his level best to stop his movements. He slowly sees the hair tear bit by bit. Until finally it tears as a whole. One part of the hair remains attached to the Sasoris puppet part, the rest slowly fall to her shoulder. The little girl slowly turns over to the other side.

Sasori saw Orochimaru grinning at him. He was standing at the entrance with his arms folded and looking at Sasori with a expression that instantly angered Sasori.

**{** This is embarrassing….to the core! **}**

"What do you want Orochimaru…?" Sasori snapped at him.

"Well, we are taking turns looking after sweetie right…Its my turn"

"Fine..." Sasori as he slowly walked away. He was totally lost in the heat of the moment that he forgot a small strand of her hair was still attached to his puppet part.

"One sec…Sasori…Here" said Orochimaru as he plucked that hair from his puppet part and threw it away.

"Oh…you see she started coughing badly earlier…I thougt blood was coming out, I just wanted to check whether it was blood or normal saliva, that time her hair got stuck. That's all!"

"Okay…Ill believe" said Orochimaru with that same smile again.

"What do you mean…you'll believe. Do i look like I'm cooking up stories…huh?"

"Relax Sasori, I was just kidding..you take rest.."

Sasori slowly left the room and Orochimaru closed the door.

"I'll make sure…she gets her rest…"

"…in…peace…forever…" Orochimaru said with a evil giggle.

Slowly he came and sat beside the little girl. Her face still had that wetness from the tears earlier.

Orochimaru's face lightened with excitement.

**{** So pure…so innocent…so much….she'll make a fine experiment….very fine indeed.. **}**

The little girl slowly shifted her position until her head was facing Orochimaru. He slowly extended his tongue and slowly gave a small lick on her cheek.

"Hmmm….tasty….and sweetie….Ha ha…one day we both will have lots of fun…when I do some nice experiments on you…"

Orochimaru smiled again and licked his upper lip.

"Yes…why wait sweetie…you are already sick…Ill put you out of your misery..!"

He slowly opened his mouth again and a dark snake crawled out from his mouth towards the little girl.

"Yesss….this toxin will at least take 3-4 hours to act…so you will still be in your bed and best of all you wont even know…that you passed from this life to another…you should be thanking me…sweetie…im such a good person to do you this favour…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the snake made its way towards the little girl. Slowly crawling its on to her mattress and towards her throat.

"Just a little longer sweetie…then you can say thanks to me forever.."

Orochimaru opened his mouth with excitement as the snake was ready to strike the little girl in her throat…

"Now..DIE…!"

Suddenly the door burst open. Kisame was standing there. But he could only see Orocimaru sitting beside her with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"Wake up…you…To the main room…Pein has just arrived, he wants us all in the main room"

"Be right there…" Said Orochimaru.

He slowly got up as Kisame left.

"So close sweetie…and you are sooo lucky…well let us try next time…He hehehe…."

He slowly gave her a lick in the forehead making the little girl shift uncomfortably.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Room:**

**Time: 7.45 am**

The main room was filled with all the Akatsuki members except for Zetsu. Hidan and Kakuzu was speaking with each other about Jashin. Kisame stood beside Itachi who had just returned from his mission. Sasori was looking at his partner uninterested as usual. Deidara was scolding Tobi for acting like a total buffon and making others look like fools.

The only member who was tensed like anything was Konan. She was sitting in one corner slowly making an origami that resembled the little girl who was sleeping. She was downright worried. Pein has returned and she really didn't know what to say to him.

**{** What am I going to say to pein…like Hi pain we found a little girl, can we keep her? **}**

**{** No…something should be said..that would make him think about letting her stay.. **}**

Konan couldn't really think of anything that would make pein want to make her stay. He may most likely to make her go. But she wanted that little girl more than anything. She would take care of her…just like her mommy.

Konan remembered the finally words the little girl spoke to her before she passed out

"Mamma…who am I.."

Konan could feel tears coming to her eyes. 'What if pein really sends her away..?, she would really be heart broken.

Suddenly every one became quiet as they heard the foot steps approaching. Slowly pein appeared from the darkness walking.

He looked at all the members with his Rinnegan eyes. "Konan…"

Konan quickly got to her feet. "W-We found a little girl pein.."

"Where..."

"She just came to our entrance…she has no memory of her past, her parents, or anything" Konan said.

"Where is she now..?" Pain demanded.

"In my room.. Pein..Listen she was in a bad shape, we send her out…she couldn't make it. She barely survived.

"Is she recovering.." Pain asked.

"She is...but very slowly…" Konan said.

"Well..can…c-can we…ke-keep.."

"No…we can't…Konan…"

"But…why pein…she's just a sm-small…"

"That doesn't matter…once she recovered….let her go…take her back"

Konan looked at pain in shock.

" Take her back….where to…she dosen't even have a home.. she does not remember a single thing of her past. Her friends, her family not even her own NAME..!

"All the more reason for her to leave…she may have been used as a pawn earlier, now she is merely a disposable tool" Pain said without any particular change in his expression.

"Once she recovers you give her some money and foo-"

"Pain she'll die out there…" Konan pleaded to pain.

"Akatsuki dosent need her…"

"I need her…"

"Konan I cannot let the safety of our group hanging over a little girl who is nothing more than a danger"

"Does she look danger…" Shouted Konan

There was a loud thunder outside. It shattered almost all the windows of Akatsuki hideout. The rest of the members covered themselves to protect themselves from the shattering glass. All except Pein and Konan. They have never Konan and Pein argue like this in a very long time.

Both Pein and Konan were staring at each other looking at each others eyes.

**{** Oh no..if we don't put a stop to this…we will have a full fledged fight between them **}** Deidara

**{** He..He..He…Well what do you sweetie…you just gave me a early present…good let them attack…I really want to know what their attacks are… **}** Orochimaru

**{** This is bad…Pein and Konan are both at their wits end. All it takes is one tiny move for any one of them to snap **}** Kisame

**{** Fucking Amnesia Bitch…look what she has done..our own leader is facing a fight from his commander in chief…fuck her…If a fight breaks out…ill make sure…she Fucking never gets up **}** Hidan

**{** I wish this would end soon…gotta go and count all those coins and notes… **}** Kakuzu

**{** Well….this is beyond bad…. **}** Sasori

**{** Even Konan is no match for Pein…but still this may lead to internal conflicts…Wish I could help but that would make matters worse…poor girl this is not her fault… **}** Itachi

**{** Uhoh…I think Tobi should run while he still has a chance… **}** Tobi

There was a moment of silence as Pein and Konan stared at each other. There were already thin lines of paper appearing in the face and body of Konan. Pein looked around. He could see many Akatsuki members looking at them in disbelief and shock as well as surprised. This may be the first time Pein and Konan have had an argument that went almost to fight.

Pein closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

**_"Fine…you may keep her.."_** Pein said in a faint voice.

Konan almost jumped with happiness. Tears trickled down her chin. " Thank-Thank you so much…Im sure she will a loyal Akatsu-"

" I said you could keep her…That does not make her a part of Akatsuki…If she wants…let her earn it…

Pein slowly walked near the window looking at the sky…the thunder had stopped and rain was slowly decreasing.

"I will test her Konan…to see who she really is…and if she fails…I WILL KILL HER..got it..?"

"Fine..she wont fail…and she will be the most loyal Akatsuki member…I give you my word…Pein.."

"Whatever…Konan…and sorry for it earlier…" Pein said.

"Its okay Pein…no offence taken…I know you care for Akatsuki as much as anything, but I care for it too…she will not be of any trouble…"

Pein slowly wiped Konans tears. She slowly gave him a hug. "I'm sorry too…"

Pein said to everyone.

"Listen…for timebeing let us let this girl stay. Each of you take turns looking after her. I will inform Zetsu on the way. Till next time"

With that there was another flash of lightining and Pein vanished.

It took some time for the Akastuki members to get back in their senses. They have almost witnessed a mini world war in the middle room between two of the strongest Akatsuki members. Some of them comforted Konan.

"Don't worry Konan…you take rest…I'll look after her" Said Itachi

"Yeah…get some sleep Konan…" Sasori.

Slowly Konan retreated to the bedroom. Itachi told the group he will be looking after her for some time. Slowly Itachi entered the bedroom. He saw the little girl for the first time. The fire was still burning but it had become dark yellow now. Her pillow was drenched wet. Itachi gave a sad smile

**{** You must have heard all that commotion…right little girl…and then you must cried your heart out…poor thing…and now you are sleeping unable to stand the sadness that your arrival has just caused a fight… **}**

Itachi slowly sat beside the little girl. He looked outside the window. The sun had come up. It was morning.

**" Good Morning….KIARA"**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hey guys…hope my Third chapter was enjoyable. I tried to explain things in detail. Hope you all enjoyed it. I will try and update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**NB: Kiara is the word having 3 meanings. Bright, Clear and Famous.**


	4. Chap 4:1 AkatsukiCan we be freinds?

**Hi guys, me again. Thanks for views for the third chapter. **

**Please! do write a review my dear readers if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… as it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…  
**

**There has been more views in for my story but very very less reviews...Please friends it takes very little time to just write what you feel about the story and it gives a huge boost of confidence and encouragement! So please take a little time for a review if you find my story good...or bad...or whatever you feel...!**

**Okay in last chapter we saw this little girl now being taken care by Akatsuki…but what will happen to her now…**

**Will she be accepted…at least as an unofficial member...will she make friends…will they be her friends…will she recover….well read on…**

**NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind**

**CHAPTER 4**

**AKATSUKI…LET US BE FRIENDS! **

**Part I**

**Konan's Room**

**Time: 7.30 am**

The sun was shining brightly…Itachi was looking at the little girl who was now awakened from her sleep. Itachi gave a small smile to the girl who has looking now looking at him with tired eyes.

"Did you sleep well sweety..?"

The little girl nodded her head. Itachi gave now gave a 'are you lying to me little one' type of look.

Slowly she lowered her eyes, unable to face the red eyes of Itachi that reflected the sunlight. She slowly looked down and shook her head, indicating she had a bad night's sleep.

It was no surprise, since the incidents of last night few Akastuki members slept soundly. Few did not sleep at all. Few had genuine reasons but few had some other personal reasons.

Kisame could find sleep as he was disturbed thinking about the fight earlier. Konan did not even flinch as glass flew all over the place.

Unable to sleep Kismae slowly got up. He took his sword' Samehada' and started to shine it with a cloth and some polish. Of course Samehada slept well and barely knew what was going, what happened or what will happen.

Konan spent the whole night thinking about the incident and crying silently. She has never had an incident where she had openly opposed Pein. Yet she could not just let the incident go. If she had not opposed that little girl would have been surely send away.

**{ What's the matter, she is just a little girl, why do you care }**

**{ She's…lonely and helpless…I felt so sad for here…no one would care her…}**

**{ Think Konan, she is not your friend, she is not your family, you know nothing of her…NOTHING…just like she knows nothing of herself }**

**{ Is it wrong for me to help that girl…who would have died had I not saved her from the storm }**

**{ Is it right for you to make decisions…and even put the entire Akatsuki's safety on line…}**

**{ Nothing happened…she is there recovering…she is not a spy…or a ninja… I would have detected it }**

**{ Nothing happened yet…what if she is…what if she kills a member of this group…will you forgive yourself }**

**{ I just…want…}**

**{ Admit it…Konan…Admit it…Say it…}**

**{ It's not that I care for Akatsuki less….It's just that I c-care for her more…}**

This internal battle was taking place within Konan. She went through this the whole night. She was unable to decide…if faced in future. Akastuki or the little girl. Your family or Her. Slowly Konan got up and started making an origami figure. The moon was still in the sky. She slowly let that origami figure fly towards the sky. Looking at it till it disappeared.

_**It was a picture of women hugging a little girl…**_

* * *

Hidan spent the whole night doing Jashin rituals. He did observe from the signs that he sensed while doing the rituals. Like a small piece of a flower that landed on the floor from the window. The light cold wind. The moon that was still shining even though morning had come. And the bright clear sky.

Hidan sensed that a new person has arrived from the piece of flower. The flower represented the new member…but it only a piece of the flower. The rest is still a mystery. There must be more…right now she has a good heart..The moon indicated that she a past that is dark. Yet it is not a past that heavily influences the present but it still shines. The clear sky made him feel better. For now a nice day awaits them.

Kakuzu still unfazed by the all the action that unfolded, sat there in his room and started counting his money. Splitting it to various sections and allocating it accordingly. He prepared a list of various expenses that he incurred this month. Then slowly started on keeping aside the money for that.

Finally he slept on all that pile of money and coins sleeping soundly and 'snoring ! which in turn disturbed Hidan forcing him to put two earplugs in his ears and carry on with his ritual.

Orochimaru was very happy. He was so happy that he just couldn't sleep. He spend the whole night devising plans as to how to kill that little girl and make it look like an accident or the work of another Akatsuki member.

He knew very well that this would shatter Konan beyond anything and if Konan falls Pein that will be a heavy blow to the entire Akatsuki.

**{ This is beyond perfect…I don't even have to a raise a finger to fight with Konan or any Akatsuki members…get the girl…Konan falls…Pein is the vulnerable. Put the blame on another Akatsuki member…few will defend him…few will not…we have a war..or members splitting up…HE…HE…HE….you are goldmine sweetie..you truly are… }**

Itachi slept a little while looking after the little girl. He was worried whether she may need water..Or may have to use the bathroom. But she slept soundly.

Deidara slept soundly thinking about the incidents that happened earlier. But he once woke up feeling a little guilty that he actually imagined saying Katsu while the little girl was thrown out of their home for the first time. But when he remembered her face again…his opinion changed.

He knew he would not admit it in front of anyone. But he started to like her. It was that moment when she actually was crying but still kissed his palm.

**{ She could have hated me…after I said those things…but still there was not even a shade of hatred in her eyes…she's just a little girl…but still she is so…I don't know…and when was the last time I felt this feeling…like I want care someone…other than me…}**

Sasori was working on his puppet parts when he actually found a small lock of hair of the little girl that got attached to it earlier. He smiled at himself thinking how funny it would have been if she woke up and saw two eyes staring right at her.

Tobi was snoring superbly. He dreamt of he and that little girl racing down the hill filled with lots of flowers and cute little rabbits. Then again occasionally he would dream of himself saluting his own statue in the middle of that place.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Room:**

**8.30 Am**

Almost all the members of Akatsuki were present in the common room. They were discussing about the events that happened yesterday. Once they all assembled in the main table Konan brought the breakfast.

" Wha- No way what the fuck is this..Only a bowl cornflake…that's all…where is our toast and butter. Where is the egg?.."

Hidan Shouted!

"Hey asshole, I am brining you breakfast and on top of that you are cursing me in the morning itself. I'm too tired from yesterday." Konan said sharply.

"Speak for yourself…! I can't eat this shit..I might as well eat muffmufufmemmpf!

Hidan didn't even complete the sentence as Konan filled his mouth with paper in shape of the bread toasts.

"Eat this…your bread toast…pepper and paper flavored" Konan said and stormed to her room.

Hidan spitted out the paper. " I'll get her…I swear by Jashin..I'll make her regret this…Ill make her…"

"Cool down Hidan. Don't make killing you be my first activity I do today" Said Kakuzu slowly eating the cornflakes.

Hidan decided to shut his anger for a while. If there is something that he is a bit bothered its Kakuzu getting mad, especially with him.

"So..What do we do today..any missions for anyone?" asked Kisame.

"I have got one. Have to go to the village and gather information about a particular person there. I will be back only by evening." Said Itachi.

" Well I got to go too…I will be dropping Itachi and will have to deliver these bombs to another party" said Deidara.

" Can I come Deidara senpai?" asked Tobi cheerfully.

"PISS OFF…!" roared Deidara.

Tobi looked down disappointed.

"Don't worry Tobi, rest of us are going to take turns for the whole day looking after our sweetie"

Said Sasori.

"Yay...Tobi gets the first turn!" Tobi said with his hand raising up.

"Okay…okay you can" said Sasori.

"Speaking of which. We have not named her right? She needs a name right?" Asked Kisame.

"Why don't we all say the name that we think suits her best."

"The best name for her…I mean it…Amnesia Bitch". Said Hidan with a smile in his face as he finally had some way to blow his steam.

"Hidan!" said Kakuzu.

"What it's the best name that explains everything about her…?" Hidan said.

"Surely can't you give a better name Hidan?" Said Kisame with his hand over his forehead.

" Amnesia Queen!"

"NO!"

"Just Amnesia!"

"NOO!"

" How about Anesthesia?"

"Do you even know what it means, idiot?" Shouted Kisame.

" No but it rhymes with the anesthesia…doesn't it"

"You know Hidan. Just forget it. Pretend no one asked you for anything".

"Well Tobi, what is your opinion" asked Kisame to Tobi who was busy watching Deidara looking at him with a glare.

"Victoria seems like a good and powerful name" said Tobi

"I think Penny would her good" said Kakuzu.

**{As if she is having anything in her pockets except dirt and her hair… } Hidan**

"No..we cannot name her penny!" Said Sasori.

"How about MoneyPenny" Said Kakuzu again.

"Forget it…we are not naming her like she is some sort of cash or valuable jewel-"

"Ruby..Ruby is good…" Said Kakuzu.

"NO" said Kisame again.

"How about Indonesia" Said Hidan interrupting Kisame again. "It rhymes with Anesthesia right?"

"Hidan for the love of Jashin…would you please" Said Sasori with his hands folded.

"Fine then you suggest"

"I call her…Barbie"

"Sasori she is not a doll!" said Deidara.

The members continued to argue for some time over the name. Kisame wanted to name her Oceana. While Deidara founded that name too oceanish .Names like Ariel, Yorokobi (Joy), Keiko ( name of a legendary killer whale), Naomi ( beautiful), Mizuki ( beautiful moon), Rika ( Eternal Ruler), Shiori ( Poem) etc.

The discussion went for some time until Konan finally reappeared and but a halt to it.

"Sorry boys but I think the name has already been chosen, right Itachi"

"What…IT IS?" Said Deidara.

"What is it..Tobi wants to know.."

Itachi looked at the group. He was silent the whole time. "It's KIARA"

"Kiara…not bad..but what does it mean?" Asked Kisame.

"It means famous and also bright..." It was the darkest hour of the day when we found her. But now it's as bright as ever and so is she.

"Tobi likes…Keira Kun!"

**{ Name her whatever you want…to be she's still the Amnesia Queen Bitch! } Hidan**

"Okay everyone…I have to go..bye..see you in evening" said Itachi wavering his hand to everyone.

Soon Deidara followed him. They soon got on Deidara's giant bird. Soon they left off.

" Well my turn…It's me..yay!" Tobi said as he happily hurried off to Konan's room.

Rest of the Akastuki members were discussing now about the name 'Kiara'.

One member was not present the whole time. Then again nobody really noticed him the whole time. It was Orochimaru. He was sleeping in his room the whole morning as he was tired from all the excitement last night and the happiness that he felt in earlier morning.

**Hey guys..this is the first part of this chapter. I will try my best to upload the second part as soon as possible. Please please do give me reviews of the chapter and please do like or follow.**

**Thank you so much!**


	5. Chap 4:2 Hidan senpai is not a Monster!

**HI guys hope you enjoyed the first part of fourth chapter…**

**I have posted several times regarding the reviews…yet barely A FEW REVIEWS are posted for my story, this really DISHEARTENS me a lot and makes it hard for me to write in these situations….**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO WRITE A REVIEW…! MY DEAR READERS if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… if you hate my story also please feel free to give a review about the bad points…I welcome criticism...**

**As it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…**

**NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind.**

**NB: Also in certain areas the sentence will be in '_Italics' _indicating that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy )**

**So last part I we saw Keira and her various names that popped out. Now let us see how Akatsuki takes care of her…**

**CHAPTER 4**

**AKATSUKI…CAN WE BE FRIENDS…?**

**PART II**

Tobi went immediately to Kiara's room only to find that Konan was already feeding her the breakfast. He immediately went and sat near Konan.

"How is Kiara chan doing, are you okay Kiara sweetie?"

Kiara looked at Tobi and smiled.

" I am okay Tobi Senpai"

"Ara Ara…don't call me senpai…I'm too young for that…umm call me Tobi…ya Tobi is good"

"Can I call you Tobby" Kiara said as she swallowed a mouthful of cornflakes that Konan was feeding her.

"Keira Kan…Keira Kan…!" said Tobi with his hands clapping. He slowly gave a small pinch to both Kiara's cheek's making her give smile due to pain.

Konan had almost filled the bowl with cornflakes and there was actually less milk in it. Every time Kiera had her mouth filled it looked like her mouth full of apples stuffed on both sides.

Yet she did not complain but Tobi had a sweat broken behind his head watching Konan feed Kiara.

**{ Is she feeding her just for the morning or for the entire month ? } **

But Kiara just swallowed everything without even a complaint. Konan gently kissed on her forehead.

"Okay sweetie…I have to go for work. Tobi and the rest of the members... will take good care of you. I will see you later okay. Bye sweetie" Konan said and she left the room.

"Kiara chan, I'm so bored…let us play a game" Tobi said excitingly.

"What game do you want me to play Tobby?" asked Kiara.

"Rock Paper and Scissors!"

"Okay"

Both Kiara and Tobi played the game for almost an hour. Kiara really enjoyed playing with Tobi. When Hidan opened the door to see what the cheering was all about he saw Tobi almost jumping with joy.

"I won…Hidan senpai…I won…"

"Ahh…I lost..! by 7 points" said Kiara looking sadly at Hidan.

"The final score is 91-84…don't worry Kiara..next time we'll try this game for 200 points and let-"

"Shut the fuck TOBI! Now GET OUT!"

"Hidan senpai…don't yell at me like that...we had a lot of fun!"

"Well now you don't, get out!" said Hidan giving a stern look to Tobi.

Slowly Tobi got up and went out. Kiara waved at Tobi and Tobi waved back. He even gave a flying kiss to Kiara before closing the door making her blush a little.

* * *

Hidan went and sat near Kiara. Kiara smiled at Hidan and Hidan smiled sarcastically.

"Nice smile Amnesia bitch. I guess you do remember something"

Kiara slowly lowered her head. Her smile had vanished and she looked down with sadness.

Hidan still unfazed continued to abuse her.

"Ohh…did I hurt the feelings of Amnesia queen, I'm sorry your majesty but it looks like YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CHOICE!"

Kiara looked at Hidan with her eyes filled with Tears. For a moment Hidan just broke a small drop of sweat from the back of his head.

"What…why do you look at me lik-"

"I'm sorry Hidan senpai…I know I have offended you, I know you dislike me, and I know I'm a total stranger to you…" Kiara said with her eyes full of tears but somehow she withheld them not allowing them to come out.

"Right from the moment I arrived, I have been nothing but a trouble and nuisance for the people around me. I-I m so…sor-rry…Hida-…senp-ai..I'll g-go aw-way…if-f yo- h-hate..me.."

Kiara said with extreme difficulty. Her throat was paining and she was suppressing her tears to such an extent that Hidan found it extremely difficult to understand what she was muttering.

**{ Oh..man…did I push her to limit…? This is bad…if Konan sees this she would cut my head off right away…}**

Hidan slowly extended his hand to pat her, but he stopped halfway, he looked down for some time.

"Listen kid, we are not normal people that you might have imagined. We are not a normal family. Each and every one of us is here because of his own reasons. I'm sure you must have understood that we are not your USUAL group of people or friends..."

"I k-know Hidan senpai…I have nev-ver had a famil-ly…still y-you all sa-ved me from d-dying right..y-you took care of me…"

"Kid, I don't know. Are you serious? Do you REALLY want to stay with us?" Hidan looked into Kiara's tearful eyes.

Kiara nodded her head. "Yes…till my last breath..."

"This is not a silly childish decision kid, you really don't know what we do here…every day we go out and fight the world itself. Many of us have lived bulk of lives in hatred and loneliness. We are beyond ordinary…

_we are in a way monsters…and monsters don't have dreams, they don't have family, nor do they have any peace…._

Kiara looked into Hidans eyes as he spoke. She looked a little shocked but still it was not visible in her eyes.

Hidan continued " you know what monsters want..

Kiara just shook her head. Hidan gave out a sad smile looking towards the ceiling.

_"They just want to be free kid….from the hatred…from the fear…from the sorrow…and from the pain…the endless pain they have suffered…."_

There was a moment of silence as both Hidan and Kiara looked at each other. Hidan could see her tears have vanished.

"Listen kid…I know this is too much for you to understand, listen just relax and HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-!"

Kiara just lunged forward with her arms spreading. Hidan did not even have time to react or understand what was going on. For a split second he thought she was attacking her. His hand almost made a hand sign.

The next second Hidan could see that Kiara had hugged him tight and was and hid her face sobbing.

_"Hidan senpai is not a MONSTER..!...never was…never will…ever…ev-er….senpai c-car-es…he is kin-d…he is one of the sweetest persons her-e…he does not say things to hurt me intentionally…senpai is just angry that's all…senpai is a sweet person…no matter what the world says…Hidan senpai will be never be a MONSTER…!"_

Unable to even move a muscle Hidan just didn't know what to react to this situation. He felt her tears trickle down and her warm breath in his body.

"JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FRO-"

Hidan tried to shout but failed miserably; he could not just use his strength and push her aside. Perhaps this was one of the rare incidents in his life where a person he barely knew believed in no matter what he displays outside…deep inside he there was still a heart of a good person….

"Listen Kiara-oh fuck it!"

Hidan slowly patted her on her back. Tenderly caressing her dark hair that flowed like soft silk. Tenderly he stroked her forehead. Kiara slowly loosened her grip. Slowly Hidan took her arms and tenderly pushed her towards the bed. Slowly she wiped her tears.

"Kid, take some rest. I'll be here. Just call me if you need anything"

"Sure Hidan senpai" Kiara said in a soft voice.

**{ What the fuck am I becoming…why on earth this strange feeling…she's a stranger no matter how you put it…still she trusts me…even after I abuse her all the time…still that may be because she has not fully grown…or maybe she is too sweet…or too innocent…she cares for me…and believes in me…Man so fucked up shit…okay I'll be careful around her…no more unnecessarily abusing her…Lord Jashin hope I have not angered you…but I believe she is weak…still she is showing her strength… }**

* * *

Hidan let out a sigh…Hidan and Kiara spend the rest of the time looking at either Kiara or at the fire. He remembered his childhood. How he was teased around and considered a total useless fool. While looking at Kiara's eyes he felt a pain he had not felt in a long long time…

The pain that he once felt…when he was a child. Hidan let out a small sad smile.

**{ I had almost forgot…that pain…its true…it cannot be compared…I only had myself at those times…but didn't that pain caused me to grow…what I am now…what I am capable of doing…what I have achieved…didn't it all start from that pain….**

**…so did that pain…changed my life…? Or did I change to overcome that pain…I don't know…Kid…but I kinda feel like how you felt some while ago…Gotta admit…you may not know any shinobi skills…but you sure can give a cut deep into the heart…without even spilling a single drop of blood }**

Hidan slowly checked his watch. It was almost time for his ritual.

"Sorry sweetie…gotta go. Things to do, work to finish…blah blah blah…."

"Okay Hidan senpai. I will see you later. Bye. And th-thanks…"

"For what?" said Hidan.

"For caring me…"

"Whatever…okay then someone else will be here…I am outta here"

Hidan closed the door as he left. But he stood for a moment.

**{ Wait…did I just call her...sweetie? }**

**{ No way…no fucking way…must have been dreaming….no…I called her kid…ya that's right..kid…she would have reacted…no she just said thanks…oh fuck…that's why she said thanks…for caring her…oh Hidan! Okay next time I'll be more careful…}**

It was almost noon and many of the Akatsuki members were doing various activities. One member was still missing from the main hall and for the breakfast but no one really seemed to care. Orochimaru woke up in the noon. He was feeling hungry as he had no dinner yesterday too. He slowly checked the kitchen and found that Konan had went out to purchase the lunch as she did not have time to prepare due to her stress over last day.

Orochimaru found a packet of Cornflakes that had still had some left in the bottom.

**{ Oh well…guess Ill have to adjust with this }**

**{ Hey…don't tell me…there is no milk? }**

Cursing he looked if anyone was around. He slowly stuffed his pockets with cornflakes and then kept the box in place and slowly went to his room and shut the door. He will have to wait for the lunch to come. But till then…its cornflakes!


	6. Chap 4:3 Kakuzu,Katsu,Dejavu & Konan too

**HI guys hope you enjoyed the second part of fourth chapter…**

**I have posted several times regarding the reviews…yet barely A FEW REVIEWS are posted for my story, this really DISHEARTENS me a lot and makes it hard for me to write in these situations….**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO WRITE A REVIEW…! MY DEAR READERS if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… if you hate my story also please feel free to give a review about the bad points…I welcome criticism...**

**As it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…**

**NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind.**

**NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

* * *

**Okay in the last part we have seen Kiera and Hidan slowly getting to know each other. In this chapter let us see who all Kiara get's to know well…**

**CHAPTER 4**

**AKATSUKI…CAN WE BE FRIENDS…?**

**PART III**

Kakuzu slowly opened the door. He saw Kiara looking at him and smiling.

"Hai Kakuzu senpai…how are you doing?"

Kakuzu closed the door. He was carrying a big suitcase on his right hand.

"Not good Kiara…"

Kiara did not expect that answer. Unable to determine what she should say to Kakuzu she slowly looked as he drew a table near her bed and placed that suitcase on top of the table.

"Wh-what are you doing Kakuzu senpai" Kiara asked as she could understand what was going on.

"I have work to do Kiara…I have to make many allocations, plan on the future expenses, Diversify the various activities?"Kakuzu said coldly.

"Oh...okay…Can I help in any way…" Kiara asked simply.

"Nothing sweetie…you just tell me when you need something and ill just be there…savvy?"

"Okay…Kakuzu senpai" Kiara said.

Kiara watched Kakuzu as he slowly opened his briefcase. Slowly he started taking stacks and stacks of money wrapped in plastic. He also took some papers from the suitcase along with pencil, ruler, eraser and a calculator.

Kiara watched as Kakuzu started opening each packet. Slowly counting the money and slowly allocating it in different denominations. He was constantly checking the quality of the notes ensuring that they are not fake.

Kakuzu looked at Kiara watching what he is doing with great interest. Her eyes widened.

Kakuzu let out a small smirk.

"Whats the matter sweetie, bet you didn't see this much amount of money…? Ha in your life? Are you thinking about slowly taking one or two notes without me noticing…?"

"No...No…! Kakuzu senpai…I would never…ever…steal…I was just looking…that's all…"

Kiara said in panic. She had not expected Kakuzu would doubt her for just looking.

"I was just kidding Kiara…hahah…look your entire face went red! HAHAH…wished I had a camera to take that shot..!" Kakuzu started laughing.

"Kakuzu…senpai…" Kiara said muttered as she looked down embarrassingly.

Kakuzu spent the next half an hour counting and allocating the currency. He also prepared my tables and started calculating various expenses and incomes. Kiara watched all this with great interest.

When Kakuzu said Hidan was his partner Kiara was actually surprised.

"Don't mind Hidan, he is always like that. I suspect he made you cry right earlier…?"

Kiara nodded her head.

"I'll make sure Konan knows about that"

"No...No…please Kakuzu senpai…don't…Hidan senpai is not a bad person…he just gets angry fast that's all…I made him angry that time…that's why he scolded me…please don't…Hidan senpai is actually nice…"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

**{ Wow…I suspect she is the only person in Akatsuki that thinks like that… }**

"Whatever you say sweetie..."

Kakuzu spend the rest of the time just drawing pictures on that loose paper. He tried to draw the face of Kiara but finally it looked like an abstract painting.

Kiara however looking at that said it was nice.

"Kakuzu senpai…you take care of the money right?" asked Kiara.

"I do…Kiara…I'm the official money keeper here…why?"

Kiara tried to reach the pocket of her dress but could stretch her hands to that much. It was still paining.

Kakuzu helped her. His eyes widened as he saw what that came out from pocket.

It was a bunch of crumpled notes of money.

"Where did you get this much amount of money sweetie..?"

"Konan senpai gave it to me…that time when I first came to this place" Kaira said.

"ooohh okay…and you want me to return this money to her..?"

Kiara nodded.

Kakuzu thought for a second.

"Oh Kiara…I should have said, why did you squish this money like this sweetie…? It is still wet and crumpled…Konan would never accept money of this bad shape.."

"Oh..no…what am I going to do…she will be angry…" Kiara said was she was looking frightened.

"Tell you what…I will replace this with my notes and secretly keep it in Konan's share of money..but you must promise me one thing…!"

"What Kakuzu senpai…"

"You must NEVER tell anything about this money to Konan. Even if she by chance asks tell her you don't remember and the money got lost, savvy sweetie…!"

Kiara nodded.

"Promise"

"I promise I will never tell anything about this money, Kakuzu senpai…"

"That's my girl…now my time is up, I got to go…but Deidara will be coming next, okay byee!"

"Bye Kakuzu senpai" Kiara said as she waved her hand.

"Oh I almost forgot…if you do find any money like this or if any members give you money simply..just give to me…ill take good care of it…"

"Sure…Kakuzu senpai" Kiara said.

**{ Oh man…this is AWESOME!...I can totally use this money for buying a new expensive suitcase with security lock…but first I need to dry this money and properly iron it…gotta do it fast…! } Kakuzu**

* * *

Deidara arrived in the room some time later. Kiara greeted him. He smiled and greeted her back.

"How are we doing, Kiara chan…feeling better"

Kiara nodded her head smiling.

Deidara just ruffled her hair making it messy. Kiara just tired to stop him by shaking her head but finally gave up.

"Your hair is soo cute Deidara senpai…its so yellow…I want a hair like that…!"

"At least you have hair longer than mine sweetie…" Deidara said thinking it was first time anyone had complimented about his hair.

Deidara and Kiara spend some time talking. Finally Kiara was getting bored tired of watching the ceiling or the fire place for a long time.

"You wanna see some art…sweetie…" Deidara said rubbing his hands.

"Oh..yes…yes…please…Deidara senpai…" Kiara said excitingly.

Slowly Deidara made very tiny animals figures out of clay. He made a small eagle, a small owl, a vulture, a snake and a spider. He made them fly in the air for some time making Kiara shake her head as they moved very fast in the air.

**_"And now for the finale…KATSU!"_**

Kiara closed her ears and looked up.

BOOM…BOOM…BOOM BOOM BOOM…BOOOMM!

A series of tiny but colorful explosions happened and Kiara looked in amazement to see the various colors and explosions.

"THAT WAS AMAZING…DEIDARA SENPAI!" Kiara exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Its nothing compared to what I can do in my full power…!" Deidara said as he ruffled Kiara's hair again making again even messier.

"Aww…senpai messed my hair…" Kiara said pouting which only made Deidara laugh.

"I wish I could do like that…if only I had those which my senpai has…" Kiara said as she took Deidara's palm and looked at that mouth. Then she looked at her own two palms.

**{ That's the first time…ANYONE said that they wanted one of those in their palms… }**

"Oww…sweetie don't be sad…if you grow older…maybe I will teach you this stuff.."

"Really…!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Really…but now you have to rest…"

Kiara soon felt sleepy. Deidara caressed her temple for some time. Soon she fell asleep. Deidara sat there for some more time and finally left. He made a very small Kiara figure with the clay and placed it on the table before leaving.

* * *

Soon Sasori came. He wanted to speak to Kiara but was disappointed to see her asleep. He wanted to try staring at her like earlier but was afraid whether her hair would be caught in his puppet parts.

He tried staring at her while sitting but was disappointed again as she was sleeping.

**{ Well…this is Déjàvu…} Sasori**

He saw the little clay doll of Kiara that Deidara made and decided he should make something.

Sasori pulled out a couple of his puppet parts and started to work.

It took him almost half an hour but he was happy, he had created a pretty doll of Kiara.

**{ There…my present for you…Kiara chan…}**

Sasori left the room. Kisame came some time later. She was still asleep. Kisame saw the clay doll and the puppet on the table. He decided he should give her a present too. But being no good at building this, Kisame went to his room and returned with a fish bowl.

He filled it with water and used the summoning jutsu. Now there was a very small shark swimming inside the fish bowl.

Kisame later left the room later.

The Akatsuki members had the lunch except for Orochimaru who was still locked in his room with a bad stomach ache as it was first time he was eating cornflakes and didn't particularly enjoyed it.

* * *

**Konan's Room:**

**Time: 9.45 pm**

Konan was feeding Kiara.

"How is my sweetie feeling…" Konan asked.

"I'm..fine…" Kiara said.

"Am I recovering…" Kiara said.

"Yes..Sweetie…You still have to spend some time like this….your bones are too weak, not mention your whole body…but still you will be able to get up very soon…"

Konan had finished feeding Kiara. She wiped her mouth with the cloth.

"Can I ask you something…" Kiara said in slow voice.

"Sure sweetie…what is it…?"

**_"C-can...I…call…y-you…ma-mama….?"_**

For several seconds Konan did not even believed those words came out of her mouth.

**_"I had no one…no one cared for me…no one loved me…everyone wanted me to go away…you loved me…more than anything..you saved my life…you protected me…_**

**_Tears filled in the eyes of Kiara as she spoke._**

**_"Mamma…didn't let me go…she even fought…with…P-ein…she wanted me to stay…and I l-love h-her…mo-more than my own ma-mama.."_**

**_Konan did not even wait a second. She hugged Kiara with tears flowing out her eyes. Kiara sobbed as Konan hugged her. _**

**_Konan kissed her…and hugged Kiara like her own baby…_**

**_"Sweetie…can call me Mama…I will never let anyone harm her…or t-take her away from me…from now on…I am sweeties Mama….FOREVER….!"_**

**_Kiara cried even harder as she heard this._**

**_"I promise…mama…I will never…ever leave you….EVER…!"_**

**_Konan hugged her even harder as tears fell from her eyes…like diamonds…shining at the light of the fire._**

**_" My baby….my sweetie….and MAMA WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU…ALWAYS…!"_**

* * *

**A pair of eyes watched Konan and Kiara….from the dark. They were Rinnegan eyes. The eyes watched as Konan hugged Kiara and wiped her tears. Slowly a small smile came from the owner of those eyes….and they vanished.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**HI GUYS THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER…HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT...**

**I SAY THIS ALL THE TIME…BUT PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW AS IT HELPS ME A LOT…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT…**

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE…**


	7. Chap 5:1 Kiara Recovers! Thanks Akatsuki

**HI guys hope you enjoyed the third part of fourth chapter…**

**I have posted several times regarding the reviews…yet barely A FEW REVIEWS are posted for my story, this really DISHEARTENS me a lot and makes it hard for me to write in these situations….**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO WRITE A REVIEW…! MY DEAR READERS if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… if you hate my story also please feel free to give a review about the bad points…I welcome criticism...**

**As it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…**

**Also I Thank for all the people who have given their valuable suggestions and ideas through the reviews that were posted! THANK YOU SO MUCH…!**

**NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind.**

**NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

**Okay in this chapter Kiara is slowly on the way towards full recovery. How is she bonding with the rest of the Akatsuki members…let us find out…!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**KIARA RECOVERS…THANKS AKATSUKI…!**

**PART I**

Konan woke up early that day. She and Kiara had a very emotional night yesterday. Konan had now become _Mama _of Kiara. Konan slowly looked at Kiara. She was sleeping soundly with her her arms wrapped around the pillow. Slowly Konan stroked Kiara's forehead, slowly pushing her silky black hair aside. She let out a sight and slowly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good Morning my sweetie…"

The rest of the Akatsuki members were still asleep. As usual Kakuzu was sleeping hugging his pillow like Kiara but for him in his dream the pillow was his suitcase full of money. He also started snoring like a wild goose.

Hidan dreamt that he was in a battle with another Jashin worshipper who claimed to be the number one Jashin worshipper ever. Hidan slowly extended his hand to reach his blade but instead he caught a jar of cold water. Hidan slipped and fell from his bed with the jar right on top of his head. For the rest of the night he had a terrible backache.

Itachi slept while reading a book explaining the details of his next mission. Kisame as usual slept very late after polishing 'Samehada'.

Tobi as usual slept very soundly. However for some reason he woke up early. He went to the main room and sat on the chair. Orochimaru arrived some time later. He was shocked to see that someone would be up so early.

Tobi was very happy having a company and invited Orochimaru for a battle royale of Rock paper and scissors. Normally Orochimaru would have asked him to fuck off. But since he had no other way to pass the time he agreed.

The final score when Orochimaru left was **_200-0_** leaving Tobi completely devastated and he started sobbing like a little child and demanded a rematch.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Room:**

**Time: 8.30 am**

Soon all the members sat on the table for the breakfast. Konan soon served breakfast. It was coffee, pancakes and bread and cheese. Most of them enjoyed the breakfast as for the past day or two they were not having good food.

"I thought you were dead…Orochi.." said Kisame

"Yeah...We did not see you out…I think since pein visited here…" said Deidara

"I…was here… I just didn't feel like…stomach problems…" Orochimaru said grumbling.

**{ May be he ate an entire python… } Sasori**

Konan soon went off to feed Kiara. She and Kiara were very happy that day. Kiara had finally found a mama.

The rest of the Akatsuki members took turns watching Kiara. Tobi and Deidara had gone off to some mission and would be back only in the evening.

* * *

**_Over the next few days Kiara's health condition improved. She was recovering fast. She could move her hands freely without any pain. She had difficulty in getting up due to her weak legs but that too was improving drastically._**

**_Slowly…Kiara was bonding with each of the Akatsuki members. She had taken a liking to each and every Akatsuki member. They too started to consider Kiara as a part of their family. For most of them she was their pretty little girl._**

**_Kiara had found nicknames to almost all the members during this period. She called _**

**_Itachi- as Tachi_**

**_Kisame- as Same_**

**_Tobi- as Tobby_**

**_Hidan- as Hiddy ( much to Hidan's displeasure, he still calls her AB short form of Amnesia Bitch )_**

**_Kakuzu- as Kuzu ( although Kakuzu would have preferred the name Richie )_**

**_Konan- as Mama obviously_**

**_Pein- as Papa…even though she has not met him personally, and was still scared_**

**_Sasori- Sasu ( Sasori had his normal expression when he heard this name…which was him showing no expression )_**

**_Deidara- as Deida _**

**_Orochimaru- Hissu ( Because he constantly extends his tongue and gives her a lick in the cheek whenever he watches over her and hisses most of the time )_**

**_Zetsui- Zettu ( Even though like pein, she has not met Zetsu, but she had an idea about him from what Konan said )_**

She was also a girl that wasn't shy all the time. Several members of the Akatsuki found that Kiara has a mischievous side of her. She pulled some pranks on some of the Akatsuki members while the rest of the members thought she was really innocent.

* * *

Once of the things Kiara would like to do is draw pictures. Konan had gifted her long notepad, a pencil and some sketch pens for her to pass the time. Kiara took time to draw some beautiful pictures. She drew the picture of Konan and showed to her.

Konans eyes filled with tears as she saw that picture. It was a picture of her and Kiara. Beneath the photo was written….**_To my dearest…nearest…and most precious mamma…from her sweetie…!_**

Konan gave Kiara a kiss on her forehead and slowly wiped the tears that were in Kiara's eyes. She was the baby…Konan's baby…

While most of the Akatsuki members were nice to Kiara…she had one particular complaint regarding one of the members.

**_It was Hidan as he always annoys her in one way or the other. _**

Kiara was getting sick of hearing so many abuses every time he comes to look over her. No matter how many times she tries to be nice with Hidan , he always behaves in a bad manner.

**_"Hey Amnesia…how are you doing"_**

**_"Do you remember anything…like I don't know..Maybe I should get out here…while I still can..?"_**

**_"Don't fucking annoy me bitch…"_**

**_"A for Amnesia…B for Bitch…C for…I Don't know CIARA…"_**

**_"Oh…now she is getting pissed off…aint that a surprise...well I got two words…FUCK OFF!"_**

**_"I bet the only Taijutsu you know…is biting with those teeth and clawing with those little nails…well what do you know…you might be able to defeat a hamster with that…!HAHAHA!"_**

Kiara found out a way to do a sweet revenge on Hidan. The next time Hidan came to Kiara's room she was prepared.

As soon as Hidan greeted her with his usual 'Amnesia' abuseand sat down on the chair near her bed. Kiara took her notepad and sketch pens and started drawing.

At first Hidan did not noticed what she was doing, but when he did he was surprised.

**_"Hey…are you trying to draw my picture…?"_**

**_Kiara nodded her head._**

**_"BITCH!...HOW DARE YOU… WITHOUT EVEN ASKING MY PERMISSON…!GIVE ME THAT FUCKING PORTRAIT…!"_**

Hidan tried to snatch the portrait from the Kiara's Hands but Kiara quickly hid that notepad and pens underneath her pillow.

Hidan sensed that if he tried to use force he might hurt her as she is still recovering. With a pissed off expression he sat on the chair again.

**"****_Don't you dare….draw my fucking portrait…HEY I JUST FUCKING TOLD YOU…!"_**

Kiara had already started drawing as soon as Hidan sat down.

Again Hidan tried to snatch it and again Kiara hid it behind her pillow.

**"BITCH…I'm serious now…give me that fucking portrait…or I'll…"**

**"OR YOU WILL WHAT…HIDAN…" said a stern voice behind him.**

Hidan looked back. Konan was standing there near the door and looking at him sharply.

**"Konan…WOW…what a sur-surprise…we were just talking about you…right sweetie…"**

**Kiara shook her head indicating that they were not.**

**"That's not the impression I got…HIDAN…did you call her BITCH…"**

**"Me...NO…WAY…I called GLITCH…no I meant…STICH…she might need stitch…if she falls down…you see she is drawing my picture and she is constantly showing me where to make corrections…so if by chance she slips…A STICH…"**

**Konan looked at Kiara.**

**"Sweetie…if Hidan annoys you again…just call ****_Mama…"_**

Kiara nodded her head. Konan slowly closed the door. Kiara gave a sweet smile to Hidan. He looked at her with fire burning in his eyes.

**"Just you wait..Bitc…"**

Kiara slowly took out her notepad and started drawing Hidans pic.

**{ Let me see how you draw my portrait without getting proper look at my face… } Hidan**

As soon as Kiara looked at the face of Hidan, Hidan would make strange expressions with face. Like sticking his tongue out…or shaking his head..or hiding his head with his palms.

He was happy that Kiara was finding it very difficult to draw as she had to constantly try her best to get at least a look of Hidan's face.

Finally after half an hour of effort both of them were tired. Hidan was having a severe neck pain. Kiara however had finished the portrait. She was applying final touches to the portrait.

**{ Now is my chance…} Hidan.**

**_"Kiara…look…Mama...!" Hidan said pointing his finger towards the door._**

**_Kiara turned her head immediately towards the door. There was no Konan there but she felt her notepad being snatched away by Hidan._**

**_" Candy from a baby….Ha…" Hidan said as he snatched Kiara's notepad. He had a sense of achievement in his face. After all this time…He finally GOT IT!_**

**_"Let's see..what portrait of me did you draw….HAHA-?"_**

* * *

Hidan's jaw dropped.

He started that picture for almost 10 seconds without being able to utter a single word.

He **_broke one big sweat drop_** from the back of his head that covered almost half of his head.

**_There was no portrait…there was no face…there was no HIDAN in that picture at all…._**

**_IT WAS THE SYMBOL OF JASHIN….A CIRCLE WITH A TRIANGLE INSIDE IT…_**

**_{ This fucking bitch acted this whole time like she was drawing my picture…while all she was doing was drawing this…!_**

**_Kiara burst into laughter…_**

**_BLOODY BITCH…SHE PURPOSEFULLY ACTED AS SHE DRAWING MY PICTURE… AND I FELL RIGHT INTO IT…AND AFTER ALL THIS…I HAVE SEVERE NECK PAIN…! }_**

Hidan could literally feel steam rising from his lungs…and storing in his brain. His entire hand shook.

He gritted his entire teeth…while looking at Kiara…who was laughing uncontrollably.

Hidans whole face was red…even redder than a tomato!.

**"I'm gonna…get you fucking bitch…I swear…I gonna get you…fucking..amnesia…queen bitch..of queen fucking…bitch!"**

**Kiara laughed so hard that she had tears coming down from her eyes. **

**"****_You thinks Fucking Funny…IM GONNA RIP THIS THING INTO—"_**

Kiara gave Hidan 'will you really be able to do that' kind of look.

**_Hidan broke another heavy sweat drop behind the back of his head._**

**{ This bitch is right…this is the symbol that I worship, lord knows what will happen if I tear this…nor can I crumple it….I can only accept it and keep it safely }**

With his blood boiling like lava he slowly tore that page and slowly closed his eyes and worshipped lord Jashin for a second. He slowly kept that kept that paper inside his pocket.

He slowly extended his hand to give Kiara her notepad.

**_But wait! Just as Kiara touched that notepad Hidan quickly withdrew his hand! " you and your fucking notepad…" He tore the note pad into as many pieces as possible. Until he had a large ball of small paper bits. _**

**_Here…bitch as he threw all the paper bits on Kiara's head._**

**_He got up…kicked the chair to one side._**

As Hidan opened the door he heard Kiara.

"Hiddy Senpai…"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WAN-"

**_Kiara flashed another notepad to Hidan that was hidden inside the pillow._**

**_That was the final nail in the coffin._**

* * *

Hidan slammed the door so hard that the entire voice echoed in the main room.

" Hey Hidan…don't smash the door like that…they are made of expensive wood" Said Kakuzu.

**"** **Fuck off…money fucker…"**

**" What did you say…?"**

**" I said go fuck with your money…"**

**" Hidan…you better talk to me in a decent language…"**

**" I have no decency…mothe-fuc-"**

Kakuzu did not even hesitate for a second.

"HEY what the FUCK….FUCKER….YOU CUT MY HEAD OFF…FUCK YOU…FUCK YOU….IM GONNA MAKE YOU PAY…FUCKING FIVE HEARTS…"

Kakuzu coolly took Hidans head. " Hey let me go…fucker…"

He went near the dustbin, slowly opened it with his leg and dropped Hidans head in it and closed the bin.

**_"What the fuck…I am not thrash…Fuck you…Fuck all of you…I'm gonna get that bitch…Fuck that bitch…hey get me outta here…I warn you…Kakuzu…get back here…This instant…you still have time…Attach my head and I will forgive you…Hey anyone there…Kisame…Orochi…Sasori…Deidara…"_**

Hidan continued abusing and swearing all the members, especially Kakuzu. Finally he grew tired. His throat was paining.

Suddenly he felt the dustbin being opened. It was Kakuzu.

" I knew..you would come…Thanks…and it's about fucking time…"

Kakuzu slowly attached Hidan's head to his body and sewed with his threads.

"So you missed me right…that's why you came…right Kakuzu…Mr. Big heart…huh…?

Kakuzu walked away without saying anything.

"Hey…what's the matter…I said thanks.."

**_" don't thank me…If it were up to me…you would be still be in that dustbin till the next mission…Thank Kiara…_**

Hidan's mouth again fell open.

**_" When I went to look after her…she told me…she had pulled a prank on you…but she was worried about you...because you were very angry and very pissed off… so when I told her I punished you…she told me to forgive you…and took all the responsibility all upon herself…that she was the cause of your anger…and you were in no way to be blamed…"_**

* * *

Hidan slowly looked down with a little sadness and shock in his face.

" She is not a Jonin ninja that wants' to eliminate you so that he can strike your name off the bingo book Hidan, she is just a little girl who actually cares for you…"

" See you around…Mr. I can't control my temper not even to a little girl…." Kakuzu said as he walked away.

Hidan slowly went to his room and shut the door. He slowly pulled out the Jashin portrait made by Kiara. He slowly placed it inside one of the Jashin books that was there on his table.

**" ****_I'm sorry Kiara…"_**

**Guys I hope you have enjoyed the first part of this chapter. More adventures of Kiara with the rest of the Akatsuki members are coming in the next chapter. **

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please Please do give me a REVIEW….as it really helps me with my novel…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT…THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	8. Chap 5:2 Kiara gets Itachi to Laugh

**HI guys hope you enjoyed the first part of the fifth chapter. **

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO WRITE A REVIEW…! MY DEAR READERS if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… if you hate my story also please feel free to give a review about the bad points…I welcome criticism...**

**As it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…**

**Also I Thank for all the people who have given their valuable suggestions and ideas through the reviews that were posted! THANK YOU SO MUCH…! **

**IT is your support and encouragement that makes this story grow and makes me as a writer get more and more involved with the story and write more. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**_Technical Terms:_**

**_NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind._**

**NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

**STORY SO FAR:**

**A lonely and helpless girl ends up in the base of the Akatsuki only to find out that the members are not reluctant to give her a temporary refuge. However due to Konan's efforts the young girl is taken care by all the members. They name the little girl KIARA. Kiara is well on her way to recovery.**

**Okay in the last chapter Kiara pulls a prank on Hidan that almost got his head ended up in the dustbin for over a week. Well let us see so Kiara is bonding with the other members of Akatsuki. Read on…**

**CHAPTER 5**

**KIARA RECOVERS…THANKS AKATSUKI…!**

**PARTII**

As days continue to fall, Kiara's heath continues to improve. She can now walk with the support of another person. However both her arms were not almost fine. She also found new a family as there was an increasing shift in the attitude of all the Akatsuki members towards her.

Even Hidan whom the rest of the Akatsuki members have jokingly gave the nickname as the arch enemy of Kiara started to care for her. However he made it sure that none of the Akatsuki members suspected him.

Usually Kiara would spend all the day, mostly lying in the bed. In the earlier stages of her recovery she could not talk much, so was forced to look at the person who was looking after her for long time.

She would also find it very much boring. But some of the Akatsuki members have given her some toys to play. She would play with the toy doll that Sasori made for her. She would spend hours grooming that little doll and making its hair look straight and silky, like hers.

Konan strictly told Kiara not to play with any of the clay dolls Deidara had made for her as she was too scared that if by chance they explode there would be no telling of what damage those things can do in case they explode without any warning.

Kisame had given Kiara a fish bowl. He summoned a small shark in it. Kiara would look at the shark for a long time until the shark starts looking at her thinking { _what on earth is this girl looking at me for such a long time? } Shark_

Occasionally Pein would visit Kiara and check her condition. When Konan told him that she actually wanted to call him Papa, pein gave out a small smile but told Konan that she has to actually earn to call pein in that name.

He often visits Kiara when she is fast asleep mostly in the night. Konan however was really pleased seeing this as she felt that pein too has softened his stand on her.

Tobi was the most cheerful of them. Almost every day he would challenge Kiara with a Battle royale of rock paper and scissors and they would play continuously for hours.

Kiara lost most of the matches but she was improving in that game as the margin of the defeat was narrowing, much to the fear of Tobi as he was still trying to hide from Kiara his epic loss of 200-0 to Orochimaru.

* * *

Kiara often found Itachi a little bit strange as he was so calm and quiet whenever she sees her. He would smile at her when he comes. He does not talk much but still enquires regular about her health every day. Kiara would sometimes blush a little bit when he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

One thing Kiara has never seen with Itachi is the sight of **_Itachi Laughing._** She would laugh and smile whenever Itachi was looking after her. But he never laughs, the best Kiara had achieved is to make Itachi give a long smile after she started making funny faces to Itachi.

"Look Tachi Senpai…!, I am a bull" said Kiara with two of her fingers pointing upwards on both sides of her forehead. Itachi looked at Kiara making funny faces, He gave a small smile.

"Stop it Kiara chan, you are looking ridiculous".

"I'm going to fight Itachi senpai, if he doesn't laugh…" said Kiara with both of her fists clutched facing Itachi in a boxing stance.

"Kiara chan…you are going to fight me…bare fisted..?"

"Not bare fisted…Kiara took of her long strands of hair. She slowly started wrapping her fist with her fist as if it were a bandage. My super chakra infused hair will…wait a sec…senpai…this hair is like…"

Itachi watched calmly as Kiara struggled to free her hair. It had got twisted and it looked more like both of her fists were tied with the hair.

"This..hair…its stuck…one sec…Oh no…this is paining…I can't get it off…Itachi senpai…"

Quickly Itachi caught hold of both the fists of Kiara.

"Stop struggling Kiara chan…here let me try"

Itachi spend the next few minutes slowly untangling the hair. The hair itself had tangled so much that at times Kiara would feel the pain every time her hair was pulled. But finally Itachi straightened that mess.

"I'm..so sorry…tachi…senpai.." Kiara said with her eyes full of tears.

Itachi slowly wiped her tears. "Its okay Kiara chan…why do you want me to laugh so badly..?"

"I have never seen Tachi senpai laugh…ever…you always smile"

Although Kiara tried several other techniques like poking the cheeks of Itachi, or covering herself with the sheets and pretending to be a scary ghost, or imitating his voice. Itachi would only smile, he would never laugh.

But finally Kiara managed to do the impossible. Kiara always had a bunch of sketch pens with a wide variety of colors that was gifted by Konan. She found out a way to make Itachi laugh. So when the next time Itachi came to her room.

* * *

"Itachi senpai. How are you doing?"

"You seemed very pleased to meet me Kiara chan, is there some particular reason"

"I have a surprise of tachi senpai." Said Kiara taking her notepad and sketch pens.

"Okay what is it" Itachi said as he sat down.

"Tachi senpai close your eyes, and when I tell, only then you should open your eyes, PROMISE?"

"Okay, I promise" Itachi said as he closed his red eyes.

**{ ****_What's the big deal, she is going to draw my portrait, just like Konan, oh well guess I'll just have to find out how I look in a paper"_**

Itachi slowly closed his eyes. It took some time but he was patient.

"It is over Kiara chan,?"

"No..just a little more time"

"Is it almost done…?"

"No..no a little more.."

"How is it now..?"

"Almost done.."

"Okay…Tachi senpai can open his eyes now…!"

Slowly Itachi opened her eyes. He expected Kiara to show him the notepad but instead for Kiara with **_both of her hands covering her eyes._**

**_"Tachi senpai…I present to you…the SHARINGAN of KIARA!"_**

**_In an instant Kiara removed her hands. Itachi could see two sharingan eyes looking at him. _**

**_"Ninja art-Genjutsu…SHARINGAN!" said KIARA as she made a hand symbol._**

* * *

**_Before Itachi could even control himself, he automatically started laughing. Kiara had painted sharingan on both of her eyelids and now had closed her eyes._**

**_Kiara made a small sequence of closing and opening her eyelids. Making Itachi see her real eyes as well as the Sharingan. Kiara too laughed with Itachi. She was too happy as she managed to make Itachi laugh. Itachi gave her a hug and gave tender kiss on her cheek._**

**_Finally when Kiara had washed off all that color from her eye lids, Itachi said. " Hey Kiara chan…you wanna see something…"_**

**_"Sure Tachi senpai" said Kiara._**

**_Itachi slowly waved his hand to come closer to him. Slowly he lowered his head until his eyes and Kiara's eyes met._**

**_"Have you seen this sharingan..?"_**

**_Kiara focused on Itachi's red eyes. Suddenly the three dots changed. They started rotating, at first at a small speed then rapidly increasing their speed. _**

**_"Senpai…it's rotating like a wheel….so fast…" Kiara said with her eyes widened with excitement._**

**_Finally the rotating stopped and Kiara could see was a sharingan symbol that looked like a triple sided blade._**

**_"Wh-What is it..Tanchi senpai..?"_**

**_Itachi gave a small smile_**

**_"It's called Mangekyō Sharinga….KIARA.."_**

**_"Totally cool…!" Kiara said._**

* * *

Kiara also had some interesting incidences with other Akatsuki members. She was found of drawing portraits of Akatsuki members while they looked after her. One of her initial drawings was the one she gave to Konan.

Kiara took the longest time to draw the portrait of Kakuzu. He was surprised that since Kiara has never seen his real face, why on earth would it take so much time? But finally when she showed him the portrait his eyes widened in surprise.

_It was the picture of a large 1000 Ryo note, with almost near perfect accuracy on all the symbols and designs. And on the both sides were the face portrait of Kakuzu. Impressed by this Kakuzu gave Kiara a coin and told her if she could do what he does. He showed to Kiara as he flipped the coin between his fingers._

Orochimaru was the person Kiara does not see much. Most of the Akatsuki members did not prefer him looking after Kiara. But whenever he got a chance he would smile wickedly at Kiara. He would often extend his tongue and give her a lick in the cheeks making Kiara feel a bit creepy.

One day Orochimaru gave a present to Kiara. When she opened the box, it was a snake that was wrapped inside. Orochimaru thought the snake would be enough to scare Kiara off, but Kiara coolly took the snake and cuddled it.

He watched with amusement as Kiara took care of the snake, tenderly touching its head. He expected the snake to bite her but realized that the snake is not feeling threatened by her actions and it was actually quite the contrary, the snake took a liking to her.

Impressed by Kiara's guts as well as her tender treatment of one of his pets, Orochimaru took his time and explained Kiara the various aspects that make snakes such effective and deadly predators.

Sasori had one funny incident with Kiara. Since his face was almost covered Kiara could not get a proper look for her portrait. But Kiara found out another way to impress Sasori. When Sasori came to her room to look after her he noticed her bed was empty.

_Wait! Sasori realized that he was not the one that opened the door, someone else did it. He looked around and saw a puppet of a small girl standing near to the door._

**_{ Where did this puppet come from..? }_**

**_{ Well, this is strange…}_**

**_Sasori watched carefully as the puppet walked towards the door, closing it. Its movements were similar to his puppets. Slowly the puppet walked towards the bed. Its movements were like robotic in action. Always pausing half a second before the next movement._**

**_Slowly the puppet sat on the bed. _**

**_" SURPRISE…SASSU SENPAI!" Kiara said as she removed the mask._**

**_Sasori watched in amusement as Kiara broke into laughter. _**

**_"Bet Sassu senpai thought I was a puppet…right..!"_**

**_Sasori was impressed by how she managed to act like a real puppet. So as a gift he made her a small puppet that had threads attached to it which Kiara can control from long distance._**

Ever since her time of arrival, the entire environment of the Akatsuki hideout had changed. Members were looking happier. After every mission, most of the members checked on the health of Kiara. They all started considering her as a part of their family. She was someone who made that entire dull and boring place a little cheerful with her pranks, jokes and most of all…her smile.

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout:**

**Peins Room:**

**Time:11.14 pm**

"Konan…what's her status" Said a pair of Rinnegan eyes.

" It's really good, pein. She is making recovery at a rate faster than I expected"

"Can she walk ?"

"Yes..It could take another 2-3 days for her to fully recover"

"Then, I guess within the next 3 days, it will start"

"Pein, is it necessary? Till now she has not caused any trouble, do you really believe she is a spy?"

"Till now…yes…but that is not the answer for tomorrow. I want to see…_who she really is?"_

The eyes looked at the other two members in that room. It was Itachi and Kisame.

"You know what to do…" the eyes said.

" It is time Kiara….It is time you faced….

**_YOUR TEST FOR BECOMING THE PART OF AKATSUKI FAMILY!_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chap 6:0 Prequel to Kiara's First Test

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**HI guys hope you enjoyed the last part of the fifth chapter….!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO WRITE A REVIEW…! MY DEAR READERS if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… if you hate my story also please feel free to give a review about the bad points…I welcome criticism...**

**As it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…**

**Also I Thank for all the people who have given their valuable suggestions and ideas through the reviews that were posted! THANK YOU SO MUCH…! **

**IT is your support and encouragement that makes this story grow and makes me as a writer get more and more involved with the story and write more. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

**_Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: _**

**_NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind._**

**NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

**_NEW! NB: _**

**_In certain other areas a title called Ninja Motion is there._**

**_ This is just the slow motion that happens when the Ninja is in a battle or like that. Ninja motion is a technical term that I use to express some things in this story in pure cinematic view. Whenever Ninja motion appears the story shifts not in Kiara or any other characters point of view but to a random screen camera. So just like in a cinema I get to explain the scene in various 'Camera' Angles! THIS IS EXPRESSED BY THE SYMBOL [[ ]]._**

* * *

**STORY SO FAR:**

**A lonely and helpless girl ends up in the base of the Akatsuki only to find out that the members are not reluctant to give her a temporary refuge. However due to Konan's efforts the young girl is taken care by all the members. They name the little girl KIARA. Kiara is well on her way to recovery.**

**Today as instructed by Pein, Kiara is facing her first test to see whether if she really can be a part of Akatsuki and to find out more about who Kiara really is and what are her intentions. Whether she is a skilled Ninja who has fooled Akatsuki all this time, or a little girl with with a darker past than them. What are her powers? What can she do?...**

**CHAPTER 6**

**KIARA'S FIRST TEST…FOR BECOMING A PART OF AKATSUKI**

**Prequel:**

**Peins Room:**

**«««Fast Rewind:**

**24 hours since Kiara has been Rescued from the storm by Konan**

**Time: 2.45 am**

A pair of Rinnegan eyes watched the fire burning. The eye's looked around to see few of the members of Akatsuki standing near the table, waiting for their leader to speak. Finally the eyes broke the silence.

"What's her condition..?"

"Bad…really bad, she has very less chance of making it out, and even if she did she could be having serious problems…" Deidara.

"Severe fever, and also she has been coughing up blood like anything, I suspect it is severe chest pain…" Deidara added.

"You were the one to see her right"

"Yes, I was on my way to close the entrance boulder while I saw a dark figure standing near the entrance, I thought it was an enemy but suddenly realized the figure is too small for a normal ninja, and I was right, it was Kiara"

"And how do you explain her arrival" The rinnegan eyes asked Deidara.

"According to what she told, and I believe it could be somewhat true, she saw my summoned clay bird in the sky and slowly followed it. I usually do not fly my bird so low but it was raining heavily so I did not want me or Sasori to get wet that much, so it is possible"

"And I am to believe that either you or Sasori did not detect her presence at all…not even when she managed to get near the entrance of Akatsuki"

"No..That is the most puzzling part, as even if a skilled ninja decides to enter near our territory we would have immediately sensed his _Chakra_. Our shield acts in such a way that if a person is using stealth tactics it would immediately sense.

And for any normal person who do manage to reach here out of sheer luck, We ALL would detected him" Said Deidara.

"So, she managed to do the impossible, am I right?" Said the rinnegan eyes again

"Well it would appear so, or maybe it's just out of sheer luck" Said Sasori.

**_"Which brings to the next important question? Who is she? Where is she from, What is her past and What is her present purpose?"_**

"She really has not revealed much, It seems she has had this Amnesia problem for some time, so as of now she does not remember anything, not even her name?" Said Sasori.

"So in the near future there is a chance for her memory to come back right?" said the Rinnegan eyes.

"Possibly, or though I would not bet only on it, the chances of her getting her memory back just like that is very less, I would say that maybe a **_traumatic experience caused her to lose her memory, the same traumatic experience can be used to bring it back…" _**_Said Sasori._

"Do, you think she can stay…I me-mean Konan almost came to fighting you while defending her?" asked Deidara.

The Rinnegan eyes looked at the fire again. After a few minutes they answered.

**_"I do not make exceptions, I do not risk the safety of my members, and I do not and will not allow her to have a free ride her..._**

**_….Unless she proves herself worthy, and earns her right to be called a part of this organization._**

" But-But she is just a little girl, how are you going to know whether she is worthy—**_oh no…you are thinking of testing her_**?" Sasori said with a little shock.

"That's where you are wrong Sasori, as it appears that is exactly what I am going to do"

The Rinnegan eyes looked at the other two members who had not spoken even a single word for the whole time. _Itachi and Kisame._

The Rinnegan eyes looked at them.

"When the time comes, You will make her go through the _Test _that would determine her future in this organization…Deidara and Sasori will help you."

**_"Aren't we pushing her to a limit that even she may not have imagined…it could prove fatal…" Itachi spoke._**

**_"Sometimes you need to go beyond your limits…to know who you really are inside, It's the only way to know who is Kiara…"_**

"No pain…No gain…hahaha" Kisame laughed.

"Meeting Dismissed"

The members slowly left the room.

* * *

The Rinnegan eyes slowly looked the burning fire. Something slowly emerged from the ground behind him. It looked like a gigantic Venus fly trap extensions covering someone's head and upper body. Slowly the flaps opened revealing a person who looked like he is two shades of color. White and Dark.

"I want you to track them, report everything that happens there and report to me first…" the Rinnegan eyes said.

"Is it really worth it for all this trouble, I mean what do you want to see out of this test anyway, she may not even a basic ninja skills?" Said the white half.

**_"It's not the skills, ability or talent that I am looking for, they can develop, trained and mastered. What I want is what that matters to me the most and for Akatsuki….._**

**_How much LOYAL is she really towards Akatsuki….?_**

"Will do…" said the black half.

"Sounds okay to me" said the white.

Slowly the person disappeared to the ground just like he came. Then Rinnegan eyes continued to look towards the fire which was now fainting and there was a very dark yellow color light in the room. The words continued to echo in the mind of the Rinnegan.

**_How much LOYAL is she really towards Akatsuki….?_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for this late update as couple of assignments combined with the test really took me a while to finish. I apologize for the delay.**

** AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I AM GOING TO POST THE PART I AND II OF THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT ANY DELAY!**

**PLEASE PLEASE VIEWERS PLEASE DO WRITE ME A REVIEW! **

**THIS IS ONE OF THE IMPORTANT CHAPTERS THAT ACUTALLY IS THE BEGINNING OF KIARA AS A PART OF AKATSUKI**

**YOUR REVIEWS HELPS ME TO TAKE THIS STORY FORWARD! THANK YOU!**


	10. Chap 6:1 Kiara First Test by Akatsuki

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**HI guys hope you enjoyed the last part of the fifth chapter….!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO WRITE A REVIEW…! MY DEAR READERS if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… if you hate my story also please feel free to give a review about the bad points…I welcome criticism...**

**As it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…**

**Also I Thank for all the people who have given their valuable suggestions and ideas through the reviews that were posted! THANK YOU SO MUCH…! **

**IT is your support and encouragement that makes this story grow and makes me as a writer get more and more involved with the story and write more. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

**_Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: _**

**_1. NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind._**

**2. NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

**_3. NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! _**

**_In certain other areas a title called Ninja Motion is there._**

**_ This is just the slow motion that happens when the Ninja is in a battle or like that. Ninja motion is a technical term that I use to express some things in this story in pure cinematic view. Whenever Ninja motion appears the story shifts not in Kiara or any other characters point of view but to a random screen camera. So just like in a cinema I get to explain the scene in various 'Camera' Angles! THIS IS EXPRESSED BY THE SYMBOL [[ ]]._**

* * *

**STORY SO FAR:**

**A lonely and helpless girl ends up in the base of the Akatsuki only to find out that the members are not reluctant to give her a temporary refuge. However due to Konan's efforts the young girl is taken care by all the members. They name the little girl KIARA. Kiara is well on her way to recovery.**

**Today as instructed by Pein, Kiara is facing her first test to see whether if she really can be a part of Akatsuki and to find out more about who Kiara really is and what are her intentions. Whether she is a skilled Ninja who has fooled Akatsuki all this time, or a little girl with with a darker past than them. What are her powers? What can she do?...**

**CHAPTER 6**

**KIARA'S FIRST TEST…FOR BECOMING A PART OF AKATSUKI**

**PART I**

It has been over a month since Akatsuki found Kiara. She has made rapid progress by the month end. She had healed over a large portion of her injuries suffered. No one would have thought that by one month almost all her injuries would be healed. Earlier Kiara could not even get up on her own. Both her hands were like numb and she always had to take assistance to even get up from her bed.

But now she is able to walk on her own. She slowly walks a lot in her own room. But sometimes she has made a quick visit to the Akatsuki main hall. At that time Orochimaru, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara was there talking about the news from the ninja world. As soon as Tobi saw Kiara he clapped his hands making Kiara blush deeply and she quickly ran towards her room.

Tobi often chased Kiara pretending he is going to catch her but Kiara would be too fast for him as she is able to get under things like table and chair very quickly. When Tobi would do the same he often found himself being stuck and often had to be rescued by other Akatsuki members.

Kiara had visited many other rooms in the Akatsuki Hideout like the Kitchen where she found Konan to be cooking. Konan slowly took her in her arms and gave a small kiss to her. For the rest of the time she watched Konan make the dishes for the Akatsuki. She also visited Hidans room but unfortunately Hidan was there reading some Jashin book. When she called his name Hidan immediately got angry and without even thinking for a second threw the book he was reading at her. Only to realize that it was a Jashin book. Poor Hidan had to spend the rest of the day praying and apologizing to Jashin lord for his behavior.

Kiara visited Itachi's room when he was busy reading the mission details. However he took Kiara in her lap and slowly continued reading the book. Kiara soon fell asleep, but instead of taking her to the room Itachi slowly put her on his bed and covered her with a blanket. But unfortunately Kisame appeared some time later and unaware of this fact, he just tossed his 'Samehada' to Itachi's bed which landed right on Kiara making her cry at the top of her lungs. It took half an hour of apologies and a promise to buy a whole box of candies only did Kiara stop crying.

**Akatsuki Hideout:**

**Main Room:**

**Time:8.30 am**

Everyone in the main hall was enjoying the meal. This breakfast was however very special for one person who was sitting between the seats of Deidara and Sasori. It was Kiara. This was the first time she was having breakfast with the rest of the Akatsuki unlike having the breakfast given to her in the bed. She was also very happy. Deidara played a small prank as he pinched her head and pretended to eat the food. Kiara looked around and doubted Sasori who just looked at her back with the same expression as she looked at him.

The only person that was not happy but was worried to the core was Konan but she was trying her level best to hide it. She barely ate any food and quickly retreated to the kitchen. Konan remembered the conversation she had with Itachi and Kisame earlier.

"So it's a simple test, or what?" Konan asked Itachi

"Sorry Konan, we cannot tell you, Peins instructions" Said Kisame

"But th-there has to be a purpose righ-right…? I mean why would he test her anyway?"

"There is- Its more like to find who she really is…" said Itachi

"B-But she has an Amnesia condition…!She barely remembers anything about her past? What good will a test do?"

"This test is also designed to see whether she is loyal to Akatsuki" said Itachi

"Loyalty, she is barely 8 years old, What loyalty would pein expect-"

Konan slowly looked down as this was something she promised pein that she would not interfear. This was the price she had to pay when the bargained with pein for letting Kiara stay that day.

**_"Itachi…promise me you will be kind to her…." Konan said as her eyes filled with tears._**

**_"I will try my level best….Konan" Itachi said._**

**_"I won't-" Kisame tried to say but was quickly stopped by Itachi who glared at him._**

After the breakfast Kiara had another good news waiting for her. Deidara and Sasori was taking her for a walk near the Akatsuki grounds. Kiara was so happy as this was the first time she had actually stepped out of the Akatsuki Hideout ever since she came here. Kiara quickly went to her room to get dressed. Konan helped her to get dressed.

**_"Is mama..okay…" Kiara asked_**

**_"Wha- no…I mean mama's fine sweetie, why do you ask?" Konan said in surprise._**

**_"Why is mama's eyes so filled up with tears…?" Kiara asked innocently._**

**_"No…mam-mama's not cy-crying sweetie….some dust had got into mama's eyes…." Konan said trying her best to suppress her feelings._**

**_"Are you sure mama…"_**

**_"I'm fine sweetie, now hurry …"_**

Konan quickly helped Kiara dress up. Deidara and Sasori was waiting for Kiara in the entrance. Kiara quickly took a moment to say goodbye to all the rest of the Akatsuki members. Hidan just gave a smirk as Kiara said to him goodbye. **{ You really don't know…maybe it is goodbye for ever } Hidan**. Kakuzu slowly gave her a hug. Orochimaru as usual gave her a long lick in her cheek. Tobi shook her hands and finally Itachi and Kisame told her not to worry about anything.

Deidara quickly summoned his bird and all three of them got on it. Within seconds they flew off. Kiara waved to Konan as she flew away. Konan looked at that bird till it had disappeared in the sky. She was silently standing in the entrance with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Konan, we ought to be heading too…" said Itachi as he stood next to Kisame.

"Do what you got to do…just spare her life if possible…." Konan said softly

"There won't be anything of that sort, Konan"

Konan nodded her head and within seconds Itachi and Kisame disappeared…..

**_"Come back properly my sweetie…." Konan closed her eyes and prayed. Her tears running down like a small stream._**

* * *

**Akatsuki Forest Grounds:**

**Time: 9.20 am**

Kiara was enjoying every moment and every second of the ride. It was the first time she was out of the Akatsuki hideout and had not seen the beauty and serenity of the real world outside the hideout. It was the first time she realized how beautiful the world outside really is.

Deidara hugged Kiara tightly just to make sure that she does not fall down.

**"Look Deidara senpai…what a nice forest…see see those little bunnies running…they are so cute…" Kiara pointed her finger down with excitement.**

"I want to touch them…can I Deidara senpai…pretty please…please…"

Deidara gave out a small smile as he slowly lowered the bird.

Slowly Kiara, Deidara and Sasori got down. Kiara was so amazed to see the nature around her. The grass, the clean blue sky, the beautiful while clouds. Deidara watched as Kiara spread her arms and chased around the little bunnies.

It was the a long time since Kiara had this sort of fun. She was too happy.

"Come Sassu senpai…" Kiara grabbed the arms of Sasori and made him run along with her.

"Kiara…wait…I cannot run like tha-"

Sasori tried to explain but failed miserably as Kiara was holding him and running.

Kiara spend some time playing with the butterflies and chasing the bunnies. Deidara checked the time. It was almost time for the test to begin.

"Okay…Kiara…we need to head back…sweetie…"

Kiara was chasing after a bunny when she heard it. "Awww…so soon….Deida senpai..can't we stand a little longer…please…"

"Sweetie, I know you are too much exited being outside, but we cannot go out and enjoy like this for a long time, we will come back later, right" said Deidara.

"Oh…Okay….I guess…" Kiara said with a sad face looking down.

Slowly Deidara started to summon his giant bird.

"Deidara, we need to get back soon, I think we have already overstayed, I think it is.-"

Sasori stopped as he sensed something. Suddenly a voice came from the tall bushes that were some distance ahead of them.

**_"I think not….."_**

**_Deidara and Sasori watched in horror as a figure appeared from the bushes. How could they not have sensed him? was he there watching them all this time?_**

**_Slowly the figure became more clear. It was a fair skinned tall shinobi. He had spiky white hair hair with dark eyes. One of his eye had a distinctive scar running down with a red color. Most of the his face was covered except for his eye and forehead. He head the head band of a hidden village._**

**_"It's the copy cat…" Said Sasori with a shock._**

**_"How did…he alone-?"_**

**_"No he is not…" said another voice and a figure appeared right next to the ninja who came earlier._**

**_He was as tall as the one before. He had brown eyes, with short black spiky hair and also had a beard. He was having a burning cigarette in his mouth. They were looking at them particularly at Kiara._**

**_"He's from the sarutobi….and judging by that symbol he is a member of the twelve guardian ninja…"_**

**_Kiara too watched in shock as well as fear as both of her senpai's were looking at these strangers with an expression of anger she had never seen before._**

* * *

**_"Deida..senpai…we-we should go…let-lets go…" Kiara said trembling._**

However Deidara was not listening as he was watching them with both of his palm mouths licking continuously. Sasori slowly had drawn his long steel tail and was slowly moving it giving the strangers the clear signal that they mean serious business.

"We don't want any trouble…but mess with us…you will pay it with your life…" Deidara gave a clear warning to the ninja's.

Kiara watched with fear spreading like a poison all over her body. This was the first time she was seeing a stranger and to make the matters worse a fight could start any second between her senpai's and these strangers.

**_"We are from the Village Hidden from the Leaves, and our purpose is to capture or exterminate Akatsuki and anyone associated with it…My name is Kakashi Hatake and my partner Asuma Sarutobi" The tall ninja spoke._**

**_"Like you said, we don't want any trouble, surrender now and your lives will be spared…" Said the ninja smoking the cigarette._**

Sasori made his tail do a swipe in the air. Drops of poison fell all over the ground, some even in the clothing of those ninja's.

"Well, I guess that's a NO…!" Said Kakashi.

Deidara stepped forward. He said as he broke his knuckles.

"Sasori, take care of Kiara…I'll handle these idiots—"

Deidara was interrupted by Kiara who now pleaded to Deidara.

**_"Deida senpai…please…please senpai…let's just run away…I'm so scared…please use that smoke kind of technique that will help us get to the base….Sassu senpai tell Deida senpai to stop this…I will never come out of that hide out…I promise….can we just go…senpai, well tell Itachi sen-"_**

**_"SHUT UP KIARA…..!"_**

**_Kiara's blood froze as Deidara just shouted at her with a ferocious voice. She shook with fear._**

Sasori stood in front of Kiara.

"You just made a big mistake assholes…now I'm gonna show you what its like to mess with an Akatsuki…"

**"****_Deidara senpai…noooo!" Kiara shouted._**

**_[[_****_Deidara rushes towards the ninja. He tries to kick Kakashi but kakashi doges the attack. Asuma tries to strike him with his weapon, Deidara evades the attack. Kakashi throws a punch to the face of Deidara but Deidara blocks it with his hand…Asuma uses his weapon to strike Deidara in his chest, Deidara moves quickly and the weapon tears a portion of his left hand cloth.]]_**

**_[[ Deidara moves quickly to a safe distance between both of them. He now has Kakashi and Asuma facing him in opposite directions. For a moment they stare at each other. ]]_**

**_[[ Kiara continues to plead Deidara with her tears running down her face. Sasori holds her tight with her puppet arm.]]_**

**_"You fools really don't know who you are dealing with" Shouted Deidara. "I am going to show you what the meaning of art really is…"_**

**_Asuma rushes towards Deidara. Deidara raises both of his arms with his palm mouths more excited than ever._**

**_" NOW I WILL SHOW YOU….ART IS A BLAS— "_**

**_Deidara looked in horror as he found nothing in the place where he usually put his clay bags._**

**_{ Oh…No…SHIT…SHIT…SHIT! I forgot to take my clay….OH NO…OH CRAP…! }_**

**_Deidara watched as Asuma was almost ready to impale him with his weapon. _**

**_{ Okay…still I can dodge them…just need to get to Sasori…I will let him take over…yeah that's it…just need to get out of here… }_**

**_Deidara caught Asuma's weapon with both his hands. He was amazed by the strength Asuma was putting._**

**_"Sorry suckers…It's time out for me…Sasori you nex—"_**

**_[[ Deidara's eyes open wide with fear, as Kakashi stands right behind him…There was a unusual blue and white color coming from his right hand, it almost looked like a lightning… ]]_**

**_"DEIDARA WATCH OUT…HE GOING TO USE THE CHIDORI…GET OUT OF THERE.." Sasori shouted._**

**_Kiara screamed to Sasori to let her go. She even bit his puppet part arm, scratching and clawing._**

**_{ Oh…No…NO NO NO…Can't move….too strong….HAVE TO MOVE….I CAN'T…I—"_**

**_[[ The entire background goes black for a moment, Deidara's eyes are seen next….They were shaking…slowly a trickle of blood flows from the forehead of Deidara…the camera moves down…a hand with the lightning still flashing emerges from the chest of Deidara…blood spurts like little fountains from Deidara's chest ]]_**

**_{ I don't…believe it….I…Die… } Deidara._**

**_" Sa—ori…..get…iara…..to….safe…." Deidara muttered as he collapsed to the ground in the pool of his own blood. For a moment Deidara just stayed still, but next he gathered all the energy that he left…he slowly turned towards Kiara._**

**_He slowly raises one of his hands..as if he was trying to reach to her._**

**_"I-m….s-ry….swe—ty…..I'm so s-ry…..I coul-nt-pro-tc…."_**

**_With that last words Deidara fell hard on the ground for the last time. His eyes slowly closed seeing Kiara screaming with tears flowing out of her eyes. Slowly his vision faded….and darkness spread all over._**

* * *

**_" DEIDA SENPAAAIIIII…..! NOOOOOO!..."_**

**_Kiara screamed at the top of her voice. She could not believe it. Her Deida senpai was gone. He was gone….He died…He died protecting her….Her senpai...the first Akatsuki she met…is gone…_**

**_{He's gone…Kiara….He died….He died for you…. }_**

**_{No…He's not…He'll come back…he will come back….he is just faking it….Deida can't die… }_**

**_{You will never see him…again…ever… }_**

**_{ I will...I will see him…He's not gone…He will come back…He will….}_**

**_{ He will be just a memory….Deida senpai will only exist as a memory within you… }_**

**_Kiara felt as if her chest exploding with sadness. Tears fell from her eyes like small streams…._**

**_She looked as Sasori who could even move a muscle as he witnessed the death of his partner. _**

**_{ Deidara…what have you done…how could you be so careless…YOU FOOL…. }_**

**_Kiara felt the puppet arm loosen the grip. She looked at the other two ninjas who has now giving a high five to themselves. " one down…one to go…"_**

**_Kiara entire face changed with anger and sadness that was inside her. She made herself free from the puppet arm of Sasori and raced towards the two ninja._**

**_" I…M GOINT TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DEIDA….!"_**

**_Kiara screamed with a ferocious sound as she ran towards Kakashi._**

**_It took a split second for Sasori to realize that Kiara had broken from his grip. He now watched in horror as she ran towards the two ninja to attack them._**

**_Unable to decide on what to do next. Sasori extended his tail and struck Kiara from its side. Kiara took the full blow from the steel tail and fell some distance short of Kakashi. Sasori ensured that the tail did not pierce her in any way._**

**_Quickly Sasori teleported himself near Kiara. Kiara was already slowly crawling towards Kakshi. She spat a mouthful of blood on the ground._**

**_" KIARA….YOU STUPID GIRL…I ALMOST KILLED YOU….!" Sasori gave a hard slap to her face and shouted at her._**

**_Unfazed by this Kiara stared at Sasori without even flinching. " THEY KILLED MY DEIDA….HE'S GONE SASSU SENPAI….I WILL NEVER EVER SEE HIM AGAIN…MY DEIDA….HE DIED FOR ME…!"_**

**_Kiara said as blood and tears trickled from all over her face making it hard to distinguish._**

**_"Stay down..Kiara…."_**

* * *

[[ Sasori rushed with full force towards Kakashi. He tried to impale Kakashi with his tail but Kakashi was too fast, Asuma tried to smash his tail from behind but Sasori managed to give Asuma a blow with the side of his tail, Asuma's headband got torn narrowly missing his head. Sasori used his many puppet parts to attack Kakashi. Poison drops fly everywhere ]]

Kiara watches as Sasori fights off with the two skilled ninja's. He is having hard time keeping up. Both of them were too skilled for him. Kiara slowly crawls towards Deidara who was now reachable distance away from her.

**_"DEIDA…I'M COMING….DON'T DIE…DON'T LEAVE KIARA…" Kiara muttered as she slowly crawled with her blood flowing from her head._**

**{ This is beyond my reach, I could take one on one, but not with two guys, one attacks me and one blocks whatever attack I throw at him…Can't keep up like this forever… } Sasori**

**[[ ****_Kiara has reached near Deidara's body. She slowly hugs him, crying even more harder. She pleads to Deidara to open his eyes. She wipes the blood that was flowing from his forehead. ]]_**

**_"MY DEIDA SENPAI…OPEN YOUR EYES…PLEASE SENPAI...DON'T GO….DON'T LEAVE KIARA….DEIDA SENPAI PROMISED ME RIGHT…YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME…._**

**_…KIARA WILL NEVER EVER TALK TO DEIDA SENPAI…SENPAI BROKE HIS PROMISE…DEIDA SENPAI…OPEN YOUR EYES….PLEASE…IT'S ME KIARA…_**

**_Kiara slowly takes Deidara's both hands and slowly places it on her cheeks. Her tears fall to Deidara's closed eyelids. She cries even harder rubbing her face over Deidara's arms._**

Sasori was losing it. He could no longer keep with both of them. He was now thinking of an alternate plan of escape. Someone had to report this to the base.

**"Asuma, his left centre is his WEAK SPOT, the only living thing inside him, hit it..he will down instantly.." Shouted Kakshi.**

**{ Impossible, how could they know my weak spot! This is now beyond my reach, got to retreat, NOW! }**

As if reading the mind of Sasori Kakashi and Asuma trapped Sasori between them. " Going somewhere, sorry but its over for you..!" Said Kakashi as Asuma pounced on Sasori with his weapon ready to pierce Sasori's central part.

Sasori seeing his own death before his own eyes, quickly releases a shower of poison needles all over. Many of them hit Kakashi and Asuma. Few of them hit Kiara's back as she tried to cover as much as Deidara as possible using her own body as a shield.

"Just like I expected, you see it does not matter what you do, we have taken antidotes for your poison…" said Kakashi.

* * *

**Unable to see any way out Sasori finally made the choice that was almost impossible to make. He extended his tail to its full length and grabbed the little girl who had now collapsed on top his dead partner.**

**_Kakashi and Asuma watched in Horror as Sasori wrapped his steel tail around her completely as if he wanted to crush her alive_**

**_"Let me go…or I swear I WILL CRUSH THIS GIRL TO LITTLE PIECES! I MEAN IT…!"_**

**_Kakashi and Asuma watched as the tail wrapped around Kiara even more harder. They could see she was suffocating without getting air. _**

**_"NOW….LET ME GO NOW! I WILL KILL HER! I MEAN IT…"_**

**_"You wouldn't do that…she is one yours, we saw her rushing towards Deidara and crying like anything…you are just foolin—!"_**

**_Kakashi stopped the second he saw Sasori's eyes get made with anger. Kakashi could hear a tiny scream escape from the mouth of the little girl as the he saw the steel wrapping around her more tightly than ever almost crushing her. Kiara vomited another mouthful of blood on the steel tail._**

**_"Last chance, fancy pants….Next move she dies!" Sasori Shouted!_**

**_Immediately Kakashi and Asuma stooped on their knees with both hands down. _**

**_"Shit…this monster is truly heartless" muttered Kakashi._**

**_"Good…now stay there…any funny moves and I will kill—[[ A paper bomb approaches Sasori from the bushes straight to his eye ]] IDIOTS…!"_**

**_BOOM…an explosion engulfs Sasori completely making him loose the grip on his tail and Kiara falls to the ground hard._**

**_Sasori quickly get's up, " I WARNED YOU…!_**

**_With eyes blind with rage Sasori pounced on top of Kiara with his steel tail pointing right at her heart._**

**_"SORRY KIARA, NO OTHER WAY, YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND THEY WILL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE TO RESCUE YOU…"_**

**_Kiara slowly looks at Sasori. She slowly extends her hand and slowly touches his face. Sasori could believe as a small sad smile appears in her face….Neither could he believe the words she spoke next_**

**_"I-TS…OKE…SAS-SU…ENPAI…I WAN-TED…TO GO…WIT…DEI…DA…ENPAI…PL-PLEAS…FOR-GV…ME…SAS- ENPAI…SAY SOR-RY TO MA-MMA, KIA-RA AL-WAY'S….LOVD…MA-MMA MORE THA…NYTHING…"_**

**_[[ Seeing Kakashi and Asuma closing in Sasori released his tail with full force towards Kiara's .Kiara closed her eyes, waiting for her death…_**

**_The background goes black again, Kiara's eyes slowly open, and she could see the tail had just stopped inches before her eyes. _**

**_Sasori just shook his head. "sorry Kiara…cant….I just can't…I Just…CAA—"_**

**_"NOOOO SASSSU SENPAI…..!"_**

**_Kiara screamed as she watched the next second a weapon pierced through the chest of Sasori. The next moment his entire body broke down and his HEAD fell away from his body near Kiara._**

Asuma had pierced his weapon through the centre of the main weak spot of Sasori. Kakashi used his hands to cut his head off from his body.

"There…Finished….! That's two out of two" Asuma said.

**_Kiara watched with sheer horror as both of her senpai's have left this world. She slowly looked at the head of Sasori. Wait! Slowly Sasori's head was moving….He is not dead!_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for this late update as couple of assignments combined with the test REALLY TOOK ME A WHILE TO FINISH. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY.**

** AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I AM GOING TO POST THE PART TWO OF THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT ANY DELAY!**

**PLEASE PLEASE VIEWERS PLEASE DO WRITE ME A REVIEW! **

**THIS IS ONE OF THE IMPORTANT CHAPTERS THAT ACUTALLY IS THE BEGINNING OF KIARA AS A PART OF AKATSUKI**

**YOUR REVIEWS HELPS ME TO TAKE THIS STORY FORWARD! THANK YOU!**


	11. Chap 6:2 The Awakening

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**HI guys hope you enjoyed the last part of the fifth chapter….!**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! DO WRITE A REVIEW…! MY DEAR READERS if you find my story interesting and if you have enjoyed… if you hate my story also please feel free to give a review about the bad points…I welcome criticism...**

**As it really helps me to go forward with the novel. Also please do follow and mark favorite. Reviews really do encourage me a lot and point out on my mistakes. So please…**

**Also I Thank for all the people who have given their valuable suggestions and ideas through the reviews that were posted! THANK YOU SO MUCH…! **

**IT is your support and encouragement that makes this story grow and makes me as a writer get more and more involved with the story and write more. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!**

**_Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: _**

**_1. NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind._**

**2. NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

**_3. NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! _**

**_In certain other areas a title called Ninja Motion is there._**

**_ This is just the slow motion that happens when the Ninja is in a battle or like that. Ninja motion is a technical term that I use to express some things in this story in pure cinematic view. Whenever Ninja motion appears the story shifts not in Kiara or any other characters point of view but to a random screen camera. So just like in a cinema I get to explain the scene in various 'Camera' Angles! THIS IS EXPRESSED BY THE SYMBOL [[ ]]._**

* * *

**STORY SO FAR:**

**A lonely and helpless girl ends up in the base of the Akatsuki only to find out that the members are not reluctant to give her a temporary refuge. However due to Konan's efforts the young girl is taken care by all the members. They name the little girl KIARA. Kiara is well on her way to recovery.**

**Today as instructed by Pein, Kiara is facing her first test to see whether if she really can be a part of Akatsuki and to find out more about who Kiara really is and what her intentions are. Whether she is a skilled Ninja who has fooled Akatsuki all this time, or a little girl with a darker past than them. What are her powers? What can she do?**

**CHAPTER 6**

**KIARA'S FIRST TEST…FOR BECOMING A PART OF AKATSUKI**

**…THE AWAKENING….**

**PART II**

Kiara watched in horror as her senpai's head slowly rolled towards her and stopping just a few feet from her. She watched with tears still flowing out of her eyes. But Sasori's head slowly turned towards her. It would appear that he was in his final moments of his life.

**_"I'm…so-sorry Kiara…sorry what I have done…I should have never...ever used you…for-give senpai…for that…"_**

**_"I told Sassu senpai…I told you…senpai… don't worry about me…Senpai…!"_**

**_Kiara said as tears fell from her eyes._**

**_"I couldn't Kiara…you deserve to live…more than any of us…" Said Sasori in a faint voice._**

**_"Sassu senpai…you can't leave me…Come back...senpai…Kiara cannot take if Sasu senpai goes too…come back…senpai…"_**

**_"I am sorry Kiara…I am sorry to leave you…I have to go…_**

**_…will you remember you Sassu senpai…when you get older…?" Sasori asked faintly_**

**_Kiara nodded her head as she could not speak from the pain in her throat._**

**_"Be a good girl…lea-ve…Akat-suki….we—are criminal-ls…you will be hunt-ed for your life if you con-tinue to live wi-th us…_**

**_"Go some-where…live your life…Ki-ara…for-ge.t…abt us…"_**

**_Slowly Sasori's breathing increased. He managed to say a last sentence gathering all his strength._**

**_"Good-bye…my…barbie…."_**

**_With those last words, Sasori's head slowly tilted to one side. His head was now perfectly still with Deidara's blood slowly trickling from his cheek. The puppet master of Akatsuki was no more._**

**_Kiara unable to even react to the truth that both of her Senpai's had left this world just remained there shaking with tears trickling down her chin slowly falling to the ground that was wet with the blood._**

Kakashi was now checking the corpse of Deidara for valuable information or items. Asuma slowly went near Kiara who was now looking at the lifeless head of her senpai.

"They are not who you think, little girl. They belong to one of the most dangerous and cruel organizations of this ninja world. its sheer luck that steel tail stopped before we got to him, otherwise he would have killed you…"

But unaware to Asuma Kiara was not listening as she was not able to react to the situation before her. A couple of hours ago she was one of the happiest girls, and now…she had nothing….

Asuma continued "_I know this is shock to you, but they were actually using you. With you being there in the team, they could use a human hostage at any time they want and get out of situations with ease. To make matters worse for the enemies you are child and girl, Ninja code does not allow warriors to hurt children, especially girl child._

_" You may be scared thinking that what would happen next, will rest of the Akatsuki members come and hunt you too…there is no need to worry…each of the dead Akatsuki members have a bounty on them for over 10 million Ryo. Since you helped us in your mission you will receive a million each."_

_"You can come to Konoha, and start a new life over there. Don't worry it is an extremely protected area and we have many masters who are even more powerful than you're so called sensei's…"_

Asuma slowly went near the head of Sasori that was lying at some distance form Kiara.

**_"So just forget about these bastards…!"_**

* * *

**Saying that Asuma stepped on the head of Sasori crushing his head completely. There was a small burst from the head as many pieces of puppet parts along with some blood scattered. Some parts fell on the face of Kiara as well as small drop of blood landed right next to her eye.**

Asuma unfazed by this heard Kakashi calling him and instantly went to Kakashi.

**_Kiara looked at the broken pieces of puppet parts that once were the head of her Sassu senpai. She looked at the corpse of Deidara who had his eyes closed with blood still flowing from his chest._**

**_Both of her senpai's…gone…never…ever…to return…she will never see them again…they will exist only as a memory…they wanted her to live…even at the cost of their lives…._**

**_{ Sasori senpai... you loved me…_**

**_you cared for me…_**

**_you gave your life to protect me…._**

**_And everybody ridiculed you as just a puppet…._**

**_I LET YOU DIE…I LET DEIDA DIE…._**

**_You wanted me to be happy…_**

**_You wanted me to live a good life…_**

**_You wanted to to forget everything… and forgive you for using me…_**

**_STILL I L ET YOU DIE…_**

**_YOU WERE MY WORLD…MY SENPAI'S MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME…._**

**_YET I LET YOU DIE…._**

**_YOU LOVED ME….YOU CARED FOR ME….YOU EVEN DIED FOR ME…._**

**_I CAN'T DO THAT…._**

**_I WON'T LET YOUR DEATHS GO IN VAIN…._**

**_I WONT WATCH ANYMORE…._**

**_….I_**

**_…..I FEEL IT…._**

**_…I FEEL IT SLIPPING…_**

**_[[ The entire background goes black and only kiara is visible. ]]_**

**_[[ A sudden red line appears behind kiara's head….]]_**

**_[[ Suddenly the line just expands filling the screen with blood red color...a chain of strange demonic symbols appear within the red color… ]]_**

**_[[ Slowly kiara's teeth changes….they became lengthier and pointed…]]_**

**_[[ Her fingers start to grow in length…and her nails grew to even sharper ]]_**

**_[[ The hair of Kiara slowly rises up….]]_**

**_Suddenly sensing something strange Kakashi turns his head towards Kiara._**

**_"Wait…DID HER CHAKRA JUST SKYROCKET..?"_**

**_[[ The camera zooms out from the eyes of Kiara, with tears still trickling down along with blood from her cheeks…her entire facial expression has changed, it has become more aggressive than anything…was gritting her teeth that now resembled a monster….]]_**

**_"AND I WONT WATCH THIS ANY MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kiara screamed at the top of her lungs with a heavy sound that it almost sounded like demon._**

* * *

**_[[ The camera zooms out quickly, from above…The entire screen shakes with the intensity of the chakra of Kiara._**

**_The entire ground on which Kiara stood just crumpled like it was hit with multiple earthquakes. The entire area gets hit by a cloud of dust coming from multiple directions from Kiara._**

**_The camera now focuses on Kiara who was standing there with her Chakra releasing from her body with such an intensity that it entire area was shaking….]]_**

**_Kakashi and Asuma looked at Kiara with nothing but horror in their eyes. This was not the little girl they saw a few minutes ago. Her face itself had changed. Her teeth were sharp as ever and she was gritting her teeth with such force. Her hair was flying all over due to her chakra. And her entire hands had long claws emerging from her fingers._**

**_"Incredible…her chakra just exploded…to over 10 times…" Said Kakashi. _**

**_"I don't believe…how can a little girl have this much Chakra…?" shouted Asuma._**

**_Kakashi did not answer as a cold sweat of fear broke within him. Kiara's chakra was increasing per second. But that was not all, he could properly analyze as to how much her chakra had risen, her chakra was something he had never felt before…_**

**_{ I cannot feel the extend of her chakra…its almost as if it is undetectable…but if I had to take a wild guess by that intensity I felt…she might have matched mine…IMPOSSIBLE…! BY ALL MEANS…! } Kakashi._**

**_{ That explains it…that is why we were not able to detect this… } Kakashi._**

**_Kakashi and Asuma watched as Kiara stared at them with a insanely aggressive expression._**

**_{ Just to put her down for a moment…I need to lie… } Kakashi._**

**_"Ha ha ha…stupid little girl…don't even think for a second that you can scare us…just by powering up….It would TAKE MORE THAN SOME SILLY SPECIAL EFFECTS TO TAKE US DOWN….!" shouted Kakashi._**

**_"We took two of the greatest Akatsuki members without breaking a sweat…Don't push it little girl, We might have to kill you too…" Said Asuma in a warning tone. _**

**_"YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT WE ARE CAPABLE OF..!" Shouted Kakshi._**

**_But actually both of them were feeling the same fear inside. They had not expected a little girl to show this much insane power. They could feel the intensity of chakra getting increased as every second passed._**

**_Kiara now spoke for the first time after all this._**

**_Slowly she looked down her face pointing towards the shattered remains of Sasori. _**

**_She gave a deep growl, making a cold chill pass through the spine of both the Konoha ninja' sounded almost like an animal with nothing but evil in its body and soul._**

**_" Maybe you are right…maybe I am weak…I could not protect the lives of two people who I cared the most…I just let them die…_**

**_Slowly Kiara raised her head. Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widened with shock as well as fear. Kiara's eye color was changing. It looked like her eyes were slowly filling with blood. The entire eye changed, her cornea was slowly becoming invisible. And on top of all of that blood just flowed from her eyes like tears. Finally her eyes looked with nothing but red visible, there was no cornea, no pupils, no iris visible. It was as if her entire eye was drowned in her own blood and it was leaking out from her eyes._**

**_ "THEN LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I AM CAPABLE OFF….YRAAAHHHHH!"_**

**_Kiara again let out another demonic cry as she roared on top of her lungs. This time the chakra level more intense that the last one. A shock wave of chakra just passes through the ground pushing off all the grass and greenery to one side._**

**_"YRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….! "_**

**_Kiara continued to scream at the top of her lungs. The entire ground shook like almost 20-25 earthquakes were taking place simultaneously. Both Kakashi and Asuma had to cover their faces from the rocks and dust that were flying all over._**

**_The chakra level of Kiara just exploded. Kakashi opened his sharingan eye and looked at the intensity in which the chakra is increasing._**

**_{ 15 times…no wait…25…35….45….55….65….75…85…105!...145….times…th is is INSANE….THIS IS INSANE BEYOND ANYTHING I HAVE I SEEN….185….205….! and still its increasing…. }_**

**_"ASUMA….WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE…WHILE WE STILL CAN…THIS IS BEYOND US…BY ALL MEANS…I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS GIRL IS…OR WHAT IS THIS GIRL IS INSIDE…WE NEED TO GO…SHE'S GONNA DESTROY US…." Kakashi screamed at the top of his voice._**

**_Kiara just let out another ear splitting scream…and a shock wave of chakra was released with such intensity that it almost threw Kakashi and Asuma of their feet._**

* * *

**Akatsuki Forest Grounds:**

**4.5 Miles from the scene**

A figure slowly was slowly watching the scene from the tree. He looked like a giant Venus fly trap attached to both his sides.

"This is unbelievable…are they running away from her..." The white side said.

"Never…have I witnessed something like this…ever…" the Dark side said.

Zetsu suddenly felt something approaching him from far away. He looked more closely, the ground just shook. He only had time to see a large wave of rocks, dust and trees coming towards his directions.

**"OH..NO THIS WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW….GOTTA GET—UMFFF!"**

Zetsu did not have time to react as instantly he was knocked out from his position and got engulfed in the wave.

**{ I must…warn them…at all costs…. } **

* * *

**Akatsuki Forest Grounds:**

**The scene:**

Kiara now watched with a very evil smile appearing in her face.

"Are_ you trying to escape….KAKASHI AND ASUMA…!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry….but you will not escape…!"_

_Both Kakashi and Asuma raced away from Kiara. Suddenly both of them stopped as something was preventing them from advancing any further._

_"What in the world…" Said Asuma_

**_"Barrier Jutsu…" Said Kakashi._**

**_"What the FUCK…WHERE ON EARTH DID SHE LEARN THIS STUFF" Shouted Asuma with bewilderment._**

**_"She didn't, it's her Chaka, it is actually formed some sort of barrier, trapping us inside" Said Kakashi._**

**_"Kakashi…this is bad…that girl has got Chakra that both us combined over 3 times…!" Said Asuma._**

**_"Kakashi…should we tell her…about this…then she will stop…it's worth a try…" Said Asuma panting._**

**_"Fat chance…she would never listen to anyone…she is not the Kiara we once saw…I don't know what on earth she has become now…but it's one of the most powerful beings I have ever felt…" Said Kakashi._**

**_"So…what now…"?_**

**_Kiara saw something was changing. Earlier Kakashi only had his sharingan in one eye. But now she saw the second eye changing. It was red in color. Now there were two sharingans. They were also rotating continuously until they formed a triple sided blade._**

**_"Well…then let me do it my way too…" said Asuma as he summoned a gigantic sword that is covered with bandage. And the sword seemed to have a life of its own as the bandage was continuously shaking._**

**_"Well then…let us get right to it..shall we.." Asuma said and the next second he raced towards Kiara swinging his sword._**

**_" Asuma…wait…you don't know her power…in that form you cannot…" Kakashi shouted._**

**_Kiara watched as Asuma approached her. He jumped very high in the air with his sword pointing at Kiara._**

**_"NOW WATCH AS YOUR RIDICULOUS CHAKRA GETS DRAINED…"_**

**_"WHAT….!"_**

**_Asuma could not believe his eyes as Kiara blocked his sword with just one arm. _**

**_{ What…Samehada is not able to absorb her chakra…what's going on…what is she…?"_**

**_Within a split second Kiara punched Asuma hard in the stomach. _**

**_Asuma fell hard on the ground. Holding his stomach as if something had exploded within his stomach Asuma screamed._**

**_"Kakashi…help…I feel my intestine just exploded…."_**

**_"NO ONE WILL HELP YOU….!" Roared Kiara._**

**_Asuma vomited a pool of blood on the ground. He was slowly crawling towards Kakashi._**

**_"You fool…I told you not to…" said Kakashi as he quickly helped Asuma and placed him in a safe distance from Kiara._**

_Kakashi looked at Kiara who was now grinning even more. _

_{ What on earth should I do, should I use my genjutsu…}_

_Suddenly another person appeared from the ground. It was Zetsu. But before he could fully make himself visible Kakashi shouted at him to stop so a small portion of his Venus flies trap things were visible._

_"FOOL…IF KIARA SEE'S YOU THEN IT WILL BE ALL OVER…"_

_"BUT KIARA…HAS NEVER SEEN US…"_

_"But she knows, how you look…both of you…Konan told her just about everything to her about all the members." Said Kakashi._

_"Okay…I contacted Pein, Kiara should not know anything about this, trap her in your genjutsu and make it look like a dream she had, that's it…im off…WHA?"_

_"It's her chakra…you fool… you have been trapped…" Kakashi shouted._

**_"It's time…we all faced our sins…Its time I faced mine…and you faced yours…ITS TIME TO END EVERYTHING…" Kiara roared as she continued to increase her chakra._**

* * *

**_"Kiara.. your body cannot withstand this much amount of chakra…DON'T…you will DESTROY YOURSELF…!" Kakashi shouted._**

**_Kiara gave a small evil laugh. " IT'S FUNNY….CAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I INTENDED TO DO….RAAAAAAA!"_**

**_Again Kiara roared with a such an earsplitting sound. _**

**_All three of them looked with sheer horror as the changes that was taking place in Kiara's body. Her entire skin started melting off due to the chakra she was emitting. Her blood was actually getting vaporized by the heat of the charka. _**

**_"Kakashi…she's gonna take all of us with her….THIS IS SOME OF SEFL DESTRUCTING JUTSU….STOP HER NOW…!" Asuma screamed._**

**_Even Zetus watching with a little fear. Her flesh was melting off with her skin. In some of her body, her skeleton had started becoming visible. And both of her eyes were bleeding profusely._**

**_"KAKASHI…NOWW…..SHE'S GONNA DO IT…!" SCREAMED ASUMA._**

**_[[ Unaware to Kiara's eyes, Sasoris head now faced Deidara. Slowly the eyes of Deidara opened. They looked at Sasori. Sasori made a movement of his eyes telling Deidara to look towards Keira. Slowly Deidara rolled his eyes with difficulty to see Kiara, His entire eye popped with shock and fear as he saw the sight before him. She was no longer Kiara, NOT ANY MORE…. ]]_**

**_[[ Her entire body was melting off and the chakra she emitted was nothing like what he had felt… Some of her fingers just had no flesh or blood in them. They were pure skeletons…one part of her eye had the eyeball almost popping out as there was flesh to cover it…and her cheek muscles were clearly visible due to absence of skin. ]]_**

**_{ She's gonna take all of us…and me and Sasori cannot even get up, not unless Itachi releases from his justsu } Deidara_**

**_'ITACH….ITS NOW OR NEVER…SHE'S GONNA RELEASE IT ANY SECOND…ITACHII DO YOU HEAR…!" Screamed Kisame at the top of his lungs._**

_"I'm trying to get close to her…but her chakra has casted another barrier jutsu that prevents me from reaching her…"_

_Kakashi tried to concentrate at his best to find a weak spot in that barrier._

_KIARA had already begun to say the final words for them._

_"I SHALL DRAG YOU ALONG WITH ME…AND TOGETHER WE WILL GO TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF DARKNESS…AND SUFFER FOR ETERNITY AND BEYOND…!"_

**_"NOW DIE….ALL OF US…TOGETHER…WHA—!"_**

**_Kisame had already closed his eyes and so was Sasori and Deidara. They knew it was over. _**

**_But within a split second Kakashi teleported right next to Kiara. But this time there was no Kakashi….it was Itachi in his Akatsuki costume._**

**_"ITACHI….SENPAI….BUT—HOW—" Kiara tried to speak, her eyes widened with surprise… but Itachi had already caught her in his Mangekyō Sharinga._**

**_" So yo-u…where…kakas-hi…th-then…dei-da and sa-ssu…no…dead…wh…t's…goi…?"_**

**_Slowly Kiara's vision blurred. She felt darkness slowly spreading in her vision._**

**_Slowly she collapsed right next to Sasori and Deidara._**

**_As her vision faded for the last time. She saw Itachi and Kisame slowly moving towards her._**

_Itachi slowly sat on the ground panting. Kisame managed to get up, holding his stomach with blood flowing out of his mouth._

_"Ahh…so much better in our true forms…" Said Kisame as he sat next to Itachi._

_"You didn't have to push her to this extend Kisame…you almost made her succeed in taking down five of the top Akatsuki members at one shot…" said Itachi._

_"Push…who me…all I did was break a head…she's the one who…I don't know…exploded with all this chakra…where was she hiding this all this time…!" exclaimed Kisame._

_"We must return soon…I think she has suffered severe damage and has to be treated immediately" Said Itachi._

_Within seconds both of them vanished with Kiara's body. _

_Deidara and Sasori slowly got up. They were unable to say anything after having been so close to dying. They nodded zetsu and Deidara got up on his bird and flew off with Sasori._

_"I must report this immediately to pein" said both the zetsu's as they disappeared inside the ground._

_The only thing that was left was the damage to that region. It looked like a combination of earthquake, cyclone, and an atom bomb combined._

**_THE TEST IS OVER_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**HEY GUYS…HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE DO GIVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AS I HAVE TRIED EXPERMENTING WITH NEW THINGS LIKE NINJA MOTION ETC.**

**I WILL UPDATE SOON…!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME…AND PLEASE CONTINUE YOUR SUPPORT THROUGH REVIEWS…FOLLOWINGS AND FAVORATES.**


	12. Chap 6:21 The Test Explained!

**Hello My Dear Readers. This is actually an explanation of the story and is something I wanted to explain since I got a lot of readers asking me in their reviews as they fully did not understand the chapter 6 that I posted lately. **

**I apologize if that chapter was made confusing and with this I intend to explain what really happened.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**KIARA'S FIRST TEST…FOR BECOMING A PART OF AKATSUKI**

**THE TEST EXPLAINED**

_In this chapter Kiara has fully recovered from her injuries and pein decides it is time for her to be facing the test for being a part of Akatsuki. Note my readers this test is NOT for becoming a member of the 10 Akatsuki team at present, but Kiara can become a part of Akatsuki and can stay with them. _

_As soon as Kiara recovers pein arranges for Sasori and Deidara to take Kiara into the woods. He also arranged Itachi and Kisame to be disguised as Kakashi and Asuma. The main plan of the test was to make it look like an attack from the ninja's from the hidden leaf village. Even though why pein chose Kakashi and Asuma charecters is still a mystery as Kiara does not identify the ninja headbands from different villages._

_Also the main purpose of the test which is hinted in the prequel with a conversation taking place between Pein and Zetsu. While it is crystal clear that at this age Kiara's ability, talent or skill cannot be judged, the only thing that can be tested is her LOYALTY towards the AKATSUKI._

_ Pein really wanted to what Kiara would do when faced with a situation where both of her senpai's were dead and she was faced with the truth that they would died eventually by the Ninja's in one way or the other as they themselves are S-Ranking criminals belonging to an organization that is even more dangerous._

_PEIN REALLY WANTED TO SEE IF KIARA WOULD STICK TO AKATSUKI IN AN EVENT LIKE THAT, WILL SHE SWITCH THE LOYALTY to some other person who may tell the truth about Akatsuki and it's members being murderous criminals. The very purpose of Asuma ( Kisame Disguised ) saying that the 'Village Hidden In Leaves ' will be able to provide her more than enough protection and money if she joined with them and leave Akatsuki forever._

* * *

_The main plan was to trick Kiara into going out and enjoying while Itachi ( Disguised as Kakashi ) and Kismae ( Disguised as Asuma ) would attack Deidara and Sasori. Both of them would carry on this act for some time until both of are dead. This will push Kiara to the limit and think about the offer given._

_Also based on her actions Kiara would be judged by the Pein. Possible Results were:_

_1) Kiara accepts Asuma's Invitation to go to the village hidden in leaves and leave Akatsuki: FAIL_

_2) Kiara refuses to go and decides to stick with Akatsuki: PASS_

_In any case as soon as Kiara would have said the decision Itachi and Kisame would appear before her and say the result of the test. Since Kiara took her time to decide Itachi and Kisame pretended to search the dead bodies. KISAME OVEREXITED TO SEE WHAT DECISION SHE WOULD MAKE DECIDES TO GIVE THE FINAL PUSH BY CRUSHING SASORI'S FAKE HEAD._

_This sends Kiara off the cliff and she explodes from within which I have mentioned using some cinematic type of sentences. Her entire chakra grows insane and it was actually greater than Itachi and Kisame in disguise. Also that was not Kiara, that was something else that controlled her._

_Zetsu who was monitoring according to pein's instructions gets hit with full force with that shockwave Kiara emitted. Nevertheless he manages to convey the message that Pein wants' this thing to be over as soon as possible but Kiara must not know that she was under the test._

_Things would have gone real ugly if Itachi was not able to trap her with his Sharingan. Kiara would have very well taken five of the top Akatsuki members with her. For now Pein has withheld his judgment. The final shot is Kiara's body being damaged beyond anything and Itachi and Kisame along with Deidara and Sasori returning to the base to treat her as soon as possible._

_So overall we can say that while the test was a sucessful in finding out the loyalty of Kiara towards Akatsuki, it had devastating effects as Akatsuki had never ever imagined that she would try commit a suicide with a destruction type jutsu, also where on earth did she get this much of enormous power...The answers will come in the coming chapters..._

A crisp look at the above mentioned is give below:

THE TEST:  
Basic objective:  
To find out whether Kiara switched her loyalty upon knowing that Akatsuki is being hunted like a pack of rabid dogs all over the Ninja world

Participants:  
Sasori  
Deidara- as themselves  
Itachi- Disguised as Kakashi Hatake  
Kisame- Disguised as Asuma Sarutobi  
Zetsu- Observing the test from a safe distance  
Kiara- The subject of the test

Test Sequence:  
1. Sasori and Deidara take Kiara out for a walk only to be ambushed by Kakashi and Asuma.

2. Both Sasori and Deidara are killed ( Fake deaths ) by Kakashi and Asuma

3. Kiara is told the truth about what Akatsuki really is and her fate if she joins that organization

4. Kiara is offered two choices: Leave Akatsuki with the portion of bounty money and settle in Konoha with full protection, Or refuse the offer and be hunted down like her two senpai's

5. When the choice is made, irrespective of the outcome. Itachi and Kisame will reveal themselves.

In case Kiara decides to switch loyalties: Itachi wipes her memory off completely  
In case Kiara decides to stay loyal: Itachi puts her under the sleeping jutsu making her feel all this was part of a dream

What Really Happened:  
Sequence 1, 2 , 3 and 4 went as planned.  
But the following things happened after that.

1. In order to get her quick answer Kisame ( Disguised as Asuma ) crushes Sasori's head ( Fake ).

2. This pushes Kiara beyond her limit and she explodes emitting enormous amount of Chakra.

3. Kiara's levels of chakra go way past Kakashi ( Itachi ) and Asuma ( Kisame ) in their disguised form.

4. Kiara's attempts a self destruction jutsu by maximising her chakra to a level that her body cannot with hold.

5. All the five Akatsuki members lives ( Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame ) hangs in balance as her Chakra creates a barrier preventing them from escaping.

6. Due to exceptional skill and timing Itachi found a weakspot in that barrier and immediately put Kiara under his Mangekyo sharingan ending the test

7. Both of them carry Kiara's broken and severely damaged body to the base in order to treat her immediately.

This was also the first time when Akatsuki realized that Kiara has something that is hidden deep within her...but what...? These will be explored in the next chapters...

**Thank you for your support my dear Reader...!**

**Please do give me a review...!**


	13. Chap 7:1 Don't Die Kiara Please Don't

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**HI guys hope you enjoyed explanation of the test I have written about the test.**

**MY READERS I POSTED MULTIPLE CHAPTERS AT ONE GO, BUT I AM SAD TO SEE THAT I GOT BARELY A COUPLE OF REVIEWS FOR THAT CHAPTER…ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY DISHEARTENED…**

**My Readers, please give me reviews because it is only through your reviews I can understand my mistakes and whether the way story is going is accordingly or not.**

**I tried few things like NinjaMotion which is basically a symbol that lets me explain a scene in various camera angles. The main purpose that I thought that would bring is for you readers to imagine the story exactly like seeing a battle in Naruto. I did have anyone saying anything about whether this was good or bad. **

**So please give me reviews on my way of writing, how is it, whether I use bold letters too much, does my readers understand the symbols that I posted like {} or [] ? Etc.**

**Okay here is the next chapter and please do give me reviews. It barely takes a minute for writing a few words about how you feel but it has a greater effect on the writer as it encourages him to write more.**

**Thank you my readers for your time. Have a nice day**

**_Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: _**

**_1. NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind._**

**2. NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

**_3. NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! _**

**_In certain other areas a title called Ninja Motion is there._**

**_ This is just the slow motion that happens when the Ninja is in a battle or like that. Ninja motion is a technical term that I use to express some things in this story in pure cinematic view. Whenever Ninja motion appears the story shifts not in Kiara or any other characters point of view but to a random screen camera. So just like in a cinema I get to explain the scene in various 'Camera' Angles! THIS IS EXPRESSED BY THE SYMBOL [[ ]]._**

**CHAPTER 7**

**DON'T DIE…KIARA…DON'T**

**PART I**

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

**Time: 1.45 pm**

It was raining slowly. There was not much activity in the main hall. Few members were doing some activities while the rest had retreated to the room. They all had eaten the lunch and were taking a rest, except for one. Konan was in her room, looking out of the window and watching the raindrops fall. There were dark clouds that blocked the sunlight. She felt something bad had happened. Even though she did not want to believe in it.

Toby was playing Rock, Paper and Scissors with himself. He was accompanied by Kakuzu who was explaining the finance statements he had prepared for this month to Orochimaru. The main reason why their expenses had shot up was because Orochimaru had ordered many poisons as well as other stuff Kakuzu couldn't make out.

"Listen Orochi, if you keep on buying this expensive shit for your experiments, I'm afraid our budget will have more Outflows than inflows" said Kakuzu.

"They are not…shit!"Grunted Orochimaru.

"I don't know what they are, and I don't care. Reduce the spending on those things, we are not a team of guys who experiment with dead and living creatures"

"Well, if you want I will stop my experiments completely, but then again what am I going to do?" Said Orochimaru.

"I am not saying those things, listen you are good in this experimenting and creating new potions stuff, its good and you are perhaps best and what you do. All I am asking is to reduce the expenses, that's all" argued Kakuzu.

"Whatever, one of these days, I am gonna leave this organization for sure" chuckled Orochimaru.

"You do tha-"

Kakuzu suddenly cut his voice as he felt the presence of Itachi and Kisame. He rose to greet them but was dead on his tracks after seeing what they were carrying.

**_….It was Kiara…or should one say….What's left of her…._**

_Without wasting a second, Kakuzu assisted Itachi and Kisame to Akatsuki healing room. Orochimaru was dumbstruck and so was Tobi, they had never expected this…not to Kiara…_

* * *

**Akatsuki Healing Room:**

**Time: 1.53 pm**

"Lord of mighty, what on earth did you do to her" said Kakuzu as he assited Itachi and Kisame.

"The test—" Itachi said panting. " It got fucked big time, before we even knew what was going on, she just barely managed to take all of us".

"She just, EXPLODED!, I have never seen anything like this, ever" spoke Kisame.

Within a minute all of them arrived at Medicinal room. This room was usually used for healing. It was near Kakuzu's room.

"slowly, slowly…lay her down and remove that blanket that has been wrapped" said Kakuzu.

Slowly Itachi removed the blanked with which he and Kisame covered the battered body of only looked at Kiara's body for a second. Immediately he covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from vomiting on the floor.

If only one could say that was….Kiara. It was not. That body did not looked anything like the Kiara he saw in the morning.

**_Her body was burned severely. As if she was a corpse that had been burnt for a long time. The skin had crumpled, it was dark in color, the color of soot. In certain parts of her body, her certain white color was clearly visible… it was her skeleton. One part of her head was completely burnt…and her skull was the only thing that was left. The other part had severe burn scars. One of her eyes was almost popping, without any eyelids… the eyeball and the veins were visible and looked almost her eye would snap and fall down._**

**_Kiara had lost skin on both sides of her mouth. However one side, almost all her teeth and cheek muscles were clearly visible because of the loss of skin. It was a terrible sight, and one of her hands did not have any normal fingers, there were just give skeletons without any flesh. Her knees was badly burnt too. She had lost a lot of blood, and flesh. Many parts of her legs just showed her bones._**

**_" Ita-chi…What in the world…di-d you do to her..?" asked Kakuzu unable to even express himself after seeing the sight before him…_**

"She just exploded….during the test…she attempted some sort of self destruction jutsu, I was able to stop it before she could complete…I don't know how she did it, or what she was trying to do. As soon as I put her under my _Genjutsu _We immediately returned"

"Goodness Man…WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS...! ITACHI SHE IS BARELY ALIVE..! WHAT ON EARTH ARE WE GONNA DO…!" shouted Kakuzu."

"You have to heal her…Kakuzu…one way or the other…we are counting on you…Please…"

"Well need Orochi-"

* * *

Suddenly Kakuzu's voice was cut short by the loud screams that were coming from outside the door.

**_"Let me in…Hidan…I wan't to see her…"_**

**_"Konan…She's fine…she just needs a few stitches…"_**

**_"Hidan GET OUT OF MY WAY!"_**

**_"Konan you don't understand…she's fine.."_**

**_"Orochimaru let go of me…I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH..!"_**

**_"Let me go you BASTERDS….Let me go…I WANNA SEE HER…."_**

There was a loud bang on the door and the door just shattered. Konan rushed inside the room towards the medical table with her full speed. Hidan and Orochimaru were outside with paper shurikens all over their hands…bleeding

**_Quickly Itachi and Kisame tried to stop her. But she pushed them both aside to look at her sweetie._**

**_"Konan…she is in critical condition…don't…"_**

**_"She nee-d-s…im-mdia-te…trea…t..mn….or…lse…woul…ot…sur… vi…"_**

**_Konan hardly could hear what the others were saying to her. She felt the entire world just stopped, as she looked at the body that was lying on the table…unable to even recognize her sweetie…she just stood there…unable to react…she could not hear anything…her vision was blurring._**

**_"Is-s…thi-this…Kia..ra…?" Konan barely managed to ask._**

Itachi just stood there with his head bent down with shame. He wanted to say the truth but felt heartless saying it. Konan let out a huge gasp. Within seconds she fell on her knees with her eyes filling up with tears. She slowly looked at Kiara's head, all she could see was burnt skin and parts of her skull along with little drops of dried blood all over her face.

**_"My—sw—eeti...my…baby…my…" Konan barely managed to say with tears trickling down her face._**

Itachi slowly grabbed Konan's shoulders. He felt her pain but as of now he could not do anything to ease it.

"My baby…gone…she's gone.." Konan said as she cried silently.

"Konan she is not gone…she's alive…Kakuzu—"

Itachi lost his grip as Konan stood up with such force. Kisame holded Itachi to stop him from falling on the table.

**_"SHES ALIVE…HUH…YOU BASTERDS…YOU KILLED HER…YOU KILLED MY SWEETIE…!" Konan roared at them._**

**_"Konan listen…" Kisame tried to explain._**

**_"YOU MURDERED MY CHILD…_**

**_YOU KILLED HER…YOU KILLED FOR YOUR TEST…!_**

**_I KNOW YOU DID….YOU MONSTERS!_**

**_SHE CARED FOR YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING…!_**

**_YOU KILLED HER….YOU KILLED HER…!_**

Rest of the Akatsuki members were finding it difficult to calm Konan who was now shouting at the so ferociously. Both of her eyes had turned red with tears dripping down like a small stream. They had never seen Konan like this, except for the time she fought with Pein.

**_"Konan…calm down..she is not dead…she's alive…im going to treat her…" Said Kakuzu spreading both his hands._**

Konan immediately pulled out a large paper knife.

**_"NOBODY TOUCHES MY BABY…NOBODY…!"_**

**_"I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU…IF I HAVE TO…"_**

**_"KONAN SHE NEEDS TREATMENET.." ROARED KAKUZU._**

**_"SHE IS DEAD…! MY BABY IS DEAD…MURDERED…BY HER OWN SENPAIS…"_**

All of the members present in the room did not know what to do. Konan was aiming knife at them and she had made herself a barrier between the table and them. She was not allowing anyone to come near Kiara's body. The time was slipping and they all knew it. As each second passed, any hope of treating Kiara was getting thinner. Something had to be done. Konan had clearly snapped out.

Without any other option. Kakuzu eyed Hidan. The next second both of them pounced on Kona.

**_"I'LL KILL YOU….YOU BASTERDS…DIE…!"_**

**_With great difficulty Kakuzu and Hidan caught Konan. The next second papers spears pierced through almost every part of their body. _**

**_"LET ME OUT…YOU BASTERDS…LET ME OUT…I'LL RIP EACH OF YOU…MY BABY…" Konan screamed like anything._**

**_"ITACHI…SHE'LL KILL ALL OF US…PUT HER UNDER SLEEP" SHOUTED KISAME._**

**_Kisame, and Orochimaru caught both hands of Konan as she was stabbing Hidan and Kakuzu repeatedly. The next movement they too received deep slashes from her claws. It was blood everywhere. Within seconds Itachi used his Genjutsu._**

**_"LET ME OUT….LET ME…I-ll…Kill…Kia…ra…." Konan slowly said as she collapsed on the pool of blood._**

The rest of the Akatsuki members panted. Hidan collapsed on the floor with paper knifes thrusting from his back. Kakuzu was catching his breath. "Itachi and Kisame, get Konan to her room…lock it up…place a barrier jutsu…" said Kakuzu.

Slowly Orochimaru helped Kakuzu get up. They still had a job to do.

To prevent Kiara….from dying. Both of them rushed to their rooms to gather medicines.

EVEN THEY DID NOT KNOW…WILL SHE BE ABLE TO MAKE IT…OR NOT…

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	14. Chap 7:2 Kiara is still fighting!

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Hope you have enjoyed the first part of chapter 7**

**MY READERS PLEASE POST REVIEWS AS IT IS THE ONLY WAY IN WHICH I CAN KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK ABOUT MY STORY…ALSO IT GIVES ME GREAT CONFIDENCE AND HAPPINESS TO WRITE THE FURTHER CHAPTERS AGAIN…SO PLEASE….GIVE ME REVIEWS….**

**I tried few things like NinjaMotion which is basically a symbol that lets me explain a scene in various camera angles. The main purpose that I thought that would bring is for you readers to imagine the story exactly like seeing a battle in Naruto. I did have anyone saying anything about whether this was good or bad. **

**So please give me reviews on my way of writing, how is it, whether I use bold letters too much, does my readers understand the symbols that I posted like {} or [] ? Etc.**

**Okay here is the next chapter and please do give me reviews. It barely takes a minute for writing a few words about how you feel but it has a greater effect on the writer as it encourages him to write more.**

**Thank you my readers for your time. Have a nice day**

**_Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: Technical Terms: _**

**_1. NB: In certain times you may come across a symbol like this { } This refers to what the person is speaking in his mind._**

**2. NB: In certain times you may come across the wordings in ****_Italics. This indicates that the person is saying the sentence in an extreme emotion. (Anger, Sadness, Pain, Laughter, Surprise, Fear and Joy)_**

**_3. NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! NB! NEW! _**

**_In certain other areas a title called Ninja Motion is there._**

**_ This is just the slow motion that happens when the Ninja is in a battle or like that. Ninja motion is a technical term that I use to express some things in this story in pure cinematic view. Whenever Ninja motion appears the story shifts not in Kiara or any other characters point of view but to a random screen camera. So just like in a cinema I get to explain the scene in various 'Camera' Angles! THIS IS EXPRESSED BY THE SYMBOL [[ ]]._**

**CHAPTER 7**

**DON'T DIE…KIARA…DON'T**

**PART II**

**The Village Hidden In Rain ( Amegakure )**

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: ?**

A person stood there on top of a building extension. It was raining lightly. He reached his hand out slowly letting the water splash on his palm. He had short orange hair with some sort of black rods nailed to many parts of his face.

**[ A strange type music plays as his body becomes more visible from the darkness… ]**

**meh-shea-fu-ni coo-ma….**

**mah-ni-kay-nah-bow-coo….**

**ee-ee-kay-nah for-gee….**

**kor-ah-tay-boo troo ma…**

Slowly as he looked up, looking at the sun with the eyes that resembled many circles one after the other. The sun that was once shining with the rain quickly hid behind the dark clouds. Within minutes the entire sky changed. It was dark…it was raining heavily…there was a loud thunder…followed by a bright lightning.

Almost all the residents of Amegakure had taken refuge in their homes. A moment ago they had went outside to enjoy the beauty of the rain, but they were disappointed as the rain itself had changed…as if it had a life of its own. Within minutes almost every street and corner in

Amegakure was empty as people hurried inside from the rain. They shut their windows to prevent the rainwater from coming inside. In one particular house the father was telling his older daughter to close the windows. But something caught his attention as he saw his youngest son looking out of the window. He slowly touched his son's shoulder.

His little boy unfazed pointed his finger upward towards the building that was near their house. The father looked up, it was very dark…suddenly another great flash of lightning..and he could see why his son was seeing. In that heavy rain he could see a dark figure…wearing a long cloak…with red clouds…with fear and respect…along with shock….the father whispered to himself…**_" Pe-Pein….Sama…"_**

* * *

Two Rinnegan eyes watched as dark clouds slowly covered the sun completely. It was raining really hard.

"Are you crying…Amegakure…?"

"Are you crying…because of something I have done…?"

Slowly the eyes looked up with rain drops striking hard on it. But still the eyes kept looking up hoping for an answer. Slowly it turned back, feeling the presence of his fellow Akatsuki member Zetsu.

"What's the result...?" The eyes asked.

"It's complicated…I-I don't kno-w..How to put.." The white side said.

**"She blew it…That's what happened in every way…She just blew up.." The dark side said.**

"Explain it…"

"Well, we could not get the exact details…we were knocked by her Chakra halfway…" said the White.

**"She is more than what we bargained for…She just exploded back there…l" said the dark.**

"Summon the rest of the team" the eyes ordered.

"As you wish"

Within seconds all the Akatsuki members who participated in the test arrived. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. The Rinnegan eyes turned to Deidara nodding him to explain.

Deidara let out a deep sigh as he began.

"The test went on perfectly till our fake deaths. Kisame was ready to offer he the choice that she must make, but he just pushed her to the limi-"

Deidara's voice was cut by the shouting of Kisame. " I did not push her in any way, I just wanted an answer quick, we did not have all day, our battle even though it was controlled, there was still a chance for someone to notice.

"He just crushed Sasori's head right in front of her…and that just made her snap"

"Again, I just wanted a quick answer..." Said Kisame trying to justify.

"And…What happened next…? The Rinnegan eyes said.

"I turned her back for one second, and the next second her chakra just…._skyrocketed…_" said Itachi.

" I mean she just exploded with such an intensive charka burst from within her…I mean I have only felt this sort of charka burst in the most experienced and talented shinobi, and even this intensity was never seen…with a matter of seconds…her chakra just multiplied tenfold…" Said Kisame.

"And from that second onwards, we knew something was wrong. It was like something was inside her…her body changed….her appearance changed…her chakra level just kept going up" Said Itachi.

"And am I to believe that you have not sensed any chakra from her body before the test began…" said those Rinnegan eyes.

"_That is another baffling thing, her chakra is barely undetectable or measurable. I have NEVER seen a chakra of this sort. Even when she was powering up, I had to use my sharingan to the maximum level to assesses atleast a portion of charka, and how much more it has multiplied…I mean it's impossible, I was taking wild guesses all the way through that test_…." Said Itachi.

"Do you mean to say that her chakra level exceeded the combined chakra level of two of you together…?

"Well, as I said earlier I could not and was not able to assess it properly and more over we could not reveal our identity at that point of time, so our power levels had to be kept at a level, if we exceeded that our disguise body would change to our normal self, so there was limitations on amount of chakra we could use…." said Kisame who was now looking at Itachi.

* * *

"So what happened next…"

"She just continued to emit such tremendous chakra, she was attempting some sort of _Self Destruction Jutsu…_" said Itachi.

"Self destruction Jutsu…?"

"Well I don't know whether it's a jutsu or not, but she was trying to release as much chakra as possible, I mean much much more than her body can handle," said Itachi as rain fell hard on him.

"How did she even manage to pull it off…?" asked Sasori.

"Maybe she trained..or something.." said Deidara.

"I am telling you with all my experience, there is no shinobi in the world, no little girl in the universe, that can master a jutsu like this in 24 hours" said Kisame.

"I mean her entire body was melting off…her blood was vaporizing…and her eyes…they just turned red." said Sasori.

"Red…Itachi is it related to your…" said Rinnegan eyes.

"No..it was not in any way related to Sharingan, these eyes were like blood red, with blood spurting out from both sides like tears, I don't know what she did with those eyes, did they increase charka, or did they came due to release of charka, I don't know…" said Itachi.

"_Kekkei-Genkai..?"_

"I don't think so, I have never seen anything with eyes beyond _Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byaakugan…_ this was something else…"

"What happened finally…?"

"Her chakra just placed some sort of barrier, this prevented our members, all of them from escaping. I mean we were trapped. At least Me and Kisame were. I am not sure whether she had seen Zetsu. Deidara and Sasori were not in a position to move after having lost lot of chakra during the fight…." Itachi said.

_"I can understand placing a barrier jutsu, but what she did at the same time was beyond belief, she placed another barrier jutsu inside the previous one, this barrier prevented anyone from inside the first barrier to get near her…I mean that sort of technique…I have never seen…and then again…this is not a shinobi, nor a genin or chunin or even gening. This is just an 8 year old girl. I mean this is beyond insance…how on earth is she able to do things like this…and further more…is she doing this…or someone or something else…that is making her do…" Kisame said with surprise and disbelief still in his words._

"She was screaming…I mean I didn't sound like a girl, her voice was so hard and thick, sounded like some sort of ferocious creature…it was only when I got the signal from Sasori, that I turned my head towards her, my eyes just popped by the intensity of her chakra and the way her body was melting off, and she seems to be least bothered about it…" said Deidara with a shock in voice.

The Rinnegan eyes looked at Itachi.

Itachi just looked down at his feet. Slowly watching the rain water splash on the floor. " I managed to get her under my genjutsu, but making that effort meant me losing my disguise, but I have managed to ensure that even if she remembers parts of this test, she would only remember them as a bad dream she had…" said Itachi.

* * *

"Finally, is she…_Alive" asked the Rinnegan eyes to Itachi._

_"yes…but barely, she has been immediately taken for the treatment, but still I don't even know as to what extend her injuries are…or whether she has any chance whatsoever…I don't know…I just wished…all these would have never happened…." Said Itachi in a sad tone._

"Does anyone else have anything more to add…" the Rinnegan eyes asked.

The summoned members shook their heads, indicating no.

"Dismissed…you are not allowed to give sensitive details of the test to any other Akatsuki member. The test did not go accordingly, she got injured, and that's it. For now please restrain yourself from revealing the details, we need to look into this more…" The person with the Rinnegan eyes said sharply to the members.

He watched as one by one the members wished him and left. Kisame was the last to leave. But before leaving he said to that person.

" Even before the test I never bothered about the outcome of the test…I don't know what the outcome of the test may be, pass, fail, I does not matter..it still does not matter to me…**_I don't know whether she is talented or unlucky, monster or human, stubborn or stupid…I don't care if she is…but if you ask me…I saw before me…_**

**_….one of the most loyal Akatsuki in the making in front of my eyes…as she did not even care for a second…throwing her life away…just so that she can avenge the deaths of two persons who she considered her senpai's…whom she had barely know for a few weeks…but yet she considered them…as her world…_**

**Akatsuki Healing Room**

**Time: 3.45 pm**

It has been over 2 hours since Kiara was admitted in the Akatsuki Healing Room with Orochimaru and Kakuzu attending on her wounds. The room was closed and sealed with the barrier jutsu. The rest of the Akatsuki members waited outside. This particular scene almost reminded them of an operation theatre where everyone waits outside staring at that red bulb and counting each and every second waiting for the light bulb to go off.

Itachi and Kisame sat on the stone bench. They really did not have anything to say to each other or to others. Itachi was deeply disturbed by the events. He had never expected within a matter of hours the entire atmosphere in Akatsuki would change. Kisame was looking at his feet. He did feel like talking or listening.

It was almost as if he had killed someone, no it was almost as if he had killed one of their own…and to make matters worse it was a person who admired and cared him and the rest of Akatsuki members more than anything and everything. Kisame said in his mind.

_{ Don't leave Kiara…I have even apologized to you for what I have done…my sweetie…It was my fault…I should have never toyed with your emotions, I never believed you had such emotions for the people whom you have barely met…just for a few weeks…Don't leave…I beg you…}_

Hidan was attending to his wounds that were caused by Konan's paper shurikens. She almost succeeded in decapitating him with her attack. But it was not the pain that he felt from those wounds…It was the deep concern for two persons.

Granted he would fight with both of them and Kiara was nicknamed as _Hidans Arch Enemy. But now if Kiara were to leave…He would miss her so much…that little fights they had…the little pranks that Kiara would pull on him..making him mad as ever…and the tender hug that Kiara would give to him every time she spend time with him…Hidan ofcourse did not want to admit it to anyone…but still…that rotten feeling of having someone lost…who cared for you…more than you cared for yourself…it was a feeling that he rarely experienced…_

Konan was now under heavy sedation. Kakuzu had given her a particular drug that would keep her under this state for many hours. It was the only option available to them at present as they had to examine Kiara without any sort of distractions to atleast get some positive result. But the members feared the worst as Konan may have suffered a psychological trauma for she still believes her sweetie to be dead.

Deidara and Sasori had arrived. They had to take some time for changing that battlefield to atleast make it look like a fight of lesser proportions had happened there. The remaining chakra that Kiara had used up should be slowly drained so that it does not attract the attention of any villages or their ninja's. The main aim was to make it look like a small fight between two ninja's who used earth and wind style jutsu.

Even though they were happy to be back home, they still felt terrible about the incidents that took place a while ago. They had played their parts well…but it was finally Kiara who had to pay the ultimate price. Tobi went and sat next to Deidara hoping to ask him about what really happened.

For some reason Deidara allowed him to sit beside him, but he only said the words " It was wrong…It was wrong from our side…wrong from my side…She's just a baby…" If Tobi had not seen it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it…_There were tears in Deidara's eyes which he was trying his level best to suppress. Slowly Deidara hid his eyes with his cloak and long yellow hair. Tobi too looked down in disappointment._

_They could only wait, count each second, wait patiently as seconds become minutes and minutes slowly passed like hours. And hours felt like days…as long as that red light was on…their hopes were constantly shaken…_

Hidan slowly entered his room. He bolted the door and made sure he was alone. He slowly took his Jashin necklace and slowly wrapped it around his fingers. He slowly walked towards the Jashin symbol that he drew on the ground. It was where he prayed to his lord. Slowly Hidan sat on his knees. Both his hands holding the necklace.

**{****_ Oh…Jashin lord…I have always asked you for favors…I know you have granted me many, and I am so grateful for that…I have always believed in you…It was you who always gave me strength and courage…to face the world…to fight the pain…to accept yourself…._**

**_…Lord Jashin…I know I always fight with her…I always abuse her…I always torture her in one way or the other…but I DON'T HATE HER….I COULD NEVER HATE HER…!_**

**_but now I stand before you…with only one request…_**

**_…..PLEASE SAVE KIARA'S….LIFE…_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter…Please please give me reviews…thanks for your support and encouragement….**


	15. Chap 7:3 Kiara's Own Papa

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Hope you have enjoyed the second part of chapter 7**

**MY READERS PLEASE POST REVIEWS AS IT IS THE ONLY WAY IN WHICH I **

**CAN KNOW WHAT MY READERS THINK ABOUT MY STORY…ALSO IT GIVES **

**ME GREAT CONFIDENCE AND HAPPINESS TO WRITE THE FURTHER **

**CHAPTERS AGAIN…SO PLEASE….GIVE ME REVIEWS….**

**Okay here is the next chapter and please do give me reviews. It barely takes a minute for writing a few words about how you feel but it has a greater effect on the writer as it encourages him to write more.**

**Thank you my readers for your time. Have a nice day**

**CHAPTER 7**

**DON'T DIE…KIARA…DON'T**

**PART III**

**Akatsuki Healing Room:**

**Time: 37 minutes after Kiara has been admitted**

"We are loosing her Orochimaru….She is not responding…"

"Give her the double dose of the steroid…that should boost her heart at present…"

"It's no good, her heart rate is dropping…oh lord…this can't be happening…"

"Increase the dosage…take it to 70 milligrams…"

"It's no use…we need something stronger…and fast…"

"Tetrafly peramulade nueroxin, it should work…get me that fast…"

"Oh shit…that thing is out of stock..."

"So make the fucking thing…fast..!"

"We don't have ingredient's and even if we do…Takes almost 48 hours minimum even if we start this second…fuck this shit…!"

"This is fucking bad…Orochi…we don't have enough time…increase the volume of that drug earlier…"

"Can't that thing has reached its max, anymore increase her body will only repel that thing…"

**"Can't we do ANY FUCKING THING…?"**

Orochimaru looked towards the operation light, slowly a small smile spread in his face.

{ **_Well, what do you know sweetie, this time you may say bye bye forever…I planned to use this on you anyway…but looks like fate just fast forwarded it…huh…but let me see…anything can happen nowadays… }_**

Orochimaru looked at Kakuzu. He could see the fear and desperation in Kakuzu's eyes.

"Well, theoretically there is a stronger potion, but I wouldn't recommend…it…"

"We'll use it…we have no choice…either we use it on her…or we loose her…" Kakuzu said.

Orochimaru closed his eyes. Slowly he a hand signal. A small bottle containing a dark liquid emerged. He slowly held that bottle for Kakuzu to see more clearly. Kakuzu read what was written a moment he felt his heart skipped a beat. Because what was written in that bottle was…

**_POISON: Matakara Hebi-( Black mamba extract )_**

"Orochi…this**_—"_**  
"One of the most deadliest poisons…one of personal favorite, black mamba…" Orochimaru grinned.

"Have you gone FUCKING INSANE…this isn't a EUSTHANASIA…OROCHIMARU..!"

"It isn't…but this potion, poison as it may be…works like a twin sword, _If her body's healing power is not up to the mark of saving her life, then this acts like a counter poison, actually merging with the blood and boosting her natural healing…_"

"We just can't pump her with poison Orochi…we…I guess..we don't have a choice…"

"What if it fails…us…?"

"Let's hope it doesn't…" said Orochimaru

Kakuzu watched with his heart beating faster than ever as Orochimaru slowly injected that poison into Kiara's hand. He prayed to the lord to make it work. If Kiara's recovery systems are actually improving…then within seconds it would be her corpse that would be laying there…Slowly he closed his eyes. { Please work…Please work…Please work…Please… }

* * *

It has been almost three hours since Kiara went inside that medicinal room. The rest of the Akatsuki members were waiting outside. Many of them looking at that red bulb that was flashing as bright as ever.

Suddenly the bulb was turned off. They all scrambled at their feet waiting for the door to open.

Kakuzu and Orochimaru appeared. Both of them tired beyond anything. But there was a sense of satisfaction and relief in their faces. They looked at the members who was staring them awaiting each and every word that they were going to say.

Kakuzu looked at Orochimaru who nodded at him. Kakuzu cleared his throat and said.

"She is safe…for now…her body is recovering…She still has long way to go…but as of now…yes…she is out of danger…she is alive and recovering…"

As if they had won some game or an important battle almost all the members erupted in cheers.

"YES…YAAAY!"

**_Kisame just fisted his hand into the air with joy. Sasori hit his fist in his palm so hard that there was actually a crack in his puppet arm. Deidara said a woo with joy. Tobi just hugged Deidara hard even before Deidara had time to act. But Deidara just was lost in that moment. He did not even mind…or cared…for their little girl had survived…their sweetie..is alive…Itachi just looked towards the sky, wondering if someone had really heard him, and thanking whoever that was that heard him…Hidan just covered both of his eyes with his hands to prevent the members from seeing his tears. He thanked Jashin over and over again._**

"Can we see her…?" Kisame asked to Kakuzu.

"No Kisame, as of now she is in a state of deep sleep, like Konan…Let us give her a good rest…" Kakuzu said.

Everyone thanked both Kakuzu and Orochimaru for their efforts. Everyone was overjoyed. Kisame actually lifted Kakuzu as his way of thanking him. Tobi now hugged Orochimaru thanking him. This was a rare moment in Akatsuki. Never have been the members so much overjoyed like this. The only member that did not know anything about this was Konan was she was still in heavy sedation.

Kakuzu went inside the healing room and pushed aside the curtain that covered the healing bed in which Kiara slept. He slowly closed the door and placed a barrier jutsu to make sure that no one tries to cross it without their knowledge. The rest of the Akatsuki members looked at the small round glass window on the Healing room door.

There…at the far end of the room they could see..their sweetie. She was almost covered with bandages. Her hair was the thing that was visible. Almost her entire face was covered. Her hand was also fully bandaged. Long tubes were attached to both of Kiara's hands. But yet…their sweetie was still alive. Her heart was beating…and she was recovering.

* * *

**Konan's Room**

**Time: 6.30 pm**

Konan slowly opened her eyes. She could see a bright light. Slowly she could see a person.

"Konan…Konan..are you all right…"

Konan rubbed her eyes. She felt so tired. She had a faint memory of what happened last time. She attacked her Akatsuki members. The last time she was in medicinal room where she saw…**KIARA….!**

With a instant Konan tried to get up from her bed. She wanted to run towards that room. Her baby…her sweetie was there…the last she saw.

"Whoa….Konan...Hold on…Listen…" Kakuzu said as he held Konan preventing her from running.

**"LEAVE ME KAKUZU….MY BABY…MY SWEETIE…"**

"Konan just listen to me…you are not in a condition to-umfff!" Kakuzu said as Konan just tried to escape from his clutches.

**"MY BABY…GONE…NO MORE…!"**

**"NO SHE IS NOT…JUST LISTEN TO ME…!"**

**"S-SHE DIED FOR HER…SENPAI'S…!**

**"SHE IS NOT DEAD…FOR GOODNESS SAKE…SHE IS-"**

**"MURDERED…BY YOU ALL…MURDERED HER…FOR WHAT…"**

**"KONAN FOR THE LAST TIME…"**

**"I WILL GO WITH HER…I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY BABY…"**

**SLAP!**

Konan just froze for a second. She felt pain slowly spreading in her left cheek. Kakuzu had given her one tight slap with his hands. He just grabbed both the shoulders of Konan and looked her straight in the eye.

"**KIARA…IS NOT DEAD…DO YOU HEAR ME…NOT DEAD…SHE IS ALIVE…RECOVERING…WHATEVER DAMAGE SHE SUFFERED…**

**SHE **

**IS **

**RECOVERING…DO YOU UNDERSTAND…! SHE IS NOT DEEEAAAD!"**

Konan looked at Kakuzu unable to believe the words she just heard.

"Sh-she…she's alive…Kiara…is alive…" Konan managed to say.

**"YES…SHE IS ALIVE…WE TREATED HER…SHE IS RECOVERING…LORD ALMIGHTY..."**

Kakuzu looked at Konan. Her cheek was bright red from the blood rushing to it. He covered his forehead with his hand. Shouldn't have slapped her. But she was going berserk. He had to do something to stop her.

"Listen…I'm so sorry for slapping you…Konan…I didn't mean to do…I'm sorry…Konan…KONAN ARE YOU LISTENING…?"

Konan looked at Kakuzu as if she felt no pain or no feelings for him slapping her.

"C-can I…see…my baby…just once…"

"Not yet Konan, she still has to recover. But I promise you, you will see her soon"

Kakuzu slowly took Konan's hand.

"This will help ease the pain…"

Konan slowly looked as Kakuzu injected her with some drug. She felt her vision go blurry and slowly collapsed on the bed. Kakuzu placed barrier jutsu inside her room before leaving. He knew Kona's health had taken severe blow with the recent events. Her health continues to fall. She is refusing to eat. She has to be kept under heavy sedation that ruins her health even more. If it goes on like this, it would be her life that would actually in danger.

* * *

**Akatsuki Healing Room**

**Time: 11.45 pm**

Kakuzu was sitting near Kiara's bed. He was checking her heartbeat. It was normal. Her recovery systems were stabilized and her overall recovery was in fact increasing its rate. He was slowly reading a magazine related to finance. But he could not keep up with it as every minute he looked at the little girl who was sleeping before him, heavily bandaged.

Suddenly he felt a presence in the room. He got up, not bothered by the intruder. He saw a pair of Rinnegan eyes glowing in the darkness. Kakuzu slowly got up.

"What's her condition…?"

"She is recovering…although at a slow rate, there is an increase in her recovery speed. We had to take a chance, it was 50-50."

"What chance…?"

"We tried almost all our drugs on her body, and most of them worked but either they would take more time to activate or the effects were less, we needed something for a quick boost in her recovery…so we used a poison…."

"You…WHAT..?"

"It was not my idea, it was Orochimaru's. But we had to take that chance, we did not had time and her heartbeat was falling…but it worked out somehow, it don't know how, but her body adjusted to it and it actually helped in recovering…."

"I see…is she…?"

"No she is deep sleep, I don't know when she would be in a position to speak or see…the damage has also affected her eyes, and she may have a trouble seeing things initially…"

Pein slowly approached Kiara's bed. He could see a little girl sleeping there. He looked at her face that was almost fully covered with bandages.

"Give us a minute…" Pein said.

Kakuzu slowly got up and closed the door.

Pein slowly sat near Kiara's bed. He looked at her for some time. He wondered. **_{ Was it right for me to test her like that…Is it because of my actions she has to undergo all this suffering…Am I to be blamed finally….? }_**

Slowly Pein stroked Kiara's bandaged forehead. He slowly caressed her long black strands of hair.

**_"I don't know if you can hear me Kiara, but I'm sorry sweetie…I truly am, I shouldn't have doubted you…_**

**_You have felt pein beyond anything…you have suffered beyond anything…yet you refuse to give in…you kept on fighting…you refused to leave…._**

**_I know I have no right to ask you for anything…but don't give up…sweetie…if not for you…Do it for you Mamma….Konan…Do it for your senpai's whom you consider your world…and Do it for me…whom you want to call—_**

**_Pein felt something slowly holding his finger. He looked down at his right hand that he placed near Kiara's upper body. It was Kiara's hand slowly holding his thumb. He watched as her bandaged fingers slowly holding it._**

**_"…..P...a...p…a..." _**

* * *

A small faint voice escaped from Kiara. Pein looked at her unable to believe what he just saw. A very small section of Kiara's eyelids had just opened. She was pushing every ounce of strength left in her to open her eyes.

**_Pein quickly caressed her eyes. Allowing them to close. _**

**_"No my little one…you are too weak…save your strength…"_**

Pein looked at Kiara. She was a fighter indeed. And she just proved it to him. She would fight till her last breath and last ounce of energy. Slowly Pein gave her a kiss on the cheek. He slowly whispered to Kiara's ears**_. It was time he said something he always wanted to say to Kiara…._**

**_"From now on…Kiara…I'll be your PAPPA….forever…I will protect you with my life…you will be my little daughter…"_**

**_Pein gave another long kiss on her forehead. He could see the bandages near Kiara's eyes slowly getting wet. She was crying silently._**

**_"Hush…my little one…Rest now…Papa will return later…"_**

**_….d…n…t….le…av….pap…a…._**

_Kiara said in a very faint voice, as if she was whispering subconsciously._

**"You want Papa to stay…my little one…?" Pein asked and he felt her fingers slowly pulling his thumb. Refusing to let go.**

Pein caressed Kiara's forehead, slowly wiping the tears that were flowing from her eyes. He slowly took her hand and carefully stroked her fingers. He could see every bit of damage his little girl had suffered…to prove to him. He could see every drop of tear that trickled out of her eyes. He feel a feeling that he had never felt before…a feeling of a father….

Kakuzu waited outside the room with his hands folded. He knew he will be standing out all night, but he really did not mind. He slowly looked at the small glass window on the door. He could see Pein sitting slowly caressing Kiara. He let out a small smile.

It was almost time for sunrise. Kiara had fallen into deep sleep. Pein who was sitting near Kiara all this time slowly got up. He looked at Kiara, her bandaged fingers were still holding his thumb, refusing to let it go. Smiling, pein slowly pulled a small black rod the size of his finger out from his face. He pulled his thumb out and replaced it with that rod.

He looked at Kiara for one last time before leaving.

**"Sleep well my little one…Papa will return soon….Bye….Kiara…"**

**With that the Rinnegan eyes vanished.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**NB:**

**Hey guys, I have got a lot of messages from my dear readers saying that there should a Pein-Kiara moment in the story. I hope you enjoyed this moment.**

**Please do write what you feel about this in the review…**

**Thanks**


	16. Chap 8:1 Adventures of Bandaged Kiara

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Hope you have enjoyed the seventh chapter.**

**'It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…'**

**CHAPTER 8**

**ADVENTURES OF BANDAGED KIARA**

**PART I**

It has been several days since Kiara had been admitted in the Akatsuki Healing Room. During these days, her recovery rate had speeded up drastically. Earlier Kakuzu and Orochimaru estimated that it would be almost three weeks before Kiara could even move a muscle. But proving all their theories wrong Kiara's recovery sped up within two days. On the third day Kakuzu said the members of Akatsuki can visit her without disturbing Kiara for some.

Deidara was the first one to visit. Kiara was sleeping at that time. He tenderly caressed her temple and gave a small kiss on the cheek. Sasori came next. He wanted to touch her but felt that his puppet parts would actually wake her up. He slowly placed the Kiara doll that he had presented to her few weeks ago near the table. Itachi visited Kiara sometime later. That time she was awake.

She slowly tried to get up but Itachi said no to her. Itachi watched slowly as Kiara's fingers slowly holded his hand. Her eyes only barely half opened looked at Itachi and in a slow voice called his name she had lovingly put _' Ta—chi…sen…pi…'. _Kisame slowly placed that fish bowl he had given to Kiara earlier. The shark had grown to a large extend as was literally poking its head out of the fish bowl.

_Kakuzu and Orochimaru were surprised by the results they got from analyzing the healing system of Kiara. It seems that unlike what they believed Kiara's healing system had adapted to the poison they had injected earlier. Infact another surprising fact was that her blood cells were slowly breaking down the poison molecules to miniature ones thereby reducing the poison effect drastically._

Based on these results they estimated that Kiara would take at least a week to move her body parts but they were in quite a shock the fourth day when they saw Tobi actually playing rock paper scissors with Kiara. Kiara was now able to move a little of her shoulders but almost all her fingers were capable of movement.

"One two...Three….oh...no…I lost again…score is 13-0…" Tobi said sadly.

Kakuzu looked at what Tobi was trying to do. He was lying. Kiara had lost almost every move she made but since she could not rise up and see properly Tobi was lying and making her believe she had won.

"Kiara-chan….look you won again…where did you pull this off…I swear I'm going to win…"

They all could see a small smile appearing on Kiara's face which was enough to make their day. It also helped them forget about their worries and just to smile back at her.

* * *

**Akatsuki Healing Room:**

**Time 7.45 am**

"So its fixed, you look after Kiara while I am gone…" Kakuzu said.

"Wha- Fuck you, I ain't looking after her, I have got lots of work to do..?" said Hidan snapping back at Kakuzu.

"Does it involve anything other than Jashin and things that are directly or indirectly related to Jashin..?" Kakuzu stared at Hidan with a mean look.

**Sweat Drop appears behind Hidan's head.**

"Well, yes, I mean…can't you ask Orochi or Sasori or anybody, it's always me who you boss around…"

"I am not asking you Hidan, I am ordering you…now get to it…" Kakuzu said as he packed his briefcase

"Fine…"

Hidan slowly entered the room. He slowly closed the door. It was not his decision to come to her room alone, he actually wanted to see her, but he thought he would visit her later with other members. But Kakuzu had some business to take care so he requested Hidan to look after Kiara for some time till he returns.

He appeared really pissed off but deep inside his heart Hidan was actually happy and joyful. Even though nobody in Akatsuki knew he prayed to lord Jashin to help Kiara and he was the one who nearly cried after hearing the news that Kiara was okay.

But Hidan did not want anyone to know he had a soft side, and the last person he wanted to know about that was Kiara.

Hidan slowly went and sat near Kiara. Her eyes were looking at him.

* * *

"Hai there….Amnesia Bitch…how are you doing..?"

Hidan wanted to piss her off rightaway.

"Hello, I am talking to you…look at all that bandages, maybe we ought to change that name…let's see how bout Bandage Bitch…hahaha…!"

No reply whatsoever. Kiara just started at him without even blinking.

"Ohhh….playing the silent game…are we….well amnesia firstly, I did not want to come here in the first place, Kakuzu made me and secondly I don't know what you did that made you end up here and then again…I really don't care…"

There was total silence. Kiara continued to stare at Hidan.

**{ What's wrong with this bitch…she has been staring at me for some time… }**

"HEY BITCH…YOU ATLEAST REPLY WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU…!" Hidan shouted hoping to scare her off.

No reply. No reaction. No nothing. Total silence.

**{ She is not even moving….she has not even blinked…what's up with…WAIT…DON'T TELL ME SHE IS…! }**

**_A wave of fear travelled through Hidan's spine. Kiara has not moved, not even one bit. She has not blinked, her lips were intact. She just stared at him, motionless. He gulped hard…Fearing the worst case that could happen._**

**_Slowly Hidan took his index finger and slowly placed against Kiara's nostril. He felt his head spinning after two-three seconds…._**

**_He could not feel any air that was taken in or out…It was cold, as if…she had stopped breathing._**

**_Oh..no…OH..NO..NO…NO…NO…NOO…..OH..LORD…._**

**_Hidan felt his mouth go dry. He had to literally take air through his mouth as his heart pumped like anything. Still not giving up hope…Hidan immediately took Kiara's hand to check for the pulse. But the bandage was too thick. He could feel the pulse._**

**_"CURSE THIS FUCKING THING…!"_**

Not knowing what to do, Hidan just collapsed on the chair. His whole hand was shaking. It was only a matter of time, what was he going to say to the rest of the members…and will they believe what he said…

**_With his hands shaking like a leaf, Hidan gave it one last try. He slowly closed Kiara's eyes with his hands. He looked at her closed eyes…hoping that they would open…one second…two seconds..three…four…five…six…seven…eight…Kiara's eyes remained closed._**

**_That was it. Hidan almost broke down. He took two giant breaths and then collapsed onto Kiara. _**

**_"No…NO…NOT LIKE THIS….KIARA…NOT LIKE THIS…OH…NO….OH LORD…OH…DEAR JASHIN…WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO KONAN…WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY TO KAKUZU…LORD…OH LORD…"_**

**_He hugged Kiara tightly. _**

**_Then out of nowhere. He could hear a small voice whispering in his ear._**

* * *

**" Fooled…you….Hiddy….senpai…!"**

Hidan almost jumped away from Kiara, for a second he felt his heart just stopped beating. Kiara had just pulled classic prank on him.

"FUCK YOU…FUCK YOU…FUCK YOU….FUCK….YOU….FUCK YOU….FUCK YOU…FUCK ALL YOU…BITCH…BITCH….FUCKING BITCH…FUCKING AMNESIA BITCH…FUCK YOU…." Hidan showered Kiara with abuses, he was still breathing hard.

Kiara closed her eyes and tried to control her laughter but could not. Hidan became even more furious.

"ONE DAY BITCH…I AM GONNA SACRIFICE YOUR ASS FOR REAL…! YOU HEAR ME…BITCH…IM GONNA RIP THAT FUCKING SMILE OFF YOUR FACE…" Hidan shouted.

"…Sorry senpai..." Kiara said in a sweet voice. " I wanted to greet you good morning as soon as my senpai came, but you started that _Amnesia Bitch…and you even called me a Bandaged Bitch…_I had no other way…sorry…pretty please…"

Hidan did not even listen to whatever Kiara was saying. He just showered with more abuses. When Kakuzu returned Hidan looked like he was going to sacrifice him to Jashin as well.

"THIS FUCKING BITCH GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK…SHE PLAYED DEAD…!"

Kakuzu looked at Kiara. "Is this true my sweetie…"

Kiara just shook her head indicating it was not.

"FUCKING LYING BITCH…THIS BITCH IS LYING…HALF AN HOUR AGO…THIS BITCH WAS DEAD…!" Hidan continued to roar.

"Hidan…take a break…I'll take care of Kiara…" Kakuzu said.

Hidan slammed that door. Kakuzu slowly sat beside Kiara.

"Will Hiddy senpai….be still mad at me…?" Kiara asked to Kakuzu.

"He's just kidding…he cares about you…but will act like a total jerk in front everyone…but still it's nice to see him pissed off every once in a while…" Kakuzu slowly said while stroking the head of Kiara.

* * *

**Akatsuki Healing Room:**

**Time: 5.30 Pm**

Kiara slowly opened her eyes. She had been under sedation for some time. She was still feeling a little weak, even though she had slept for some time. Suddenly she felt a large shadow on her. She slowly looked towards its owner.

A large something was sitting near her bed. She could not make out what on earth it was. It looked like a giant tree branches that are dark green in color in zigzag formation. As if they were some giant animal's teeth. She looked at that peculiar object trying to figure it out whether it was some sort of plant that was given as a present to her.

**Suddenly Kiara realized there was only person who is related to plants in Akatsuki and he had given her a present! Even though she did not knew what it was…ZETSU SENPAI HAD GIVEN A PRESENT!**

With happiness Kiara said to the shark that was looking at her with his head way outside the fishing bowl.

**_"Look…Look….Mr. Shark…Zetsu senpai…has given me a present….! See..it's so BIG!…not like the other presents…my senpai's have given me…"_**

**Shark looked at the direction Kiara was pointing. A big sweat drop appeared behind his head.**

**_{ Oh…Brother…Girl…that is not a present…That's- }_**

Suddenly Kiara felt a small cracking noise from that object followed by a small growl. She looked at that object as it was now moving. Slowly the extensions widened…and now she could could see two different sets of eyes staring at her.

**Sweat drop appears behind Kiara's head.**

**" I'm not a present!...I'm Zetsu himself..!" **Kiara could see the black half shouting at her.

"Hey, this is the first time she has seen us, don't be hard on her" The white half said.

"Z-Zetsu..senpai…I…oh my goodness….It's really YOU!...It's the first time I am seeing you…I have always wanted to see you…Zetsu senpai…." Kiara said with such happiness and the next thing Zetsu knew was Kiara hugging him like anything.

**"Hey…Cut it out…I'm not a…."**

"Can't you see she is so happy to see us…"

**"Oh..well…Okay…"**

Zetsu slowly hugged her back. Kiara slowly looked Zetsu more closely. Zetsu widened his extensions even more allowing Kiara took look more closely.

"You are so mysterious…Zetsu senpai…White and Black color…I wish I had those things.." Kiara slowly looked down. " It would save me a lot of trouble every time I had to face the abuse of Hidan senpai…I could just close them like Zetsu senpai.

Both the Zetsu told at once.

"Believeme **kid…**You…**really **don't **need **them…!"

* * *

"Oh…Zetsu senpai…I have a gift for you…Kakuzu senpai told me you might come today so I told him to buy a gift…here…look!"

Zetsu looked as Kiara offered him a bouquet of roses.

**"Honey…roses are offered to someone you-"**

"Hush!...she is just a kid…she does not know these things….just take it…" White side said.

Zetsu slowly accepted the bouquet of roses. He slowly turned the roses upside down and immediately found out why Kakuzu had bought her that.

A small note was attached, it read _" 40% off on this product "_

For rest of the time Kiara said a lot of things to Zetsu. Like how she came, how she met Konan. How she fooled Hidan often, how Orochimaru gave creeps every time he licked her, when kisame dropped his sword on her, how cute Itachi is, How mysterious her papa Pein is…"

The white side listened to it very enthusiastically but the dark side was making a small noise. It was **" zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….."**

After some time Kiara started to feel tired. She soon fell asleep. Zetsu unable to decide to what to do slowly started plucking out each and every rose petal.

** "I eat her..."**

"I eat her not…"

**"I swallow her…"**

"I swallow her not…"

**"I eat her head…"**

"I do not eat her head…"

**"I eat her hand…"**

"I do not eat her hand…"

* * *

**Akatsuki Healing Room:**

**Time: 10.56 pm**

A red eyed Akatsuki sat near Kiara. He slowly looked at her. All he could see was two closed eyes and a mouth. The rest of the body was covered in bandage with several layers. He slowly looked at the fire. He remembered the time when he last saw her in her true form….

**«««**

_Itachi could see Kiara racing towards him…_

_" I…M GOINT TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY DEIDA….!"_

_Within seconds Kiara took the full blow of Sasori's tail, Itachi could see her spat a mouthful of blood as she landed on the ground._

_" KIARA….YOU STUPID GIRL…I ALMOST KILLED YOU….!" Sasori screams… _

_"They killed my Deida….he's gone Sassu senpai….I will never ever see him again…my Deida….he died for me…!"_

_Itachi could see Kiara crying in front of Deidara's clay clone._

_"MY DEIDA SENPAI…OPEN YOUR EYES…PLEASE SENPAI...DON'T GO….DON'T LEAVE KIARA….DEIDA SENPAI PROMISED ME RIGHT…YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME….!"_

_Itachi could feel a sharp pain in his throat as he remembered when Sasori shouted to her and what she replied._

_"SORRY KIARA, NO OTHER WAY, YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND THEY WILL HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE TO RESCUE YOU…"_

_"I-TS…OKE…SAS-SU…ENPAI…I WAN-TED…TO GO…WIT…DEI…DA…ENPAI…PL-PLEAS…FOR-GV…ME…SAS- ENPAI…SAY SOR-RY TO MA-MMA, KIA-RA AL-WAY'S….LOVD…MA-MMA MORE THA…NYTHING…"_

_….._

_Itachi remembers the final scene in which Kiara was trying to attempt a self destruction jutsu. He could see her battered and battle torn body of Kiara who was sacrificing her very life to avenge the death of her senpai's._

_Itachi could remember his face full of shame, looking down when Konan asks him._

_"Is-s…thi-this…Kia..ra…?" Konan barely managed to ask._

**_"_**_YOU MURDERED MY CHILD…_

_YOU KILLED HER…YOU KILLED FOR YOUR TEST…!_

_SHE CARED FOR YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING…!_

_"SHE IS DEAD…! MY BABY IS DEAD…MURDERED…BY HER OWN SENPAIS…"…Itachi could almost feel that…as if it happened yesterday._

Itachi could feel a small wetness in his eyes. His eyes were full of tears. He slowly rubbed his eyes with his hand.

* * *

"Are you crying…Tachi…senpai…" he heard a sweet voice.

Itachi looked. It was Kiara, looking at him with a confused stare.

His could see his swirly reflection in her bright blue eyes.

"No..Kiara chan…something just went inside my eye…"

Kiara just looked at him with a frown.

"No…Tachi is actually crying…thinking of me…right…"

Itachi tried to smile but failed.

"No…my sweetie…"

**_"I know…how stupid of me…I should have been more careful…and now because of my stupidity…Mama is sick…everyone is concerned…and disturbed…"_**

**_"It wasn't your fault sweetie…see the…test itself…"_**

**_"I promise Tachi senpai…I will never go near the fire place…"_**

**_"The test made….wait…what…?" Itachi asked as he felt Kiara said about fireplace._**

* * *

**_"I know…what everyone is hiding…it's all my fault…I went near the fireplace right…and I got fire on my clothes...I was burned so badly…mama thought I would die…she became thinking about that…my entire fault…"_**

**_{ What in the world is she talking about…Don't tell me she forgot the test…Oh shit…did she..? }_**

**_" W-Who told you about this sweetie…?" Itachi asked._**

**_" Zetsu senpai…he visited me in the evening…he is so mysterious and also cool…I often get confused as whom should I talk to…the dark senpai always says something opposite to white senpai…"_**

**_{ Oh…SO THAT'S WHY PEIN SENT ZETSU…HE WANTED KIARA TO FORGET ABOUT THE TEST…INTERESTING… }_**

"look Tachi senpai…I look like a Mummy…boo…I am 1000 years old…Boo…I am going to get my senpai…."

Itachi laughed this time as Kiara raised both her hands making her look like a heavily bandaged mummy.

"Yay…I made Tachi senpai laugh…!"

Itachi hugged Kiara tightly and gave her a kiss on her cheek as usual. Kiara just cuddled in the arms of Itachi. Itachi slowly caressed Kiara's forehead.

He slowly looked at the fireplace.

**_{ One day you will know about this Kiara…You will know what I have done to you during that test…and when that day comes…I hope you can forgive me…sweetie…I hope you can forgive me… }_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

Dear readers please don't forget to give your valuable reviews.


	17. Chap 8:2 More Adventurs of Bandged Kiara

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Hope you have enjoyed the part I seventh chapter.**

**'It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…'**

**CHAPTER 8**

**MORE ADVENTURES OF BANDAGED KIARA**

**PART II**

It has been almost a week since Kiara was admitted to the Akatsuki Healing Room. Her progress though initially was slow but within few days her recovery system was stronger than ever. It was almost like her entire body just decided to recover fast. This was something again more fascinating for two persons, Kakuzu and Orochimaru who basically treated her. According to their reports Kiara would take another full week to at least move her legs.

But then again with Kiara, every one of their estimated time seemed to be very inaccurate. In the first day of the second week as Orochimaru and Kakuzu were approaching the Healing Room with both of their hands full with potions, reports and some medical equipments. The door suddenly opened as they stood there. They could not believe that Kiara had managed to get up with all that bandages and actually open the door for her.

Upon further analysis of Kiara's body. Both of them found out that her legs and almost 70% of her body had healed. So technically she could walk without any problem but Kakuzu who did not want to take any chance whatsoever decided that a 'Wheel Chair ' would be the only means of transportation for Kiara.

An old wheel chair that once belonged to Hidan was used, even though Hidan was not too happy about it. There was a time when both his legs were damaged severely and that time he used this, though it was a very long time ago and the chair is practically worthless, Hidan continued to argue that it reminded him of that horrible time, finally Hidan gave up when Kakuzu looked at him reminding him that his refusal would mean Kiara would have a person to give her company with wheel chairs.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

**Time: 8.07 am**

"GANGAWAY….! COMING THROUGHHH!..." Tobi screamed.

"Hey what on earth?...Tobi you son of a-"Kisame shouted as he jumped out just in time to prevent him from smashing Kiara and her wheel chair.

"What the fuck…" Kakuzu said as he saw Tobi pushing the wheel chair with Kiara with such speed that literally there was smoke coming out of the wheels. It was as if Tobi was trying to create a speed record for pushing wheel chairs.

And the worst thing…Kiara was actually enjoying it. She could not actually see faces or objects, everything was blurry. She just looked with both of her hands clutched to the where chair handles as if she was riding a roller coaster.

The group watched as Tobi raced with the wheel chair all over the Akatsuki main hall.

"That bitch is as good as dead" Hidan chuckled.

"Kiara chan…shall I press the _nitrous oxide button…!"_

_"I don't know…what it is…but sure!" Kiara said._

Within seconds Tobi increased his speed like anything. The rest of the members could see a long line of smoke behind him.

Zetsu was slowly coming out of the centre of the main hall. He had to talk to Itachi regarding a matter. As soon as his head emerged from the ground and spread the extensions he could hear a loud noise.

"ZETSU SENPAI….MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Tobi.

Zetsu did not even have time to react as he saw a smoking Wheel chair with Kiara approaching towards him.

**"What the FUCK…?" Black side.**

"FUCK the what…?" White side.

**CRASH!**

The rest of the Akatsuki members hurried towards the crash. Tobi had crashed directly to the wall. Both of his feet were smoking red. He actually jumped ahead of the wheel chair and stopped it with his feet. The wheel chair was okay…except for the fact that it did not have his rider.

"Kiara…! " Kakuzu shouted.

"Oh..No where is she…?" Kisame.

"Bitch…I told you so…" Hidan slowly said with a small smile.

They looked here and there…there was no sign of her. Suddenly they heard Zetsu say.

**"Shees…right…here…"**

"Don't worry…she is fine…we managed to catch her…"

Slowly Zetsu opened his extensions. Kiara was actually inside that space hugging Zetsu.

Kiara looked at Zetsu. She always admired him. She said in a soft voice.

"_My…hero….! Zetsu senpai…" and gave a kiss on both of cheeks of Zetsu._

Both the Zetsu's turned red in their cheeks, but the white one was more visible. It is not every day that anybody especially a girl kisses Zetsu.

**{ Stu-p-pid girl…I'll eat her…Now! }**

{ No…you won't..Can't you see…she does not even treat us like a freak…She actually likes the way we are… }

**{ Well…that's true…Okay I'll eat her…later… }**

Slowly the rest of Akatsuki members took Kiara and placed her in the wheel chair again. Except for Tobi who had Kisame chasing after him with his _Samehada _screaming that he would rid him of his misery forever.

* * *

**Konan's Room**

"Konan…we have a surprise for you…" Kakuzu said as Konan slowly opened her eyes.

Konan slowly looked. She was tired like anything. Over the last few days it was nothing short of nightmare. She had to be kept under heavy sedation as she was slowly becoming insane.

**_"Mamma…Look…it's me…Kiara…!"_**

Konan immediately looked towards the direction of the voice. There…next to her..was Kiara smiling at her. Her eyes were filled with tears but she was happy like anything.

**_"MY BABY…MY SWEETIE…MY KIARA…." Konan just hugged Kiara. In an instant she was kissing Kiara all over. Her forehead, her cheeks, her temple. Konan could not hold back her tears and she cried like a little baby holding Kiara tight to her._**

**_"My sweetie…you are alive..."_**

**_"I know I made mamma…worry a lot right…I am so sorry for that…Kiara would never play with FIRE…EVER…. SHE WOULD NEVER GO NEAR THE FIRE PLACE…! I PROMISE…MAMA "_**

Konan looked at Kakuzu with confusion. Kakuzu just closed his eyes giving her message that Kiara does not remember the test and she is made to believe that she got burnt in that fire place near her bed.

Kakuzu slowly got up.

"I guess…I'll leave…I'll leave you two alone for some time "

Konan nodded. She still couldn't not believe that her baby had survived. Even when Kakuzu told her she was recovering she did not fully believe in him.

**_"Will…my mama recover fast..?" Kiara asked._**

**_Konan gave a sweet smile. Tears were still flowing from her eyes. Her cheeks were wet due to that._**

**_"Y-yes…sweetie…Mama will recover soon…"_**

**_"Promise…" Kiara said._**

**_"Mama…promises…mama will recover fast…"_**

**_Kiara slowly wiped the tears of Konan with her bandage wrapped hands. She hugged Konan tightly._**

When Kakuzu returned he saw Kiara who was sleeping next to Konan. Konan was slowly caressing her forehead.

"Guess…I'll leave you two alone…" Kakuzu said as her slowly closed the door.

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall**

**Time: Unknown**

Kisame was now slowly pushing the wheel chair of Kiara. He emerged from the Healing Room. Kiara wanted some fresh air. As Kisame was pushing the wheel chair he saw two of his fellow Akatsuki members waving at him. He waved them back. Slowly they both walked towards him.

**"DEIDA SENPAI…SASSU SENPAI…!" Kiara just lunged towards both of them as they arrived near her.** She almost fell from the wheel chair.

"Kiara…What are you doing…you can't just jump out of the wheel chair!.." Kisame shouted.

**_"Kiara…you could have hurt yourself…what's the matter with you, you have not seen us for some time... it's not like we are Dead!" Deidara said._**

Deidara sensed something was wrong. He slowly patted Kiara who was sitting on the wheel chair looking down. He could see drops of tears slowly falling to the ground.

"What happened…my sweetie…?" Deidara asked.

The next second Kiara was hugging Deidara like anything. She burst into tears.

**_"I saw…my Deida senpai…in my dream…I saw Sassu senpai too…they were there…two ninja who attacked me…_**

**_…De-ida…sen-pai…tried to protect me…but they…kill-led you…Then they killed my Sassu senpai…they crushed his head….I saw it…I saw it…_**

**_Deida senpai I tried to crawl towards you…but they did not let me…_**

**_Both Deidara, Sasori and Kisame looked at each other. _**

**_She has not forgotten about the things that happened at the test…she still has them in her memories…which she remembers as a bad dream…._**

**_Kiara continued as she cried hard…_**

**_…They…offered…me…money….mon-ney for…helping…th-them murder my Deida and Sassu senpai's…They said…I will be safe…will live a life with more money than I can imagine…They told me my senpai's deserved to di-die…_**

**_…my senpai's who cared for me more than anything…deserved to die…it was them who deserved to die…_**

Deidara was just transfixed by the level of emotion Kiara was showing. Kisame just stared blank as he too could not believe that **despite ****_Itachi using his genjutsu on her to forget about the test…she still remembers the main parts of it…granted she believes it to be a dream…how is that possible…considering how strong Itachi is…_**

Sasori gently wiped the tears of Kiara and slowly hugged her.

"My Barbie…how could my Barbie ever believe in such a stupid dream…it was just a nightmare…I thought my Barbie was as strong like me…and she is just a little crybaby…

Sasori just looked her with a playful serious expression.

"Does my Barbie want to be as tough like her senpai's…."

Kiara nodded and looked at Sasori.

"Okay…how about my Barbie come to my room…and let me see if I can make a nice big puppet for her…"

A smile instantly appeared on Kiara's sad face. She nodded her head repeatedly.

"Kisame would you-" Deidara said but was interrupted.

Kiara was flailing her arms at Deidara like a small baby who want's to picked. Slowly Deidara took her like a small baby and gave her a piggy back ride. He slowly took her a stroll on the Akatsuki main hall. Kiara just hugged on to him like anything. However several members had different opinions when they saw that.

**{ This bitch…is like fucking parasite…attaching her ass to whoever she can find…first it was Kakuzu…then me…now Deidara… } Hidan**

**{ Hmmm….Looks like Kiara…but what is she doing behind Deidara…. } Black Zetsu**

**{ Aww….I wish I could attach myself to someone like that…I mean other than you… } White Zetsu**

**{ Well…hope she does not sit on _samehada like that_…she would have piercings all over her body…hahaha..that was a funny line… } Kisame**

**{ Okay, the fund towards maintenance of hideout and purchase of poison traps is slightly exceeding than…Oh..Kiara is on the back of Deidara…t…and this fund can be further increased considering… } Kakuzu**

**{ She kinda reminds me of one of my men from the village of sound…what was his name…ummm….he was with that Tayuya and that fat guy and the four arms… ahh…whatever who cares about their names… as long as they care about mine… } Orochimaru**

Kiara spend some time with Deidara and Sasori senpai. He made her a new puppet which can throw small mini sized shurikens. ( wood ). Kiara was very happy. She made Sasori piggy back her this time. Sasori slowly carried her towards her room.

* * *

"Ummm…Sassu senpai…can you leave me at Hiddy senpai's room…I want to meet him " Sasori.

"Don't you fight with him all the time…more specifically dosen't he fights with you all the time…" Sasori enquired.

"ummm…Yeah…but he is still my senpai…I don't think like that…" Kiara said.

Sasori jokingly said. "He is also your arch enemy…that's what everyone says...". Kiara slowly laughed.

Upon reaching the rooms Sasori slowly made Kiara sit in her wheel chair. He looked around, trying to find Hidan…

"Well…Barbie..he is not here…maybe he might have went out…" Sasori said.

"That's okay…I'll wait for him.." Kiara said.

"You sure…"

Kiara nodded his head. Sasori slowly kept the door half closed.

**_Kiara slowly waited until Sasori was gone. She slowly got up from her wheel chair. Her bandaged hands slowly held the door knob. Then without even making a single sound, Kiara slowly closed the door…._**

**_Kiara slowly looked at the table of Hidan. There was a Kunai knife on it. She slowly picked it up. She slowly looked towards the far end of his room. There was door...That lead to prayer chamber..._**

**_It was the room Hidan prayed...to his lord...LORD JASHIN...!_**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Thank you for your support and please do give reviews on my story….**

**Have a great day my dear readers…!**


	18. Chap 8:3 A Jashinist Is Born!

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Hope you have enjoyed the part II seventh chapter.**

**'It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…'**

**CHAPTER 8**

**A JASHINIST IS BORN…!**

**PART III**

**Hidan's Room**

**Time: 10.46 pm**

Hidan slowly opened the door. He had just gone out to purchase a few things needed for his prayers. He slowly kept his triple sided scythe blade near the wall. He slowly kept his purchased goods on the table. He slowly stretched his muscles a little bit.

The room was dark with the little light coming from the windows.

"Ahh…I'm beat…I will go wash my fa**_—_**"

Hidan actually stopped as he saw an empty wheel chair near his table. He immediately recognized this, it was his, used by…

"Oh…Great..That amnesia bitch is here…." Hidan said.

"HEY BITCH…WHO FUCKING GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER IN MY ROOM…!"

**_There was no reply. A silence followed._**

"HEY BANDAGED AMNESIA BITCH…I AM TALKING TO YOU…WHEN DID YOU CRAWL YOUR ASS INSIDE THIS ROOM…"

**_Again…there was no reply, no voice...Nothing…just silence…_**

**_{ Yeah…I know what you are trying to do…You are trying that same trick you pulled on me last time isn't it….as if I am stupid enough to fall for the same trick twice…dumb bitch….}_**

"Listen Bitch…I am warning you the last time…I know you don't need any wheel chair…and you are almost healed…you just have those bandages for Kakuzu's sake…so come here now.."

**…...silence**

_"Okay…I'm gonna come there…I am gonna drag your ass back to this wheel chair and I'm gonna give you….__**What the fuck…what's fucking wrong with the floor…its seems so sticky…and slippery…"**_

**Hidan slowly bent down…the floor was not sticky or slippery when he left the room. His hands slowly touched the floor. Since it was a little dark he could not make what was that in his fingers…but It appeared****_ some liquid was spilled on the floor…and it was making it wet…_**

**_What the fuck…this bitch drop on the floor…_**

**_Hidan slowly put his fingers in his mouth and tasted it…._**

**_Within a second he was able to figure out the taste….because he was familiar with….TOO FAMILIAR…._**

**_"WAIT…THIS TASTES LIKE…BL-"_**

* * *

**_Hidan quickly ran towards his table. He almost fell by colliding with that wheel chair. He quickly switched on the lights in the room._**

**_His blood froze as he saw the sight before him….._**

**_It was not water….nor any potion that was there in the floor…near the wheel chair…_**

**_….IT WAS BLOOD…..IT WAS DARK RED BLOOD….AND SOMETHING ELSE WAS DROPPED ON THE FLOOR….IT WAS A KUNAI KNIFE…FROM HIS TABLE…._**

**_AND THE TIP OF THAT KUNAI KNIFE…WAS BLOOD SOAKED…._**

**Hidan felt his entire world spinning around him…It was Kiara's blood…This was no joke…This was no prank…This was no act…This was fucking real…It was Kiara's blood…that was there….**

**With his hands shaking like anything…Hidan slowly walked towards that blood spilled area…His heart was beating madly than anything…**

**"DEAR LORD…OH NO…NOT AGAIN…NOT AGAIN…THIS TIME…DID SHE DO ANYTHING…DRASTIC…OH LORD…JASHIN…"**

With his entire body shivering like a leaf in a blizzard…Hidan slowly made his way towards it. He noticed that there was a trail of blood that was going towards his inner room. He slowly followed it…

_"Lord…please…tell me she did not do anything stupid…this can't be a prank…this is REAL BLOOD!...Lord Jashin…please tell me…"_

**The trail of blood stopped at a particular door. Hidan knew this door very well, because this door opens up to a wide room…that was where he worshipped Jashin and did his rituals.**

With his hands still shaking Hidan summoned all his strength and slowly opened the door.

_He could not believe what he witnessed in front of his eyes…_

_If he had not seen it with his own eyes…_

_he wouldn't have believed…_

_not in this lifetime…_

_or in any lifetime…_

_He still could not believe…_

_This was something that he NEVER EVER expected…_

_Not from a girl who had is barely 9 years old._

_He just stood there…motionless…_

_he could not feel his heartbeat…_

_he could not feel the coldness…_

_he could not feel anything…_

_the whole world…just went numb to him…_

* * *

**_Because he saw Kiara on her knees in the middle of her room….There was something she had drawn with the help of blood soaked bandages…._**

**_It was the symbol of JASHIN…!_**

**_And she was there…in the middle of the symbol…just like Hidan…and she was crying with all heart. She was also saying something…._**

**_And Hidan knew he would never forget….even after his death…what he heard from her mouth…_**

**_"Oh…Jashin Lord….Take me….TAKE ME JASHIN LORD….TAKE ME…!"_**

**_"I care them…with all my heart…they are my world…they are my life….they mean everything to me….everything…."_**

**_" I don't want a world…without them…I don't want to live without them…they are family…"_**

**_"LET NOTHING HAPPEN TO MY SEN-PAI'S…JASHIN LORD…I BEG YOU…LET NOTHING HAPPEN TO THE-M…."_**

**_"If anything should happen to them…LET IT HAPP-PEN TO ME FIRST…MY LORD…LET IT HAPPEN TO ME…MY JASHIN LORD…"_**

**_Kiara continued as tears flowed from her eyes like small streams….they fell on the ground…slowly dissolving in the pool of blood that was coming from the would she made in her hand…_**

**_"LET THEM NOT SUFFER…MY LORD…I BEG YOU…WITH ALL MY HURT…LET ME SUFFER FIRST…LET ME TAKE THE WRATH OF WHATEVER THEY MUST SUFFER….LET ME…JASHIN LORD….PLEASE…I BEG YOU…LET ME…"_**

**_"I know my Hidan senpai..believes in you…I believe in you too Lord Jashin….Protect my senpai's, Protect my Papa…Protect my Mama…My world consists of them…."_**

**_"I ask nothing for myself…my lord…just for my family…I don't know if I can protect them…or not…My lord…but I know you can…"_**

**_"TAKE MY LIFE…TAKE MY SOUL…I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE…FOR ALL ETERNITY…LORD JASHIN…I ONLY ASK YOU ONE THING…ONLY ONE THING…MY SENPAI'S….MY FAMILY…PLEASE PROTECT THEM…ALLOW ME TO SUFFER FOR THEM….!"_**

**_"_**_I Know…what I saw was not a dream…I still don't remember….but It was not a dream!...I saw my Deidara and Sasori senpai getting killed…before my eyes….I know this will happen in future…"_

**_"I pledge…all my life…all my soul…each and every part of my body to you my Lord…Let me die for my senpai's…Let me…"_**

**_"PROTECT MY SENPAI'S….LORD…I ONLY ASK YOU FOR THAT…PUNISH ME FOR ALL ETERNITY…I WILL SERVE YOU…I WILL SACRIFICE MY EVERYTHING FOR YOU…KILL ME FIRST…BUT LET NO HARM FALL ON MY FAMILY….!"_**

_Slowly Kiara slowed her rate of breathing…slowly she collapsed on the floor on the pool of her own blood._

Hidan just stood there…motionless…unable to make out what on earth happened right in front of him. After a minute he slowly regained composure. He slowly looked at Kiara who has still muttering…_Take me…Jashin Lord…I believe in you…just like Hidan senpai believes in you…Take me…"_

**{ You care about us very much Kiara….but praying to Jashin…won't help…it's not tears…and blood alone that requires…it require ****_—Oh my lord….._**

**Hidan suddenly felt the shift in the air around Kiara….It slowly encircled her in a way she could not detect its presence…But Hidan could feel it…**

**NO WAY…!NO WAY…!THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING…!NOT IN A MILLION YEARS…NO WAY…!**

**Hidan's jaw dropped….His eyes opened with fear as well as disbelief…This was something…that he never imagined…not even in his wildest dreams…!**

* * *

**NO WAY….LORD….JASHIN….….HAS…. HEARD…HER….PRAYER…!**

**SHE HAS BEEN ACCEPTED TO BECOME A JASHINIST….LIKE HIM!**

**SHE AWOKE LORD JASHIN….JUST BY HER PRAYER…!**

**SHE MANAGED TO DO THE IMPOSIBBLE!**

**YET SHE IS ALIVE…!**

**KIARA…!**

**SUDDENLY THERE WAS A LONG…THUNDERING VOICE…INSIDE HIDAN'S BRAIN…IN AN INSTANT HIDAN TOO FELL ON HIS KNEES…**

**_IT WAS HIS LORD….THE ONE HE BELIEVED…THE ONE HE WORSHIPPED…THE ONE WHO MADE HIM IMMORTAL….! _**

**IT WAS LORD JASHIN….HIMSELF…! **

**Jp : HIDDANNN…!**

**"Yes…My lord…Jashin….Your wish is my command…My lord…."**

**Again the voice echoed…like anything…**

**Jp : HIDDANNN…VERY FEW…AMONG US….HAVE SHOWN….LOYALTY…**

**LIKE THIS…**

**Each body of Hidan was trembling with fear. Lord Jashin is not the one he speaks to only in months…or even years…**

**"Yes…Y-Yes…my lor-d…Sh-she…is….lo-yal…"**

**Jp : MAKE…..SURE…..IT….STAYS….THAT….WAY….!**

**" Yes…my..Lo-rd…Jashin…I'll protect…her…wit-h…her life…I will…be her teacher…to Jashinism…I wil-l my lord…till my last br-ea-th…"**

**Hidan shivered as slowly the voice fainted inside his head.**

With that Hidan too collapsed on the floor….

* * *

**Several minutes later:**

_"Kiara…Sweetie…are you alright…."_

_"Hidan…senpai…I am…so..sorry…I knew..I shouldn't have…"_

_"Hush my little one….Come get up…Senpai will carry you…"_

_"I have blood all over me senpai…"_

_"Not any more…"_

_"What…oh…my wound is healed…there are no bloodstains in my bandages….did senpai did it…?"_

_"No sweetie…but come one…we need to get you out of here…."_

_"Di-d…he…hear my prayer…Hidan senpai…Lord….Jashin…"_

_"I believe he did my sweetie…."_

_"Sorry….I was afraid to tell you about this….forgive me Hidan senpai…"_

_"Hush…there is nothing to forgive…come on now..we need to hurry…let us get you to your room fast…"_

**_"Hiddy…senpai…"_**

**_"Can…I be…with you…for some time…."_**

* * *

**Hidan's Room**

Kakuzu was actually getting worried. Kiara was not there in the Healing room. Kakuzu met Sasori who told him that Kiara had went to Hidan's room to see him. Kakuzu checked his watch. It was already way past midnight…What on earth did she have to talk to Hidan that much…

He slowly opened the door. The light was still on. But the sight that he saw in front of his eyes…was nothing short of unbelievable. It was not something he had expected to see…not in all his years…that he would live…

Kakuzu quietly went to the main room. He called all the members who was there…including Konan whom he carried in his arms. Slowly he opened the door of Hidan's room for all the members to see….

_They too could not believe the sight they were seeing…right in front of their eyes…._

**_2 Arch enemies in Akatsuki family were there. Both were asleep. _**

**_Hidan was sitting on the rocking chair he had in his room. He was hugging Kiara_**

**_Kiara...hugged him back…and slept with her head resting against his chest. Her long dark hair falling down…._**

**_And the chair just rocked back and forth in a very small way…_**

**_None of them knew what happened..._**

**_Like for the first time…there was something…they shared…something had connected them…something they had in common…_**

**_Hidan knew…he found out…how Kiara managed to do the impossible…_**

**_It was not her skill…or talent…or anything…_**

**_While he pleased Lord Jashin with all that…He wanted something from the LORD….Something he wanted ….ONLY FOR HIMSELF….._**

**_While Kiara…wanted….NOTHING FOR HERSELF….SHE ONLY PRAYED FOR HER SENAPI'S AND HER FAMILY...NOT EVEN ONE BIT FOR HERSELF…._**

**AND THAT MADE THE DIFFERENCE…**

Today…He has truly…become her senpai…from now on…It will be he…who will help her climb the steps of Jashinism…and who knows…even make her immortal…like him….!

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Thank you for your support and please do give reviews on my story….**

**Have a great day my dear readers…!**


	19. Chap 9:1 Presenting! Kiara Unbandaged!

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating the chapters. I really was caught up in the web of things. So Sorry Again!**

**Please my Dear ****_readers if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the best present for me as a writer and encourages me for faster updates…..****_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**CHAPTER 9**

**PRESENTING…KIARA UNBANDAGED!**

**PART I**

**Story So Far:**

**A lonely and helpless girl ends up in the base of the Akatsuki only to find out that the members are not reluctant to give her a temporary refuge. However due to Konan's efforts the young girl is taken care by all the members. They name the little girl KIARA. Kiara is well on her way to recovery.**

**As instructed by Pein, Kiara is faced her first test to see whether if she really can be a part of Akatsuki and to find out more about who Kiara really is and what are her intentions. Whether she is a skilled Ninja who has fooled Akatsuki all this time, or a little girl with a darker past than them. What are her powers? What can she do?**

**Kiara did face the test and came almost to taking down five of the top Akatsuki members at once. However that process left her mind and body in terrible condition. But thanks to Kakuzu and Orochimaru and with the prayers of Hidan and the rest of the group they Kiara manage to recover well. **

**Now read on….**

* * *

**Akatsuki Main Hall:**

**Time: 8.30 am**

"Just like that….?" Deidara asked.

"I am afraid…it's exactly like that…." Hidan said as he ate his breakfast.

"Wait…let me get this straight…she gets depressed, or sad…she goes to your room…since you are not there she goes to your _' Other ' _room, she draws a Jashin symbol with her blood, she cries and prays, you go there just in time to find out that your lord has approved her to join your religion?" Kisame said in disbelief.

Hidan just shook his head.

"And you expect us to believe that…?" Sasori asked.

**{We'll what about me, even I am still shaking from last day's incidents, the Lord himself spoke to me!}**

"So all you gotta do is draw the symbol, just pray with emotion, and you will become a member like that?" Said Sasori slowly scratching his head since it was he who dropped Kiara in Hidan's room.

"NO!...IT'S NOT!...SEE, EVEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT LORD JASHIN IS THINKING…I AM JUST HIS FOLLOWER…! HE CAN CHOOSE TO ACCEPT AND REJECT ANYONE!" Hidan shouted.

"Well, I guess she prayed for immortality right?" said Deidara.

"No…." Hidan said looking down with a sad face.

"She did not want Lord Jashin to grant her _anything, she prayed that her family and her senapai's be protected from harm and if anything should happen to any one of us, let it happen to her first"_

There was a small silence that spread across the table. Every member who was eating the breakfast was silent. They truly did not know what to say. A girl who barely knew them for over 2 weeks decided to offer her life itself for the persons she considered her senpai's and family.

"I bet it was that test, she has been acting strange I mean not that type strange but still she feels insecure that something bad might happen to her senpai's" said Deidara finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Itachi you put her under your _Genjutsu _right in order to wipe her memory of the test, so how come she is able to remember what happened, I mean she remembers like she had a dream and in that dream we were killed, but still considering your power level, how is it even possible?" Kisame asked.

Itachi who was silent all this time looking down at his bowl of soup slowly raised his head. Even he too felt guilty about putting Kiara through that test that was ordered by Pein.

"Well, it would seem that she has found a way to surpass it" Itachi said in a soft voice.

"Hidan, does Konan know about this?" Kisame asked to Hidan as the only person that would be freaked out completely upon hearing this news would be Konan.

Hidan rubbed his forehead with stress. He completely forgot about Konan and how she would react if she was hear this news.

"Well, I have not told her…Not yet…and please everyone don't tell her now…you know what condition she is…"

The rest of their talk mainly consisted about the test, the way Kiara just exploded with her chakra. How she managed to almost defeat all five of them. However they were interrupted by Tobi who had come running.

"Look everyone, Kakuzu senpai is finally going to take her bandages off…Kiara chan will be able to walk and talk like everyone..WHEEE!, Come fast!" Tobi said clapping his hands.

The members quickly finished their breakfast and hurried over to Akatsuki Healing Room. They were going to see the real Kiara!

* * *

**Akatsuki Medical Room:**

**Time: 11.42 am**

Everyone hurried off to the Medical Room. The room was already open. But there was a small curtain that was drawn in front of Kiara's bed. The members could not exactly see her but they saw a pale shadow on the curtain. Also looking around there was the dustbin that was literally overflowing with the bandages.

Kakuzu slowly stepped forward and as if he was holding a mike in his hand he slowly addressed to the small crowd in front of him which consisted of Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Zetsu who had just appeared from the ground.

"Members of Akatsuki, I Kakuzu the medical doctor in charge of Kiara take great pride in announcing that our dear patient who was admitted almost a week ago with such an intense wounds….has recovered beyond our expectations…

Kakuzu stopped for a while. He turned back towards Orochimaru who was holding a long rope of the curtain. Kakuzu nodded his head indicating as soon as he says the speech the curtain should move.

**"MEMBERS OF AKATSUKI….LET US PRESENT TO YOU…THE ONE AND ONLY KIARA….UNBANDAGED...!"**

Orochimaru pulled the rope and within an instant the curtains moved away and the members could see the person who was sitting in the bed looking at them with her eyes closed. Literally every one of Akatsuki member who was looking at her dropped their jaw, as they found it hard to believe the person they were seeing in front of them.

* * *

**_It was Kiara, but she did not look like the Kiara they saw earlier. Not the rugged Kiara they saw when she first came to the base, Not the sick Kiara they saw when she was in the bed recovering, not the bandaged Kiara they saw when she had undergone the test, actually this was the first time they were seeing KIARA….AS KIARA….!_**

**_She was pretty, she was really pretty. Kiara wore a long white dress. She had worn a white hat on top. Her long black hair fell down and it looked so soft and smooth, like silk. Kiara wore white socks along with a white 'Ballet Pump' shoes. _**

**_Her face had no 'scars', no 'marks', not even a small wound of the battle in her face It was as if her entire body had changed from the dark color to the white. She was nothing short of looking like a 'Princess' herself._**

**_Slowly Kiara's eyes opened. The Akatsuki members slowly got a clear look of her eyes. They were as shining as ever and looked like a pair of blue diamonds. They could even see their swirly reflections on those beautiful blue eyes._**

**_Slowly Kiara looked at the persons who were standing in front of her looking with their mouths open in disbelief and surprise. In an instant she recognized and shouted "MY SENPAI'S!"_**

**_Within an Instant Kiara pulled out a camera ( Old Kodak ) and immediately took the picture of her Senpai's with the priceless expressions._**

**_FLASH!_**

Orochimaru waved his hand up and down to the members of Akatsuki mocking them as if they were too mesmerized by the person that was in front of them.

Kakuzu slowly went near Hidan who looked like his eye balls had already dropped on the floor seeing Kiara.

"Hey, does anyone in your Jashinism is as pretty as her?"

Hidan just took a moment to shake his head as it he had been hit with something.

"Wait, What no…no one…"

'Really" Kakuzu said with his head shaking as he prevented himself from laughing.

Hidan had clearly no idea what he had said. His expression was priceless as if he had seen some real princess.

In an instant Hidan caught his senses. He sharply replied.

"NO…NO WAY…SEE KAKUZU…IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU ARE PRETTY OR UGLY OR YOU HAVE THREE HORNS…"

"Your eyeballs surely seem to disagree, they were almost ready to pop out a minute ago"

"What…No way…That _bitc—_I mean that _Amnesia_ got her bandages removed that's all, there is nothing special about it"

**_{ Man, she is so 'changed', not like when she first came, she is… } Kisame_**

**_{ I wouldn't be surprised if I 'Katsu'ed myself…. } Deidara_**

**_{ Well, I was right about one thing, she has the looks of Barbie at least } Sasori_**

**_{ So sweetie, how much you have changed, you are a princess!...you remind me of someone that was so close to me…} Itachi_**

**_{ S_**_h__**e, **__I__**s….**__L__**i**__k__**e a **__r__**o**__s__**e… } Zetsu**_

**_{ ?...!...Kiara…is a good girl…! } Tobi_**

* * *

Slowly everyone went near Kiara. Kiara was so happy to see her Senpai's and she also could not control her laughter seeing her senpai's expressions. Kisame enquired whether she had any pain in her legs. Kiara said she did not feel any pain. Sasori just looked at Kiara with his iconic puppet stare for which Kiara just stared back. She had learned to imitate Sasori's movements so well that it almost matched his puppet movements.

Itachi just sat near her and pulled her cheeks. "Tachi senpai…oww…it hurts a little..". Itachi gave a small smile. Deidara ruffled up her hair just like always does. "Deida senpai…aww…my hair, senpai always does it" Kiara said pouting. Zetsu just kept on looking and arguing about whether the expression rose or jasmine was perfect. While Tobi played a mini rock paper and scissors with Kiara.

Finally it was Hidan's turn. He wanted to look as if he was least bothered with what was happening. But Kiara just hugged him as soon as he came close.

"Hey, what the f-" Hidan tried his best not to say that word.

"Hidan senpai, how am I looking…?" Kiara asked with her blue eyes pleading to Hidan say something nice at least once in a while.

Hidan just rolled his eyes. "Yeah…you look ok, and nice…and good….and…._pretty…" _even though the last word was said in a very small voice.

"Alright people, some last minute things and our Kiara can go back to her own room" Kakuzu said and slowly the members departed.

Hidan was the last one to close the door. He looked at Kiara, Kiara hoped he would say something nice.

"Yeah..Yeah…but you are still AMNESIA…!" And with that he closed the door. Kiara sticked out her tongue at Hidan. It would appear that in spite of that little incident with Lord Jashin, Hidan and Kiara will still be Arch Enemies.

"Orochi…can you take care of the rest of the details.." Kakuzu enquired.

"Sure, you are going somewhere…" Orochimaru said as he started to remove the tubes attached to the machine.

"Amegakure, to report to Pein" Kakuzu said as he packed his briefcase.

Orochimaru nodded and within an instant Kakuzu vanished.

'Oh..Where did Kuzu senpai go," Kiara said.

"Oh, he just needs to take care of something. Why you are not comfortable with Hissu senpai?" Orochimaru asked with an evil grin.

"No, No it's not like that Hissu senpai " Kiara said.

"Its okay sweetie, I know people here don't like me and why blame them I am a freak like Zetsu" Orochimaru said as he continued his work.

"NO!...THAT'S NOT TRUE…I NEVER CONSIDERED HISSU SENPAI AS A FREAK! HISSU AND KUZU SENPAI SAVED MY LIFE…HOW CAN I FORGET THAT…" Kiara shouted.

Orochimaru slowly went near her.

"Really sweetie..?"

"I always liked Hissu senpai, but you are so mysterious…all snakes, potions and experiments. I wish I could do…"

"Let us see sweetie, who knows maybe one day I will teach you these things...one day…." Orochimaru said.

Slowly he extended his long tongue and gave a long lick from Kiara's forehead to her chin.

"Awww….senpai…" Kiara said as a side of her face got covered with his sticky saliva.

"Pretty as well as yummy…" Orochimaru said licking his lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	20. Chap 9:2 Kakuzu's Medical Report

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**CHAPTER 9**

**KAKUZU'S MEDICAL REPORT**

**PART II**

**Amegakure:**

**Time: Classified**

It was raining heavily in Amegakure as usual. The citizens of Amegakure slowly found shelter from the downpour in their homes and the nearby shops. It was raining unusually heavily this time. There were dark clouds all over the sky as if they were determined to prevent even a single ray of light from reaching the city.

There was also a blazing white lighting all over the sky followed by a loud thunder from the clouds. The winds also blew hard forcing most of the shops to shut their windows. There were a few people who ventured out even in harsh weathers like this but even for them this rain was too much.

The dango shopkeeper noticed a particular dark shadow slowly approaching walking on the street. As he looked outside the window inspire of the water striking him with the wind. It was a person with only his eyes visible. His face was covered and his mouth and chin sections were covered by a dark material. The only thing that was visible was his green eyes.

"Sir, it is highly dangerous, come inside…the shop is open. I can get you a nice hot cup of tea or coffee. How about some dango's. The shopkeeper shouted in the hopes of getting another customer. Slowly the person stopped near the window of the shop. He looked at the shopkeeper with an ice cold expression. Even with his face almost covered up the shopkeeper could feel the intensity of the look that he was getting from the person.

"Umm…would you like to come in at least, I can offer you some hot water…"

"One coffee…and make it quick..." said the stranger.

"Okay…sir would you like to come inside please, it's raining like anything outside.."

"No…"

"Oh..Okay…here you go…do you need something to eat, dango's, fried items,.."

"No…"

"Sir, I tell you one of the easiest ways to catch a week's cold is to-"

His words were cut short as he saw the stranger gulp the entire boiling coffee in one sip. His mouth fell open.

**{ ****_That guy just swallowed the entire boiling coffee…is his stomach made of steel?…. _****}**

"Here…" the stranger said as he left a note on the window.

"Oh, sir...I don't know whether I have the necessary change to…let me see..."

But by the time the shopkeeper had looked outside for giving the rest of the change, the stranger had already walked off. Suddenly the lighting struck again this time for a longer time. It was only then the shopkeeper got a clear view of what he looked like.

He wore a long cloak that almost covered till his chin. On his cloak was the symbol of white border red clouds. He was carrying a briefcase with him. Suddenly with fear and terror the shopkeeper said to himself.

**_"This…This…man…he's from…"_**

* * *

**Amegakure:**

**Pein's Building:**

**Time: Classified**

Pein stood near the end of one of the extensions of the building. Slowly feeling the intensity of the rain as it fell down from the skies like little rocks. The lightening was as fierce as ever and the sound of the thunder actually made the building itself vibrate as a whole. Yet Pein stood there remembering the times when the sky was kind, the rains were to be enjoyed and the lightening gave them the light.

"You are late…" said Pein sensing Kakuzu's presence.

"Sorry, was caught up in the rain" Kakuzu said as we walked towards Pein carrying his briefcase. His clothes were soaking wet with rainwater. He slowly placed his suitcase on the table.

"I have not finished this fully; I hope in future I will finish the report. There are too many missing ends in this. Some I have analyzed, some I have assumed and some I am yet to find".

Slowly Kakuzu handed over the file to Pein. Pein slowly stepped into the shade and looked at the file. It read

**_"Kiara's Medical Report By Kakuzu"_**

Pein slowly flipped the file open and started to read the contents.

**MEDICAL REPORT **

**ANALYSIS AND ASSUMPTIONS ON THE PATIENT BODY AND CELL STRUCTURE**

**Patient Details:**

**Patient Name: Kiara**

**Age: 10**

**Sex: Female**

**Date of Admission: 3 Weeks Approx**

**I** **MEDICAL CONDITIONS FOR ADMISSION:**

1) The patient had suffered massive damage as a direct result of the _'Test'_ being carried out in Akatsuki Grounds. The skin of the patient had melted off completely in several parts of the body. The bone structure was clearly visible due to this.

2) The subject had no lower level cells protecting the skull while admission. The subject had also suffered massive blood loss. The patient did not lose the blood by bleeding out but the blood was '_evaporated like water'_ due to the intensity of the heat being produced.

3) The cellular structure of the patient had displayed the cells being weakened by the intensity of the battle and the recovery mechanisms slowing down due to this. There was a constant reduction in heart beat and pulse of the patient due to this.

4) Apart from the intense physical damage the patient has also suffered severe psychological trauma and mental stress as well as torture that affected her brain as well as leading to the liquid imbalance inside it. Also there was widespread damage throughout patient's body as a result of severe _chakra _emissions.

* * *

**II ****PAST MEDICAL HISTORY:**

The patient had no previous medical history to best of the knowledge of the medical surgeon. While it is possible for the patient to have undergone medical tests in the past due to the lack of information as well as the lack of knowledge about the patients past and since the patient does not have any other persons that she can associate with in the past it is assumed that this will be the first time the patient has undergone a medical test like this.

**Existing Conditions:**

**1) Amnesia:**

The patient has a severe condition of Amnesia. This condition was first noted upon the arrival of the patient. The cause of Amnesia is still unclear for the surgeon as well as for the patient. It can be assumed that the present condition of Amnesia _'is a result of some psychological trauma or a particular incident involving the patient'._

**2) Chakra Imbalance:**

The patient continues to display a chakra imbalance before and after the test. The chakra of the patient is distributed disproportionately and further more the Chakra that the patient has posses a '_Unique ability as it cannot be detected in the normal presence and even in midst of battle it takes experienced shinobi to detect at least a portion of it._

_(Examples being Itachi Uchiha's sharingan detecting the chakra emitted by the subject during the test but still relying on wild guesses to arrive to a figure)_

The analysis of the patients body, cellular and bone structure showed that _' the patient's body has chakra way above its normal capacity, the figure can range up to 100 to 1000 but it can be assumed that the patient does not have any special ability to handle this much Chakra._

**3) Misplaced Loyalty:**

The patient has shown fierce loyalty towards the Organization as well as all the members present in it. While the exact reason for this loyalty is still unknown it can be assumed again that providing basic necessities (food, shelter and care) has made this change but still the exact reason is still a mystery.

Yet it seems quite bizarre as the patient would consider putting her loyalty to the organization and its members that are barely known to her and have a high chance of _'exploiting her loyalty and making her as a disposable pawn '_.

(_The recent events include her turning into Jashinism in hopes of protecting her teachers, her attempt to do self destruction jutsu for avenging the death of Deidara and Sasori during the test )_

'No member in Akatuski has displayed loyalty like this, not in the past, nor in the future'

**III ****PHYSICAL EXAMINATION:**

The subject was put under the physical examination for almost two weeks. The body of the patient was carefully analyzed and the necessary steps for the recovery were made. The following are main points:

1) Black Mamba Poison Extract was used as a healing booster

2) Additional blood was regenerated from the patient's body itself

3) The healing ability of the patient increased drastically during the last 7 days.

4) In spite of heavy damage taken to the bones vital organs were in near perfect condition.

5) The patient was put under wheelchair in spite of the fact that she was capable of walking.

* * *

**IV ****DIAGNOSIS AND RECOMMENDATIONS:**

**1) Stable Diet:**

Since the test there has been a drop in the nutrient level in the patient's body. In order to avoid further decline a steady diet of vegetables along with egg protein is recommended. Also various health booster tablets can be made available if requested.

**2) Restrain From Further Testing:**

As explained earlier the patient is still recovering both physically as well as mentally from the trauma and stress experienced due to the _' Test '. _It is heavily advised NOT to put the patient under any further test until her recovery is complete.

**3) Training The Patient: (Optional)**

It is seen that the patient has a natural talent, ability and strength. While her age is a factor, the patient, can be trained to serve as a '_full time Akatsuki'_ member in the future. Since the patient possesses uncanny ability of her chakra not being detected easily and her loyalty towards the organization itself, she can be given basic as well as advanced training to develop her skills.

_(The main examples include the oral confirmation by Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Zetsu who confirmed her chakra level at the time of the test was beyond anything that they have seen so far and she almost came close to taking down five members at once)_

_(The second confirmation is done by Hidan as she managed to awaken Lord Jashin himself just by a prayer which according to him was nothing short of impossible)_

Pein slowly studied the report carefully. His Rinnegan eyes paying close attention to the last recommendation that was written. Slowly he folded the file and placed it on the table. Kakuzu slowly took the report. He placed it in his brief case and slowly took another small brown cover.

"Here…this is something I have found out while during the test, for your eyes only"

Pein slowly took the cover. It read

**KAKUZU'S CLASSIFIED MEDICAL REPORT**

**"These are the things, that I have not mentioned in my earlier report…."**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Please readers give a _****_review for every chapter you read….!_**

**_More reviews…..faster updates!_**


	21. Chap 9:3 Kakuzu's Classified Med Report

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers _****_if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**CHAPTER 9**

**KAKUZU'S CLASSIFIED MEDICAL REPORT**

**PART III**

**Amegakure:**

**Time: Classified**

**CLASSIFED INFORMATION AND FACTS ABOUT THE PATIENT**

{The pages were blank.}

"What's the meaning of this Kakuzu, there is nothing written in these pages" Pein asked in confusion as he saw only blank pages after the initial line.

Kakuzu calmly replied.

"That's because it is not meant to be read by a normal human eye or a normal kekkei genkai eye. You have to use your Rinnegan to read on what is written in it. I made it so that you and only you can read what is written inside"

Still a little confused Pein slowly focused his Rinnegan eyes on the paper. Slowly he could see the letters and words appearing in it.

"Brilliant…"

"Thank you" said Kakuzu.

Slowly Pein started reading on what is written in the pages. It read.

**THE FOLLOWING FACTS AND INFORMATION WERE NOTED ON THE BASIS OF THE ANALYSIS DONE WITHOUT THE CONSENT OF THE MEMBERS OF AKATSUKI OR THE LEADER OF AKATSUKI ON THE PATIENT.**

**THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION WAS COLLECTED THROUGH A PROCESS THAT IS CLASSIFED AND THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION CAN ONLY BE RELAIBLE BASED ON THE FACTS AND FUTURE ACTIONS.**

**THE INFORMATION AND FACTS EXPLAINED IN THIS PAPER CAN BE READ ONLY THROUGH RINNEGAN EYES AND IF BY ANY CASE THIS JUTSU IS BROKEN THE PAPER WILL SELF DESTRUCT IMMEDIATELY.**

* * *

**MAJOR KEY AREAS OF CONCERN REGARDING THE SUBJECT:**

**1) Cellular Structure Of the Subject:**

Kiara possess a unique cellular structure. Through the various analyses done and analyzing her damaged as well as healthy cells I have come to a conclusion that her cells are unique in nature.

They have **_the ability to auto heal themselves_** with and without her knowledge. Also these cells **_act as independent organisms,_** meaning a dissected part of her body has the capability to function on its own.

However whether that dissected part will regenerate itself or return to the host organism is still a matter of doubt. Putting these cells in another host body will lead to these cells **_automatically transforming the host body cells and attaining control of the host itself._**

**_Contradictory Information:_**

_i. When Kiara was saved and brought to the base the first time, __**Why was she close to dying**__**? **__**Why didn't her cell structure heal then?**_

_ii. During the Test itself, the cell structure showed no signs of healing. Even the first week of treatment her healing ability had gone down.__** Were the cells acting on their own?**_

**Final Word:**

**_These are not human cells but cells having some characteristics of human cells._**

**2) Chakra Barrier Activation:**

Another important thing about Kiara is that there is a continuous barrier that is being activated by her Chakra. Whether this barrier is activated with her knowledge or by her subconscious mind is still a matter of mystery.

It is has been noted that while this barrier in the _normal safe conditions allow people, objects and jutsu in the normal condition, in the time of extreme danger this barrier will display its full power. It is also noted that __**she can produce multiple barriers inside a barrier**__ that prevents the attacks from reaching her or her enemies from escaping._

**_Contradictory Information:_**

_i. If there is a continuous barrier that exists, why __**Kiara did took the full blow of Sasori's attack**__ during the test. __**Why didn't her barrier save her?**_

_ii. The barrier activated in full force when she unleashed her power. So does that mean her __**barrier power is directly related as the stronger she is**__, the stronger the barrier is?_

_iii. Or does that Barrier that is being created by her chakra, has a life and will on its own?_

**Final Word:**

**_One of the most powerful barriers I have ever seen._**

* * *

**3) Orochimaru's Attempt On Subjects Life:**

Though it was never confirmed there has been an attempt from Orochimaru (Accidently or on Purpose) to put the life of the subject under risk. While doing the operation there was a situation in which the health of the subject was dropping and there was no available drug to give to the patient.

**_Matakara Hebi or Black Mamba Poison Extract_**_ was the drug suggested by Orochimaru which according to him was a lethal poison but has healing abilities. It is found out that the __**contents of that jar was not Black Mamba Poison extract**__, the identity of what Orochimaru has given her is still to be found out. It was __**another liquid.**_

**_Contradictory Information:_**

_i. If it was an extremely lethal poison, Why did the __**liquid fail to kill Kiara?**_

_ii. What was __**the true intention of Orochimaru?**__ Did he gave her the liquid fully knowing that her body can handle it __**or was he playing the chance as the blame would be on my shoulders as I gave the approval.**_

_iii. It was witnessed __**that Kiara's cells broke down the poison content**__ in the liquid before it had a chance to attack the body. __**Furthermore the cells have retained the poison**__ within themselves neutralizing it. How is this possible?_

**Final Word:**

**_Whether Orochimaru had good or bad intentions, it is likely that he will try again._**

**4) Never Before Seen Bone Structure:**

Kiara posses a bone **_structure that is quite different from the normal human body structure._** Although at one glance it would appear uncanny similar to the human there are notable differences. Please Refer to **_The X-Ray Pics and Oral explanations_** of the person delivering this report.

Pein slowly handed the report back to Kakuzu. He further looked in the cover. There was 4 X-Rays in it. Slowly he handed over the X-Rays to Kakuzu who put them in the X-Ray Illuminator.

"So what is so peculiar about her bone structure" Pein asked.

* * *

Kakuzu slowly switched on the X-Ray illuminator. Pein could see a miniaturized version of various parts of Kiara's body parts being joined together to make a small picture of her as a whole.

**X-RAY I**

**"The 1****st**** X-Ray shows various parts of Kiara's body. Her head, her shoulders, her legs, her hands, legs."**

_"Normal structure, what's so special about it?" Pein asked._

**_"Observe carefully" Kakuzu said pointing his finger towards various parts of the X-Ray. _**

**_"There are _****_many extensions of bone_****_ in her body. It is unclear what made these extensions. What is its use?_**

**_Moreover her bones are made up of _****_a material other than Calcium_****_. These bones are _****_infused with Chakra_****_ making it more powerful. These bones are not designed _****_to sustain heavy damage_****_; _****_they are designed to sustain MASSIVE damage._**

_It is still unclear whether her bone can be dissected or not. Her bone is as hard as the hardest metal on this planet. This explains the reason why in spite her skin and blood being lost, her bones were near perfect condition._

**X-RAY II**

"The 2nd X-RAY shows the _Teeth, Palm and Foot of Kiara."_

**_"Observe the teeth structure of Kiara. What we see is a final part of the teeth, the rest is being hidden inside her mouth. Also some of her teeth show that this type of _****_teeth does not belong to humans._**

**_Kiara has claws that _****_extend deep inside_****_ her palms. The claws can expand and contract like that of an animal. The claw too is infused with chakra and is extremely sharp and hard._**

**_The foot nails also show the similar pattern as claws can protrude in the event of danger._**

**X-RAY III:**

"In the 3rd X-Ray we have the shoulder bones of Kiara"

Kakuzu pointed his finger towards the two major extensions in each shoulder. Pein observed carefully. "What is that…?"

"I have no idea…" Kakuzu replied.

**_"I assume that these extensions were there from the birth. But _****_something else grew from these extensions._****_ It can be bones but for what reason _****_would bone grow from either side_****_ of shoulders?_**

**_Also whatever that grew from this extensions_****_, existed for some time before it was 'Detached' from Kiara's body. The extension is what that is left._**

_Pein asked in confusion._

"Didn't you say her bone structure was one of the hardest substances and cannot be dissected even after sustaining MASSIVE DAMAGE?"

Kakuzu answered looking at Pein.

"According to my assumption**_, a weapon made of her bones_** **_or another person's bone having the same bones as Kiara or another person who has the same bone structure like Kiara_**, could have done it"

Pein slowly rubbed his forehead. This was way too much information as well as confusion. He clearly could not understand.

A few days ago her tears and loyalty made even Him, the leader of Akatsuki accept her as a part of the organization. And what's more he was feeling the same emotions of a concerned father after knowing his baby is still somewhat different from others.

Finally arriving at a conclusion that all these were bogus information Pein slowly said.

**"People can alter their bone structure, I have done it, you have done it, Zetsu had done it, and Orochimaru has done it.**

**I have Metal rods inside me, it is possible that Kiara has undergone something like that in her past. We are still considered human, she too is one. ****Just because of some bone extensions and claws and teeth and cells we cannot classify her as something else"**

* * *

Slowly Kakuzu gave a sad chuckle as he slowly switched the X-Ray's.

**_"Well, allow me to SHOOT that theory right off the window…."_**

Kakuzu slowly switched on the light.

**"This is the X-Ray of ****Kiara's spinal cord!"**

Pein slowly looked at the X-Ray in front of him. It was a cluster of sections of bones tightly joined with another. He followed the bones all the way.

**"Have a look at this" Kakuzu pointed his finger towards the far end of the spinal cord.**

Even Pein felt a shock like fear travelling through his spine for a moment. His jaw slowly fell open. His Rinnegan eyes opened as wide as they can with shock as well as fear.

**"Oh….my….Lord….Is that….a….TAIL…?"**

Kakuzu slowly nodded his head.

**_"I was as much shocked when I first saw that. It seems that _****_her spinal cord has extended all the way to form a small tail._****_ The _****_tail is still inside her body._**

**_"And, it's not small, it just appears to be" Kakuzu added._**

"What do you mean, it looks small" Pein said still having the shock of seeing the X-Ray in front of him.

**_"It consists of a set of unique bones that has been _****_compressed together by Chakra with massive strength and even greater pressure._****_ The bone itself has shrunk and compressed due to such massive pressure. But I believe if there is a way _****_to 'De-Compress'_****_ it….._**

**_…I believe that tail can extend up to HALF of her body length._**

* * *

Kakuzu slowly turned the light off for the X-Ray illuminator. Pein slowly got up from his place. He went near the open door, the rain was still pouring but it seems that its anger had eased a little bit.

"I am sorry Pein, I did not mean to upset you. Just felt you are the best person and the first person who should know about these things. Just give your approval and I will be on your way. Kakuzu slowly went near Pein extending his initial report for Pein to sign.

Pein hastily put his signature on the report along with a special mark that can be only created by the Rinnegan.

"Okay, I guess I will be off"

Pein replied nothing as he watched the rain fall from the skies.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here" Kakuzu said as he handed over a photograph of Kiara that was taken earlier.

"She told me to give you this in case I was going to meet you"

Pein looked at that photo, it showed his sweetie. But she had changed so much. She had become a pretty little princess wearing a white top and white hat. Her blue diamond eyes were clearly seen in the photo.

"In spite of the worst things that happened, she is one of the best things that happened to Akatsuki, right Pein?" Kakuzu asked on a lighter note.

Pein slowly turned the photo to the next side. A small note was written in it.

**"To my Dearest, Nearest, Cutest and Sweetest Papa….I Love you so much PAPA…from his little sweetie Kiara"**

A small smile slowly appeared on Peins face which again was something uncommon. His fingers slowly touched on the photo of Kiara.

"I'll leave the 'Classified Report' with you, and don't worry I will not share this information unless I get your approval first"

"Thank you Kakuzu" Pein said.

Kakuzu nodded and in an instant he vanished.

Pein continued to look at that photo of his little sweetie. He had never felt the need to protect someone other than Konan with this intensity. But he did feel something like that now. It was like when he was a Kid and he hugged his father with as much love.

Suddenly the lighting struck violently again. This time the power went off in the building. Pein was standing in the darkness. The lightning struck again with much ferocity. Pein looked towards the X-Ray Illuminator, it still had the X-Ray of Kiara's Spine.

He could see the tail in that X-Ray as the lightning struck again, this time with a longer time. He slowly looked towards the sky and said

**"What on earth are you….my Kiara…."**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Please readers give a _****_review for every chapter you read….!_**

**_More reviews…..faster updates!_**


	22. Chap 10:1 Adventures o fUnBandaged Kiara

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers _****_if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**CHAPTER 10**

**ADVENTURES OF UN-BANDAGED KIARA**

**PART I**

**Story So Far:**

**A lonely and helpless girl ends up in the base of the Akatsuki only to find out that the members are not reluctant to give her a temporary refuge. However due to Konan's efforts the young girl is taken care by all the members. They name the little girl KIARA. Kiara is well on her way to recovery. Now Kiara is regarded as a part of Akatsuki.**

**Now read on….**

It has been almost a month since Akatsuki had a little visitor staying with them. The funniest thing was that within a matter of a month this visitor had captured the heart of almost all the members of Akatsuki. She was a girl, over 10 years old.

Not knowing anything about her past life, she accepted Akatsuki as her home and its members as her senpai's. Her world consisted of her senpai's as well as her mama and papa. Even though initially some Akatsuki members had grudges and discomfort against her, she eventually became their little girl whom they loved with all their heart.

Kiara had now become a part of Akatsuki. There was no doubt about that. In a matter of one month she had done things that even made true blue Akatsuki look in disbelief. She faced Pein's test ( even after wiping her memory, that still haunts her in her dreams ), she took on five of the Akatsuki members, even after being brought back she was barely alive but refused to give up, she continued to fight. She recovered. She awoke Lord Jashin with her heartfelt prayer….

**Akatsuki Main Hall:**

**Time: 8.30 am**

Everyone in Akatsuki had sat down and was waiting for the breakfast. It was usually Konan that brought them the breakfast. But today they saw an additional member with her carrying the dishes. It was Kiara.

"Kiara chan, what are you doing…?" Deidara asked in a surprise.

"Don't tell me you have started cooking…?" Sasori asked.

Kiara smiled at Deidara and said. "From now on, I'll be assisting mama whenever the meals are prepared"

Konan slowly placed the dishes on the table. She slowly gave Kiara a small kiss and helped her sit on the chair.

"Konan, did she cook this food…?" Hidan asked staring at Kiara.

"No, Hidan...she just helped me with my work…" Konan said with a sigh

"Good, I was afraid, who knows if Mrs. Amnesia might put baking powder instead of sugar and vinegar instead of water..."

'HIDAN...!" Konan shouted. She respected him as a fellow Akatsuki member at certain times she absolutely gets sickened by his attitude as well as his sarcastic behavior.

Kiara slowly looked down with a sad face. Deidara had placed his hand on his forehead. Kisame just clutched his fist real hard. Sasori just looked at Kiara with his iconic stare.

"Hidan, don't make me Konan that you are insulting your fellow Jashin…" Kakuzu said in a slow voice.

Hidan's eyes immediately opened with the shock. Nobody had told Konan about that incident and they were not sure how to tell her not to mention how she would react.

"No...I was…just kidding...Kiara…come one…can't anyone take a joke….?" Hidan stammered.

"Okay Kiara, senpai is sorry…" Hidan said to Kiara who looked at Hidan and sticked out her tongue to her to as much length as possible.

"I bet she got that from Orochimaru" Kisame said looking at Orochimaru who was staring Kiara with an evil grin.

"No…Kiara is a good girl…!" Tobi said as he clapped his hands but immediately settled down as he saw Kisame's hand going for Samehada.

Slowly every one ate their breakfast. This was literally Kiara's first breakfast with Akatsuki as in the past she had to have breakfast in her room.

After the breakfast Kiara and Konan took the dishes and went towards the Kitchen.

"She would come handy after all…" said Kisame who was now resting in the sofa.

"Don't make her angry Kisame, after all she punctured your intestine with just one punch…" Itachi said.

"Pein still has not confirmed regarding what do with her, but if he agrees and I am hoping that he would, we could train her..." Kisame

"She is only a little girl Kisame, what should we train her into, mercenaries like us…." Itachi said looking down with a small sadness spreading across his face.

"Itachi, let her make that choice….and weren't we just like her. Small, innocent and so naïve. Was this the life we choose, not but fate choose us to become what we are…she too will face this…" Kisame said as he touched his Samehada.

"I killed my own comrades….and you killed-"

"Kisame…please…not today…It's something that I try not to remember every day…and whenever I look at her eyes…I am reminded of someone that I care with all my heart…." Itachi said.

Soon Deidara and Tobi left on a mission. Orochimaru as usual went to his laboratory for experiments. Itachi and Kisame were discussing about their next mission in their rooms. Sasori was in his room slowly repairing his puppets.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Room:**

Kakuzu was really busy. It was not because of any mission or not because he had any financial work to do. It was because his room was a mess. There were papers everywhere. Many small bits of papers containing his calculations. There were also plenty of books that were in his shelf and it had become old and dusty.

Kakuzu slowly started taking the books from his shelf as well as the books that he had stashed under his bed because there was no room. He had to dispose these books as his room was too overcrowded.

"Can I help you, Kaku senpai…?"

Kakuzu looked, it was Kiara wearing a scarf on her face to protect from the dust.

"Kiara, what are you doing here..."

"Mama told me she would call me when she wanted any help, I tried to sit my room but it's so boring, can I assist you Kaku senpai…?

"Ummm…Okay…can you help me carry these books outside….?"

"Okay senpai" Kiara said with a happy smile.

Kiara watched as Kakuzu slowly went under his bed as if he was trying to find some treasure and slowly take out many books.

Kiara slowly took the books Kakuzu was giving. She read their titles.

"Marketing Management, Finance for non finance managers, Financial Management, Complete Advertisement strategies, Elemental Statistics, Economics For managers…"

"Kaku senpai…umm what are these books…"

"Oh…these are the books I used to refer many many years back. I used to do business but now I mainly deal with other things…"

"Umm…can I ask a favor…" Kiara slowly said biting her lips in uncertainty

Kakuzu slowly emerged out from under his bed. His face was fully covered with dust and other things.

"What, my sweetie…"

"Can…I have them…I me-mean…can I take these books…"

"For what…they are garbage Kiara…I don't refer them that's why I am throwing them out…"

"I, I mean…I find them interesting. Can I read them; I'll promise I will return to Kaku senpai after I finished reading them…"

As if she was telling a joke Kakuzu slowly chuckled.

"Kiara sweetie, these are not books for your level, these are way above…shouldn't you be reading comics or I don't know…some normal books…"

_"Please….." Kiara looked at Kakuzu with her blue eyes shining like diamonds.._

**_ Sweat drop appears behind Kakuzu's head _**

"Oh…Okay...sweetie, here..." Kakuzu handed the books to Kiara. The books themselves were so thick in size it was almost like Kiara's face was hidden by that tower of books.

For the rest of the time Kiara and Kakuzu cleaned up the room. There were many books Kakuzu wanted to throw out but instead Kiara begged him to give it to her. They were books related to Management, Accounts, and Finance etc. Still Kakuzu could not understand as to why Kiara was so enthusiastic about these books.

"Okay Kakuzu senapi…thanks so much for the books….byeee…" Kiara said as she closed the door.

[ I can understand if those books were comics or some other magazines, but books are downright dry and boring….strange girl…]

Kiara spend the almost an hour arranging these books in her room. A side of her room was filled with these books.

**Zetsu's Garden (Inside Akatsuki Hideout)**

Zetsu was slowly watering his plants…it was while since he had watered them and since he had some free time now he wanted to make the most of it.

"Zetsu senpai…" a sweet voice was heard from the door.

**"Who the…oh...!"**

"Look…its Kiara chan…"

"Zetsu senpai, is this your garden…Wow…it's so big..." Kiara said as she stood near the door.

**"What do you want….?"**

"Cheez, can't you be at least nice to her once in a while…."

**"Oh...okay…what do you want sweetie…?'"**

"I thought of coming and helping Zetsu senpai…"

**"Get the fu-"**

"Hush…what is wrong with you, can't you see how much she cares for us…?"

**"Umm, okay Kiara would you like to help in watering this plant's…?"**

'Sure Zettu senpai…" Kiara happily replied.

For the next hour or so Kiara and Zetsu watered the plants in the garden. Kiara however noticed many of these plants were different from what she usually sees. Some of them had teeth like structures.

"Umm…senpai… Why are these plant's so different..?"

**"Oh, I see you have noticed. Let's just say they are more like animal's…rather than plants..."**

"Kiara, what he means is that…these are '_carnivorous plant's'_. They feed on insects and small creatures, unlike normal plants.

Suddenly Zetsu pointed on top of the ceiling .

**"And those eat just about anything they can get, human, animal, monster…anything…"**

Kiara looked up and her jaw dropped automatically with fear as well as surprise. The entire ceiling consisted of plant's that are 100 times bigger than the one's below. Some of them have teeth as long as her entire body.

Kiara let a hard gulp.

* * *

"Th-they are mo-moving…Zettu…senp-ai…"

**"Oh, I forgot to mention…unlike the little ones below these guys can move considerable distance from their roots…"**

Suddenly Kiara noticed one of the gigantic heads of the plant's above looking directly at her. Slowly it descended from the roof.

It had a head like Venus fly trap but its teeth were much larger than its head itself. It was also the size of a car. It was also giving an expression of 'What do we have here…?"

Kiara still trembling slowly moved a few steps back.

**"Don't run Kiara, he will snap your head within an instant…"**

"What are you doing….she is just a girl…"

**"Shut up, I just wanted to test her…"**

Slowly Kiara moved near that gigantic plant. It slowly extended its head near her. Still trembling Kiara slowly caressed the plants head. But the plant's mouth opened wide revealing long teeth that were as big as Kiara itself.

**"He is not impressed by your actions, Kiara….he will attack you soon…"**

"What on earth are you doing…she will be hurt…"

**"Relax…I just want to see how she handles in this situation…"**

This time Kiara felt something deep inside her.

"Zettu senpai..Can he understand our language…"

**"He sure does…"**

Kiara slowly placed her head inside the mouth of that plant. She slowly whispered.

"I am sorry that I got frightened at the first place. I didn't mean to treat you like a freak. You are not. I never treat any one like that. Please forgive me. I know Zetsu senpai and I felt the same feeling too when I saw him first…I apologize…"

Slowly the plant allowed Kiara to take her head from its mouth. Its teeth slowly closed. Kiara smiled at that plant and slowly rubbed her cheeks on that plant's head with affection and care.

"I promise I will come and visit you often…"

Slowly the plant ascended back to the roof.

**"Well, you have a knack of melting the hearts of big fella's….eh Kiara."**

Kiara gave a big smile and hugged Zetsu.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Please readers give a _****_review for every chapter you read….!_**

**_More reviews…..faster updates!_**


	23. Chap 10:2 Books, Cooks & Dolls

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers _****_if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**CHAPTER 10**

**BOOKS, COOKS AND DOLLS**

**PART II**

**Akatsuki Hideout**

It was a bright and sunny morning. The rays of sun were shining bright and there was small warmth that was spreading in the Akatsuki base. Akatsuki members were gathered up in the main hall slowly discussing about their missions as well as jutsu.

One member was absent. It was Orochimaru who said that he was too busy experimenting and will only come in the evening. Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing about how to tell Konan that Kiara had chosen Jashinism to be her religion.

After the breakfast most of the Akatsuki members either retreated to their rooms. Some of them left of their missions like Itachi and Kisame. Deidara literally had nothing to do. He made some clay dolls to pass the time but decided that he would pay a visit to Kiara's room.

"Knock Knock…can I come in..sweetie…?" Deidara asked knocking the door even though it was partially open.

"Deida senpai…" Kiara said as she came running and hugged Deidara.

Deidara slowly hugged her back.

"How is my little sweetie doing…?"

"I am doing fine senpai…how is my senpai doing…?"

"Senpai is having a BLAST!" Deidara said as he slowly gave a small kiss on the cheeks of Kiara.

Slowly Deidara entered Kiara's room. One could not exactly call it a room as it had very little space. It was initially used for storing some spare things for Akatsuki but for many years that room was just empty. It was only recently it was cleaned up for Kiara. It had a table and a bed along with a small shelf.

Deidara slowly looked at the table in front of him. He found the sight a little hard to believe. It was full of books stacked on top of another. Like the table had walls with books. On middle of table like an island there was a large text book that was halfway finished along with a notebook with various things like pen, pencils, markers, erasers etc.

"Sweetie, what on earth are you doing with these books" Deidara asked in confusion

"Kuzu senpai gave it to me..." Kiara said happily.

"Kakuzu gave these books…?"

"Well, Kakuzu senpai was going to throw it away but, but I talked with him to giving me these…oh I am reading in fact one of them…" Kiara said.

"This fat one in the middle of table with some markings of color pens, that one…?"

Kiara nodded her head.

Deidara slowly took the book and flipped it over. He slowly scratched his head as he read the title.

_'Marketing Management: Concepts and Cases'_

Still unsure what the exact meaning of this was, Deidara asked Kiara.

"Y-you are reading this sweetie…?"

Kiara again nodded her head.

"I finished nearly 4 chapters" she said with a certain pride in her voice.

"I get it, you just flip pages, there are many pictures, you enjoy them like that sort of reading right…?"

This time Kiara shook her head.

Deidara slowly started flipping the pages of the book. There were many underlines with red and blue pens. As well as small writings with pencils. Paragraphs that are put in brackets etc. It was like when Deidara receives a mission document. He reads sentence by sentence. Underlining the important points. Marking the necessary etc.

"Don't tell me you underlined these things…?" Deidara asked in confusion.

"Yup, I did…Its pretty cool right senpai…?"

**{ She has been reading this shit for all this time, don't tell me….This is pretty advanced. I mean even I don't understand what this shit is all about…Too technical stuff and BLOODY BORING…! }**

* * *

"Deidara slowly helped Kiara sit on the chair and slowly sat besides her looking at what she was doing. Kiara was slowly reading each and every line but in a fast way. She was not just browsing through.

"Umm…Kiara sweetie, I know we don't have any comics or such things here but are you sure you want to read this stuff. I mean aren't this pretty boring. If you want Deida senpai can get some comics for you from the market."

"Will senpai do it for me…!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Well, let me see if my schedule is free I will go to the market and get something of your age.."

"Can I come too…" Kiara said with her blue eyes pleading at Deidara.

"Let me see my sweetie, if Pein allows then I think we can go out…"

"Thanks so much Deida senpai" Kiara said as Deidara senpai pulled her cheeks.

Deidara spend the next hour or so sitting beside Kiara and watching her read. From the way she was reading Deidara could tell she was not at all bored but actually enjoying the book. It became even funnier when Kiara asked some doubts regarding certain aspects.

"Ummm…senpai.."

"Yes sweetie…"

"Here it is said the direct to direct marketing is applicable if the scope of field is less in size compared to the target. So if the scope is larger…?"

"Lord knows…" Deidara muttered to himself.

Still Deidara was surprised that Kiara was taking an interest in learning. He remembered that he was always a lousy student when it comes to matter of reading books. After another half an hour Deidara was snoring while Kiara slowly took a pulled a camera from her table and took a picture. Kiara was trying her level best to suppress her laughter as Deidara was literally about to collapse from the chair. But after another half an hour Kiara too had fallen asleep on the table.

* * *

**Akatsuki Kitchen**

"Sweetie, can you pass me the salt." Konan said as she was cooking.

Kiara quickly got the salt from the shelf and handed it over to Konan.

It has been some time since Kiara arrived in the kitchen. Normally Konan did not have any assistance while cooking the food. She usually gets tired as she was the one that has to cook for all the Akatsuki members. But since Kiara started to help her for the past few days her work had become much for lighter as well as enjoyable.

"Mama I want to see, how the curry is made…please…" Kiara said flailing her arms at Konan.

Konan slowly smiled and picked Kiara up. She slowly placed Kiara in a safe distance from the stove. Kiara slowly looked of what Konan was making. She watched carefully as Konan cut the vegetables into tiny pieces and put them in the boiling curry.

'What is this that you are making mama…?"

"I'm making vegetable stew sweetie…" Konan said as she gave a small kiss on the cheek of Kiara.

"Umm…mama…can you…I mean…teach me…" Kiara said as she was finding it difficult to find words.

"Teach you what, sweetie…" Konan said but it suddenly she realized what Kiara was talking.

"You want to learn cooking…sweetie..?"

Kiara nodded her head.

Konan let out a smile. She looked at Kiara "Why does my baby want to learn cooking…?"

Kiara said looking down and said.

"Mama has so much to do, all the day. From early morning mama has to cook meals, sweep the rooms, and take care of me. If I could learn how to cook, mama would have one big work less…"

"I want to spend more time with my mama…but mama is so busy. I know I'm selfish asking for mama like this, as mama has so much work to do…"

There was a small wetness spreading in Konan's eyes. This was the first time anyone ever said that they want to share her work. And her baby girl just wants to help her because she wants to spend more time with her mama.

Konan hugged Kiara. Kiara slowly wiped the little tears that were in the edges of Konan's eyes.

"Do you really want mama to teach my little angel cooking..?"

Kiara slowly nodded her head and rested her head on the shoulders of Konan.

"Okay, mama will teach my baby girl how to cook…" Konan said as she caressed the hair of Kiara.

* * *

**Sasori's Room**

Sasori had no missions today. His partner Deidara was nowhere to be seen from the morning itself. But Sasori did not mind as most of the time he and Deidara would argue about the art being a blast and not being a blast.

Sasori decided to make improvements and clean one of his puppets. He slowly pulled out his puppet tools and started his working. His puppet was a large human shaped with 7 extensions. Sasori started the first step by giving a gentle dusting of the puppet to remove the dust. However he was interrupted by a sweet voice from the door of his room.

"Sassu senpai…"

Sasori slowly looked towards the door. Kiara was standing there, looking at him.

**{ This is unusual }**

"Can I come in senpai…" Kiara asked.

Sasori slowly went near Kiara and slowly picked her up.

"What made you visit Sasori senpai…?

"I have not seen Sasu senpai for a few days, senpai is always out on mission…"

"Well today is my day off…"

"So senpai is not going anywhere…." Kiara said with excitement.

"No, sweetie" Sasori said with a smile.

Sasori slowly placed Kiara on a chair. He then continued working on the puppet.

"Umm…Sassu senpai, what are you doing..?"

"It's one my puppets sweetie, just like any puppet you have to take care of it. I have finished dusting and now I'm oiling it"

Kiara watched carefully as Sasori carefully oiled the puppet parts.

"Sassu,senpai what are those metal rods for…?" Kiara said as she saw some sharp metal things on the end of each extension of the puppet.

"Oh, they are mainly sharp metallic piercers. They are usually dipped in poison when used in combat." Sasori said.

"Can I help with your work Sassu senpai…?"

"Its okay sweetie…senpai can do this"

* * *

It took a long time for Sasori to finish cleaning his puppet. But he was happy. He was not bored. Kiara kept him occupied by asking a hundred questions about his puppet. How they would function, their main attacks, what are their limitations etc.

Sasori was quite impressed actually as Kiara was genuinely interested in his puppets. But more than that it was her presence that was such a breath of fresh air. Usually every evening of Akatsuki was dull and boring. But nowadays it was much more like a home, he once cherished, once felt and lost.

Konan came some time later. It was getting late and Kiara has still not slept.

"I am coming mama…" Kiara said.

Sasori was about say Kiara goodnight but was stopped by Kiara hugging him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Wha- What happened sweetie…what's wrong..?" Sasori asked in confusion as till now he had sensed no problem.

Kiara slowly raised her arms and Sasori slowly picked her up.

"I don't know Sassu senpai, I had this dream. This horrible dream where me Sassu senpai and **_Deida senpai had gone out for a walk, but then two ninja come. They kill Sassu senpai as well as Deida senpai. I felt it like it happened._**

Kiara was finding hard to say as tears trickled down her chin.

**_"O-one…of…them…even crushed…my Sassu senpai's…head…and then thanked me for helping them…"_**

**_{ No way, she still remembers that test, it haunts her in her dreams…! }_**

_Sasori slowly wiped the tears from Kiara's face. He slowly caressed her forehead reassuring her._

_"No my sweetie, it's just a bad dream. Nobody can kill me and Deidara just like that…"_

_"Please be careful Sassu senpai and please don't let Deida senpai get angry…I saw it my dream. He got angry and he just charged towards the enemy…"_

Sasori slowly tucked Kiara in. He slowly gave Kiara a good nights kiss on her cheek.

"Sweet Dreams my sweetie…." Sasori said as he turned off the light.

**{ I don't know…somehow she is has night mares about that test…still you care for me…more than anything…yet it was I who hurt you in that test… }**

With a heavy sight Sasori slowly closed Kiara's room before heading out to his own room.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Please readers give a _****_review for every chapter you read….!_**

**_More reviews…..faster updates!_**


	24. Chap 10:3 My Sweet Little Itachi Senpai!

**TO MY DEAR READERS:**

**Please my Dear ****_readers _****_if you can write a review for every chapter you read_****….it would be the ****best present for me as a writer**** and encourages me for faster updates…..**

**_More reviews would help me to update faster….._**

**''It takes only a minute to write a review…but it has a lifetime effect on the writer…''**

**CHAPTER 10**

**MY SWEET LITTLE ITACHI SENPAI…**

**PART III**

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Ever Kiara had joined the Akatsuki there has been a considerate amount of change that has happened in the Akatsuki base. First of all Kiara was someone each Akatsuki member could connect to. They all considered her as Akatsuki's little girl. She had no memory of her past and her future is still a mystery but at the present she truly was the best thing that happened in Akatsuki over a long period of time.

Also ever since Kiara had recovered from those injuries she has literally all over Akatsuki base. Unlike the normal ten year olds who are shy and do not like to constantly roam about, Kiara was just the opposite. Her daily routine in Akatsuki would make one wonder whether she had it planned earlier.

She daily spends over two hours reading the books given to her by Kakuzu. She daily helps Konan prepare the dishes over 4 times a day. (Morning, Noon, Evening and Night). She also regularly says goodbye's to her Senpai's who go out on a mission and makes sure she spends time with almost all her Senpai's. (Orochimaru and Zetsu being exceptions as half of the time one would be experimenting and latter would be on a mission).

**Itachi's Room**

Itachi was reading a book about ninja techniques. He did not have any mission to go on and so was his partner Kisame. Usually Kisame would come over to Itachi and discuss about their future missions or their jutsu. But he was too busy cleaning his sword.

Itachi felt happy to be alone. But still he would become sad as it reminded him of how lonely he was and how lonely he will be in the future_. It was past that Itachi always tried to forget but he knew very well that every day and perhaps in every second, his past would haunt him_. Slowly lost in his thoughts, Itachi flipped the pages of the book.

* * *

**_"Tachi senpai, guess who I am…?"_**

Itachi heard a voice as a pair of hands covered both his eyes. He slowly removed them. It was Kiara who was behind him.

Itachi slowly turned around and pulled her cheeks gently. Kiara smiled as Itachi did that. She always liked him when he did it. In fact he was the only one whom she would allow to pull her cheeks like that other than Konan of course

"How is my Kiara chan doing today…?" Itachi asked as Kiara slowly stood near him.

"It was nice. I finished almost half of the book that Kuzu senpai gave me. Deida senpai was there with me once when I was reading. He fell asleep halfway. He says that books are way too boring"

"That's Deidara for you Kiara, but still why you need to read these books little one. They are meant for persons who deal with money like Kakuzu"

"Kuzu senpai is really smart. He knows a lot about things, he said to me that if I grow up I have to study a lot of things only then I can be like him"

"Really, Kakuzu said like that—"

Itachi stopped as Kiara flailed her arms at him wanting her to be picked. He tenderly picked her up and placed her in his lap.

_"You know Tachi senpai, Kuzu senpai said he has been reading books for over 50 years. It's a lie, isn't senpai though I would believe it"_

**Itachi smiled as Kiara still have not seen the true form of Kakuzu nor does she know the truth about him either.**

"Well, I think he may have exaggerated a little bit, maybe 15 years" Itachi said with a little smile.

"And whenever I go to see him, he is always doing something related to money. Either counting it, or writing it in paper, or drawing table"

Itachi just smiled. Even though he was happy with Kiara in his lap somehow he was feeling sad. It was probably because Kiara reminded of someone…

**_Someone who he cared with all his life…_**

**_Someone who hated him with all his life…_**

**_Someone whom he wanted to live even at the cost of his life…._**

**_Someone who might never realize the truth about him even after the end of his life….._**

* * *

Slowly Itachi placed Kiara down from his lap. Itachi slowly caressed Kiara's forehead. He could feel his heart just aching with the pain. Each and every second with Kiara now would only increase it. Kiara clearly confused looked at Itachi.

"I am sorry Kiara chan, lots of work to do. I will come to Kiara chan room after the work is finished. Then we can spend a lot of time together" Itachi said with a fake smile.

"Tachi senpai….no fair…" Kiara said looking down with sadness spreading across her face.

"I am so sorry Kiara chan. This is important thing to do. I need to finish it now itself…Senpai is sorry" Itachi tried to comfort Kiara but knew he failed as Kiara was clearly unhappy.

"Tachi senpai always says like this, whenever I come" Kiara said as she slowly stepped a few steps backwards from Itachi.

'No my little one, it's not like that…" Itachi tried to justify. He could not.

_**He knew that Kiara understood that he was lying. One moment he was reading some magazine and thinking about something else. He did not even realize Kiara was there**_

**_"It seems I make Tachi senpai unhappy every time when senpai sees me…" Kiara said with a sad voice._**

**_"NO KIARA…ITS NOT…I WOULD NEVER…"_**

_Itachi tried to explain but failed miserably. Kiara slowly walked towards the door still looking at Itachi. She had a small wetness in her eyes._

_"I'll go Tachi senpai, I will….never… disturb… you frm…now…nwards—"Kiara's words were broken as she was suppressing her sadness._

**_"KIARA…I AM SORRY I LIED TO YOU…LISTEN…I DID NOT MEAN TO…"_**

**_Itachi got on his feet as Kiara approached the door. He did not want this to happen, not to Kiara. _**

**_"KIARA…MY SWEETIE…SENPAI DID NOT MEAN IT…I'LL SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH MY KIARA….PLEASE DON'T GO…"_**

**_But Kiara had already opened the door. She looked at Itachi with tears just about to trickle from her face. _**

**_"I love you…with all my life…Tachi….Tenpai…"_**

**_That was it._**

* * *

**«««**

**«****_Sasuke…lets head home in a minute…_****»**

**«****_But you said you would teach me a new Shurien Jutsu…_****»**

**«****_I have a bit of important mission tomorrow, so I have to prepare_****»**

**«****_Big Brother….you lie…_****»**

**«****_Itachi could see his little brother with a sad face standing in front of the door. Itachi slowly closed his eyes and waved his hand towards him. _****»**

**«****_He could see him approaching. Running towards to hug his dear big brother…_****»**

**«****_Itachi slowly pokes Sasuke on his forehead with his two fingers…._**** »**

**«****_ "Forgive me…Sasuke. Maybe next time…okay…?"_****»**

* * *

**»»»**

**_"Tachi senpai…."_**

**_Itachi looked. It was Kiara who was standing in front of him. Even before he could stop his hand had risen and two of his fingers were touching Kiara's forehead._**

**_"Not funny…Tachi senpai…that hurt a little…poking me like that…and who was Tachi senpai talking to…Who is Sasuke…?"_**

**_Not even a second. Two streams of tears trickled down from Itachi's eyes flowing towards his cheek._**

**_"Tachi senpai…wha- what happe—"_**

**_Itachi just hugged Kiara with both his hands. Holding her as close to him. His expression had not changed but tears continued to trickle down his cheeks._**

**_"Y-youre the second person…Kiara…who…I have…don…this…." Itachi managed to say even though Kiara could barely hear him._**

**_Unable to make of the situation Kiara buried her face in Itachi's cloak and sobbed._**

**_"I'm so sorry Tachi senpai…I didn...mean to…I... kno…achi…senp…ai…is…I made…senp…ai….sad….so…srry…"_**

**_"No…my little one…"_**

**_…._**

* * *

It was some time later Konan went to Itachi's room. She found a quite an unusual site. Kiara had fallen asleep and Itachi was just sitting on the chair with his head resting in the table covered by both his hands.

"Itachi…are you okay…" Konan asked as she has not seen Itachi this upset recently.

"I'm fine…she fell asleep. Slowly take her to her room"

"Did she annoy you in any way Itachi? She has an awful habit of just visiting everyone's room just like that. But she is so lonely here nor can she go out. If you want I can tell her to stop bothering you every now and then"

**"Its been a long time Konan…" **

**"Long time…what…Itachi…"**

**"Since…I felt…happiness…"**

**"Itachi…I…" Konan wanted to say but what was she going to say. What can she say to make Itachi feel better…she just wished that he would forget everything…but that is also something that would not happen. Not in this lifetime…**

Konan slowly took Kiara with extreme care. Kiara uncomfortably hugged Konan. Itachi slowly caressed her forehead one more time with his hand. Konan closed the door as she left.

**_ "One day…you will grow strong Kiara…Tachi senpai feels it more than anyone else…you will be one the most powerful Akatsuki that ever was…or ever will be…"_**

**_"One day Kiara…Tachi senpai will not be there…but my sweetie…the person who killed Tachi senpai is the most precious person…in my life…"_**

**_"Will you be able to forgive him…Kiara…will you forgive him…for murdering your senpai…whom you cared with all your life…"_**

**_"Please…Kiara…do not go after him…let him fulfill his revenge…forgive him…"_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Please readers give a _****_review for every chapter you read….!_**

**_More reviews…..faster updates!_**


End file.
